An Unfamiliar Night (Chapters 1 - 100)
by TekoWolfsbane454
Summary: Woody and Buzz have a tiny apartment in a big city and one day Bo and Jessie come round, Woody hears news that he has a promotion but while getting bathed Buzz tells him something he wasn't expecting. With betrayal from friends that were close and enemies that return to haunt him, the one person comes along and fights everything to get whats precious to him..But is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1 - 4

Toy Story - An unknown Night

Warning contains Slash please don't read if you dont like.  
but if you don't mind enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1 - The Good Old Times

It was the week Jessie came round with Bo. Me and Buzz sat on the over used and torn sofa until the doorbell rang,  
Buzz wasn't doing much just watching a program on the television on action and time travel as usual, as I was reading  
a book by the name of Kensuke's Kingdom, I barely got to the end of chapter two when a knock at the door disturbed the  
silence, I went for the door as Buzz was to stubborn and glued into the program to move, So i walked through the hallway  
of our tiny broken down house each crack getting worse each year, I opened the old oak door and a High wale came from  
the door breaking my eardrums. it was Jessie she wore her usual type of clothes; Blue Denim Jacket Draped over a White  
short-sleeved top, very skinny jeans capable of choking her, chunky belt with belt buckle saying 'sassy but cruel'  
with Brown ankle-high Boots with the decoration of an small cactus on the left side, with her hair curled and tied to  
one side. Next to her was Bo she took the more formal look intending to impress someone; she wore a cream and black  
floral-pattern knee-high dress with black low-heeled heels with her hair tied in a ponytail weaved with flowers.

"YEE-HAAAAW!" Jessie waled as Woody opened the cracked door.

"Hey there Jessie" Woody squinted when he heard her voice.

"Cum-ere you" Jessie instructed as she tightly grabbed Woody round the chest and swung round like a rag doll and  
stopped after a while.

"Uh huh Hi Bo" Woody panted.

"Hey" Bo politely said with her hands nervously behind her back

"Wow Bo you look really beautiful" Woody shockly said as he seen her outfit.

"Ha Ha you takin a Fancy" Jessie laughed as she stroke Woody's shoulder.

"Wha..No erm she looks nice" Woody said rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you guys Coming in?" Buzz suggested while standing there in his White vest and baggy Jeans and swerve Haircut.

"SURE!" Jessie yelled and rushed through into the spacious livingroom.

"AN EXCUSE ME WOULD BE NICE!" Buzz yelled into the cramped room.

"Go into the living-room Bo I'll sort out your coats" Woody implied as he took off Bo's coat.

"Ok" Bo nervously said when walking into the room.

Jessie, Bo and Buzz sat on the sofa and picked a romantic film with a little action of course. I was sat in the  
separate chair in my cream shirt and brown waste-coat with lose skinny jeans I reopened my book and sat in the side  
position with my legs up on the chair.

"Aren't you watching it Woody?" Bo asked.

"Nah I not long watched it with Barbie and Ken" Woody said while looking at the book.

"We could change the film" Buzz asked.

"No no no no it's alright I can amuse myself" Woody said waving his hands with the book in one hand nearly falling and losing his page.

"Oh ok" Buzz said then sat back in his space while pressing the play button on the remote to the DVD player.

I got to Chapter 7 in my book and it was half way through 'Pirates of the Caribbean' when Buzz said it was time to have  
a break, Bo and Buzz went into the Kitchen to prepare drinks and snacks while Jessie and I sat in silence in the  
living-room well until a beep from Jessie's phone went off.

"Hey Woody! I've got some news for you" Jessie said holding her phone very excited about it.

"Huh?" Woody said studying the phone. "A PROMOTION!"

"Yup" Jessie smiled.

"Wow this means I get a pay rise in my job!" Woody excitedly said.

"Congrats Woody" Bo said as she brang the snacks through.

"Thanks" Woody said still shocked about the news.

"This calls for something" Bo smiled.

I was slightly confused about what she said until Buzz brought through a Cake with Congratulations Woody with faces  
of all the gang on it; the top was yellow with a red stripes all over and all the sides was decorated like a cow skin  
pattern and the text was brown and wavy.

"Wait did all of you knew about this?" Woody said puzzled.

"Yeh the film was to make it look like it was any ordinary meet" Buzz said putting the cake down on the small table.  
"I tell you what it was hard keeping it a secret"

"Here" Bo said getting two presents out of her suitcase.

"Whats this?" Woody said collecting the gifts.

"Presents from me and Bo" Jessie said putting her hand on Woody's shoulder.

The first present was from Bo and was a Fossil Brown leather strap watch and some BOSS fraquence.

"Wow thanks Bo" Woody said putting on the watch. "It really suits me"

The second was from Jessie and was a pair of Tango and Swing shoes Black trim on brown with a load more Aftershaves.

"Are you trying to say something?" Woody laughed."Nice shoes though"

"Maybe" Jessie said as she bursted out laughing.

Buzz came out with a Third present, which revealed a nice Burgandy shirt with Denim trouses and a brown leather belt.

"It's like you all know me too well" Woody said appreciating the gifts.

"You've always been our Sheriff" Buzz said tapping Woody twice on his back.

Thats was always Buzz's joke to me, and I always questioned it in my mind but I felt it was kinda right for me to be called  
it so I always replied with a smile and a thanks.

"Well go on Freshen up and put it on" Jessie said nudging Woody

Chapter 2 - The Awkward Scene

I was practically forced upstairs by Jessie so I willingly went into the bathroom. I turned both taps on the bath and carefully took off Bo's watch and layed in on the tiny sink  
I then unbuttoned my shirt and undo my belt and took off my trousers,By the time I was undressed the bath was ready I turned off the taps and made sure the water was just right I layed in the cramped bathtub and tried to relax. Moments later I managed to relax and washout the shampoo in my hair when suddenly the door opened.

"AHH BUZZ!" Woody said covering himself.

"Oops sorry" Buzz said covering his eyes. "When a mans gotta go, a Mans gotta go"

"Didn't you see me go upstairs!" Woody said as he blushed.

"No sorry" Buzz chuckled. "No need to worry we're both men"

"We really need to get a sign for this door" Woody said burying himself in the bubbles.

"Huh?" Buzz said confused.

"Ah for Christ's sake" Woody said as he pulled the curtains round him.

Buzz chuckled as he carried on with his business so I tryed to resume my I got settled I started to wash the conditioner in my hair, I heard Buzz trying to talk to me but I wasn't really in the mood so I ignored him few seconds later I just managed to wash out the conditioner when I heard the toilet flush I thought to myself 'Finally I can bathe in peace now he's leaving' I then relaxed into the bath by laying down and putting my hands by my side But Buzz had other ideas...

"Hey Cowboy" Buzz smirked.

"AHHH!" Woody panicked covering as much of himself as possible.

"You don't need to worry we're both men" Buzz said pointing at Woody's pelvis.

"YEH I DO I'M NAKED!" Woody yelled. "I'm not like those Jocks that bathe and shower like gay men"

"Hey! I was a Jock in Secondary school!" Buzz growled.

"Will you just go!" Woody yelled.

"What do you mean?" Buzz said confused.

"Oh for the love of..." Woody said as he pushed Buzz.

As Buzz fell back the sneaky puddle on the floor made Buzz slip and fall right into the bath with me; He fell right onto my chest his knee just dodging my dignity, his hands were placed right over my shoulders and his face pressed against my neck.

"Ahh!" Woody said as Buzz landed on top.

"Urgh.." Buzz said in pain.

"Come on man Move!" Woody said pushing him.

"Okay one second" Buzz said wriggling.

"I'll hAAAlp yo you... Ow!" Woddy said as Buzz trampled on his 'Manhood'

"Hss" Buzz said as he looked at his ankle.

"Whats wrong now?!" Woody said annoyed at what's happening.

"I think I've sprained my ankle" Buzz said looking at Woody's red face.

"This can't be happening..." Woody said sighing in desperation.

Chapter 3 - The Confession

As Buzz sprained his ankle I was left to do all the shifting...; I told him to lift his ankle up so it wouldn't irritate him so I could move my legs free, I then told him to support his weight on the bath handles so I could then wriggle free I then grabbed his chest and lifted him up I then slipped out of the bath...IN THE NUDE! and helped Buzz to his feet, As soon as he was steady I wrapped a towel round me as fast as I could.

"This does not go out of the room, YOU GOT THAT!" Woody said embrassed.

"Okay okay...Nice ass" Buzz chuckled.

"Buzz! keep your gay comments to yourself!" Woody yelled.

"Wha I'm not gay!" Buzz growled.

"Oh come on you hardly put any effort in when I was trying to get you off me!" Woody snarled.

"Ankle! you've forgotten I sprained it" Buzz pointed.

"Just leave me alone" Woody said as he dryed his hair.

"Sorry It's just..." Buzz said shyly.

In the next few seconds I never seen Buzz act like this, he was acting really out of character; everything he did wasn't like him he was rubbing the back of his neck and he was swiping the top of his forehead while looking at the ground his hands started to shake but he held them as he spoke about the college fire...

"Do remember back in college..." Buzz said shyly

"What about it?" Woody said as he chucked his hair back after drying.

"Erm..." Buzz shook his head then continued. "When we had that fire..."

"Yeh" Woody sighed.

"I know you don't like me bringing up the subject but when I was surrounded by the blazing flames and chocked by the gastly smoke I thought I was a gonar" Buzz sighed.

"Right..." Woody said confussed with his punk like hairstyle.

"Well you was the one who stayed with me through the horrendous scene and stuck by me no matter what even when you could have saved yourself" Buzz explained. "And well..."

"Well what!" Woody said getting impatient.

"Ever since the fire I've been having second thoughts on our relationship..." Buzz admitedly said.

"Which is getting the conversation where!?" Woody impatiently growled.

"Woody...I..I may have a crush on you..." Buzz said embrassed.

Chapter 4 - Can Friends be this Close?

At that moment I felt the whole stop and I was shocked on what to say, Buzz was just looking at me confussed as I stood there like a cartoon with his mouth all away to the floor, he sorta chuckled for a second then continued looking what was I to say with all these questions in my mind...I mean Buzz a man have a crush on me? How is this possible? Is it a different sorta crush or is it a love love crush!? My mind was confussed on what to say, My heart broken into two thinking about my dead past I was hoping to forget...

"Are you okay with it?" Buzz asked shyly.

What I should've said was 'Sorry Buzz but if you were a girl, I wouldn't have minded but I can't accept this so can we still be friends?' But instead...

"Yeh I'm okay with it" Woody smiled. "Why?"

Buzz just smiled and looked at me he then came closer to me until I was up against the wall, He then came up to me and whispered a line I keep hearing today...

"It's okay I'll always be here for you..." Buzz Whispered.

Buzz then slowly moved his head away from my ear and then alighned his head infront of mine, we were that close our noses were touching and then he took his hand and placed it just behind my ear and between my neck, I was slightly confused what he was doing until the last moment Buzz pulled me into a Kiss; I widened my eye's as I was shocked about what was happening Buzz then parted our lips and joined again, I was unsure on how to react so I just closed my eye's trying to imagine it was something else, He then parted our lips and before they connected again Buzz added his own spark to it and slyly slipped his tongue into my mouth, I again widened my eye's as I felt Buzz move and twist my tongue with his I couldn't deal with it anymore so I raised my hand to try and push him away, But he catched my hand and placed both my hands above my head, a slight tear ran down my face while Buzz's free hand was slowly moving down past my chest go towards my pelvishe then carefully put his hand inbetween my leg's and started stroking. As soon I felt a sudden outburst made me panic and I broke free from his grip and pulled away from his...moment.

"I thought you said you were okay with it!?" Buzz said confused.

"No, I was okay with the fact you had a crush on me not...THIS!" Woody yelled.

"What do you mean!?" Buzz asked firmly.

"I mean I don't mind a guy having a crush on me" Woody explained. "I don't want all this..." Woody sighed.

"Huh?" Buzz said confused.

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Woody shouted.

"But I thought..." Buzz questioned.

"YOU THOUGHT NOTHING ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Woody yelled as he stormed out and slambed the door.

I felt disgusted and angered of what Buzz just did and slambed any door I closed. When I entered our room; I looked at the neat and tidy corner that was owned by me compared to the bombsite of a mess in Buzz's corner, which made me chuckled everytime I saw it. I slipped on the Blue Denim Jeans and wraped the Brown leather belt round my waist, I then buttoned the burgandy shirt up, for the final touch I put on some black socks and glided into the Tango and Swing shoes Black trim on brown with an necklace a old friend got me years ago I then tried to find the Fossil Brown leather strap watch Bo brought for me then I remembered it was in the bathroom placed on the tiny sink I then traveled to the bathroom. Just before I entered I heard Buzz talk about me; He was thinking outloud, Why I alwaysed laughed when he called me Cowboy when it was a meant to be a compliment, How his days are always better when I smile and Why he couldn't admit his feelings sooner to me so I wouldn't dislike him...I felt guilty and bravely entered...

"I...I forgot my watch" Woody gulped.

"Here..." Buzz said depressed.

"Look...I'm sorry...It's just..." Woody said guilty.

"You've never been in that situation with a man..." Buzz said lowering his head.

"erm...yeh" Woody said as it wasn't the right answer.

"Well at least it wasn't your first kiss" Buzz shrugged.

"Actually your wrong..." Woody shyly admitted.

"It was!" Buzz said shocked. "I'm sorry I took that away from you..."

"It's okay, now I've layed out and outfit for you, then when your done meet us downstairs" Woody said chucking him a towel. "Dry your hair first" Woody chuckled.

I left Buzz and shut the door, I leant back on the wall thinking about what taht kiss had reminded me of...I mean How could I tell Buzz about what happened so many years ago at college...How could I tell him about what happened with me and Andy...


	2. Chapters 5 - 8

Chapter 5 - This Night isn't going to plan...

I walked downstairs into the tiny broken down living-room; Jessie and Bo was joking and laughing about past hangouts they've had and didn't notice the fact I was being kinda obvious with all the signs of embrassment; tripping over little silly things, fiddling with my thumbs and blushing everytime Buzz was mentioned in a sentence...I tried to forget about the Kiss but the touch, the feel of his hands felt they were still there and soothing my cheek coaxing me into another..., Buzz came down after a few moments with the fine outfit I picked out; The cream top just buttoned to the chest, his suspenders were unhooked off his shoulders and drooped down by his side, his neatly fashioned shoes hid shyly behind the length of the trousers his hair groomed to perfection with a stray hair poked out at the top his leather jacket slung over one of his shoulders, This so called appearance didn't help with the event whatsoever and was making the moment more dramatic and humiliating for me.

"You Ready?" Buzz asked to everyone.

"Sure!" Jessie and Bo yelled.

"Yeh..." Woody shyly added.

We departed north out of our crummy house and towards an old route that took me back into my young ages, for a moment I thought Jessie planned a walk to make me remember the old times with Andy and to probably have a picnic in the field but it was far to cold to have one so where could we be heading this late with some lanyards which were blank and small bags of coppers. It was then we walked towards the path that leads to Pizza Planet the best possible restaurant in the world if you were a kid which made me wonder why the hell Jessie was taking us here.

"Jessie?" Woody said as he tripped over a crack.

"Yeh clumsy-cluts?" Jessie joked.

"Why are we here?" Woody said puzzled. "I used to come here with Andy when I was like 5 or 8?"

"Well if you take out the blank piece of paper from your lanyard you'll find out" Jessie pointed.

"Huh?" Woody said as he slipped the paper out. "Wha!...backstage passes!"

"Yeh we have the whole place to ourselves thanks to a close friend of mine" Jessie said as scanned the pass in.

"So wait...you mean we can do anything we want" Woody said shocked.

"Well...alongs nothing breaks then we'll be fine" Jessie smiled.

We entered through the back door into the arcade room and the place felt like it hadn't changed 20 years ago the games and the objects were exactly the same as if they were new the 'Whack a Spaceman and the alien slime' worked but needed something to make them more amazing, Jessie wanted to game as soon as she entered the room but I thought it was best if we chilled and ate something before we got stuck into the craze of winning or gambling. I ordered the Party Deal which includes a full 12' pizza of your choice, 2L bottle of pop and fries with a choice of use from the salad bar we all agreed with the Hawaiian/Meat feast and settled down eating our meal, after a moment later we finished and separated into the games room; We all had our seperate time on each game so that we could go around and play each one. It came to about 7:00pm and at that time Bo and Jessie left for revision because of a Test they had tomorrow while me and Buzz were left alone at the Bar. We sat there silent, sipping our drinks, we sat there not saying a word.

"You can talk you know?" Woody said placing the drink down.

"I wasn't sure...I mean I...erm" Buzz stuttered. "I didn't want to-"

"Offend me?" Woody smiled nervously. "It's ok I just don't want you to make sudden decisions even if you don't fully understand what they've said"

"Yeh well I think it's best if we go now it's coming up to 8:00pm" Buzz said finishing off his drink.

"Yeh..." Woody sighed as the image of the Kiss proped up again.

We both got up out of the Bar and with me being a bit tipsy after a couple...a lot of drinks, Buzz helped me around by hurling my arm over his shoulder and walking me the way back home, I wouldn't have bothered as much if I didn't know about his...secret but with the quick relationship swap it caused me to blush bright red and made me trip so much Buzz was thinking I more of a light weight then an Heavy drinker which WASN'T true but It was on the way home when Buzz quickly changed directions to a totally different path, at the time I smelt a slight wiff of some ashy smoke but it didn't bother me. What really bugged me was where this new path was leading us? What was on Buzz's mind at the time? and then I noticed the light of a fire in the distance which made me remember that horrifying scene..that..still...haunts...me...today...

Chapter 6 - The Fire!

It was 12 years ago when I was 16 and in college, I haven't been there for long and already I passed the first Unit for my course, I always thought to myself, this is so much better than school, as no one judges you and are really sociable with anyone. It was the day before the weekend, the day I always looked forward to, the day I thought nothing would go wrong but I was sooo wrong, it was the break before the disaster...

"Come on Woody! catch the ball!" Buzz shouted in his Jockey outfit.

"Yeh reach for the sky!" Andy laughed.

"Very funny you guys" Woody said as he leaped and caught the ball.

"OVER HERE!" Buzz yelled as he was near the Basketball hoop.

"CATCH!" Woody demanded as the threw the ball to Buzz.

"AAAANNND TOUCH DOWN!" Buzz said as he slambed the ball into the Hoop. "The crowd goes wild 'ahhh, ahhh, ahhh' "

"What lesson we got next?" Woody asked Andy.

"Erm...Science" Woody said looking at his Timetable.

"Great, the best lesson ever" Buzz sacastically said while rolling his eyes.

We made our way to the science block and entered into the class. I met my friends and sat between Andy and Buzz, Buzz kept poking me in the sides making me jolt while I was trying to listen to the deministration; the experiment was very dangerous and could cause a disaster, so being poked and distracted wasn't helpful at all. The tutor sent us off to do the experiment SAFELY but things started to get from bad to WORSE...

"Hey Woody is this right?" Andy said holding up a alien type mixture.

"Erm...no" Woody smirked. "Here let me show you"

"And when you have coaxed up the right mixture you heat it on the Bunsen burner on a low heat" The tutor explained.

Buzz didn't hear the last part of the sentence and when I showed Andy how to mix up the correct subtence Buzz heated his bunsen burner on a high temperature, he couldn't ask the tutor if he had done it right as he left the room so Buzz continued on with the project, the burner was heated up and he placed the subtence onto the hold until it bubbled but the problem was it was doing something far worse, the mixture bubbled in seconds and the flask holding the liquid flared up, by that time the class had fleed to find the teacher and some help but as the class panicked the chairs blocked the way for Buzz to escape, but then the flask exploded in his face and scatched the cheek; the glass piece in his head was dripping blood at that point his hands were shaking as the drops fell to the floor, I came in at that point and saw the bunsen burner had reacted to the mixture and flipped onto the floor this event caused him to fall and hit the back of his skull onto the side of the window, the wooden objects didn't help when the blaze of the fire caught on each side where Buzz was trapped I reached my hand out for him but he didn't respond, then I placed my hand on the burning chairs which was painful and gradually moved them out of the way I tried to push Buzz out of the trap but the roof had clapsed onto me and trapped me as well, Buzz opened his eyes and saw me, he then smiled and grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles to comfort me, it didn't work as the structure and the blaze was making it hard to breathe and to survive, we looked into each others eyes and smiled for what we thought was the last. As the smoke surrounded us I couldn't keep my eyes open no matter how much Buzz shuck my hand. It all went blank...

"Woody...Woody...Woody!" Andy shouted. "Oh thank heavens your alive"

"Huh?" Woody said rubbing his forehead.

"Dude! a quarter of the science block fell on top of you" Andy said shocked.

"BUZZ!" Woody said jolting up on the bed.

"H..Howdy" Buzz coughed.

"Buzz your okay" Woody sighed in relief.

"I..I was more concerned about you pal" Buzz smirked.

"I'm fine...really" Woody sighed.

"Says the one who was unconicence for a day" Andy exclaimed.

"What!" Woody said shocked.

And that was day of the horrifying disaster, as soon as I got well I had psychological problems of the fire repeating in my head my scars reminded me of the scene and Buzz's stray scratch on his cheek pictured his dying eyes looking at mine, I moved out of the college and to another to remove it away, but a scene of a fire hurts my brain as the curse of the smoke still lingers in my mind and chokes up the past again...

Chapter 7 - The hospital

We managed to dodge the Fire by going into a forest like pathway But as I saw the tips of the Fire's blaze my head started to hurt the scene of the classroom popped up and the smoke fumes I closed my eyes trying to get rid of it, then I held my hands on my head to shake it out but nothing worked then Buzz grabbed my wrist and sorrowly looked into my eyes...I don't know what happened but something stopped the images of the fire vanished and his crystal blue eyes shined the light through the smoke and reasurred me, He asked me if I was alright and I nodded and said yeh thanks to you he then smiled and we walked on. I was more able on my feet so we could walk separately. Now when next to your admirer your head starts to get a bit fussy and wants to act differently so tripping on non noticeable cracks isn't the best way to say 'Hey I don't like you what so ever' But when Woody's in the neighborhood I can turn a simple pet shop into a Rain-forest; We were walking calmly when I hooked my foot on a loose brick unthankfully Buzz caught me by the waist this made me panic and stumble forward, I then fell onto a stumped log and scraped my leg onto it;This of course caused an unimaginable excruciating pain that forced me to lay on my face in pain. While I whaled and howled Buzz carefully turned me upwards and ripped his old shirt and wrapped it around the gash which dyed it in seconds he then got out his phone put on his jacket and rang for help.

"Yeh, can I call for an ambulance, my friends just gashed his leg onto a broken log" Buzz said as he tightly knotted the shirt.

"AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ARGH!" Woody whaled.

"Trying to cover your leg so you don't lose blood" Buzz said as he put pressure on the wound. "In a lot of pain and no he don't have any health issues"

"ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME!" Woody yelled. "AH MY LEG!"

"It's okay they'll be here soon" Buzz said making sure the blood doesn't wonder. "I'm ringing up Jessie"

"OH FUCKING BRILLIANT JUST WHO WE NEED!" Woody said clinging to his leg.

The paramedics arrived and positioned themselves either side of my damaged leg the one closest to my wound asked Buzz the simple but to me pointless questions; Does he drink or take drugs? Has he had any health problems recently?, while he was tending my leg.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP I'M FUCKING IN PAIN HERE!" Woody shouted.

"Woody!" Buzz yelled.

"It's okay we get this most of the time, you just wait til we have to lift him on the Bed" The paramedic explained.

"OH BRILLIANT NOW I'M GOING TO BE IN MORE PAIN" Woody said as the paramedics appiled the bandage.

"Okay now we're going to lift you onto the bed" The paramedic explained.

"It's okay Woody It'll be okay" Buzz said grabbing Woody's hand.

They lifted me onto the Bed and hurried me onto the ambulance, Then Buzz sat in the vehicle with me, they gave me this amazing gas that helped with the pain. Before they shut the doors Bo and Jessie had just arrived and were all panicky Buzz then told them to calm down and meet us at the hospital. This was the most painful ride of my life, the sirens were lit and we were speeding towards the hospital, Buzz was there trying to keep me calm but something wasn't right I felt a constant pain near the top of my leg. We arrived and straight away I rushed towards the operating theatre...  
It was three hours later which felt like 5 minutes, I was still asleep from the operation and Buzz was awaiting my arrival in the room, he was nervous as this was my second time in the hospital and he didn't want me to remember the scene he thought I forgot years ago.

"Woody?" Buzz asked. "Woody are you okay?"

"Argh" Woody said as his eyes opened.

"Hows the leg?" Buzz smiled.

"Erm...still hurts" Woody regretted

"Want me to get the Nur-" Buzz said as a whale from the door interrupted his sentence.

"WOODY!" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie..." Woody squinted.

"How are you pal?" Jessie said as she carefully hugged Woody.

"Did it hurt?" Bo shyly added.

"I'm still hurting but I don't know why? and yeh it really killed" Woody said grabbing his wounded leg.

"I'll get the nurse" Buzz said as he left the room.

Nurse came as fast as Buzz left and she inspected my leg, she said theres no outside damage and then she asked me about where it's hurting and how much; I told her that it's a constant throbbing pain and the suffering seems to be where my thigh is she then inspected my thigh and thats where I howled in pain I don't know what was up there but she insisted me to have a X-ray. I didn't want this to be happening but it was and I was dreading the results...

Chapter 8 - The Results

I was put in the waiting room in the x-ray area fiddling with my fingers and rubbing my hands together, pulling my fingers and biting my lip. Buzz stood there looking at me and smiling he then grabbed one of my hands and told me 'It's okay I'll always be here for you' of course that reminded me of that scene but I was getting more comfortable with it?Does this mean I'm beginning to like him? lets hope not...we were called in the x-ray and I was scanned at my thigh the Doctors behind the screen were talking among themselves they then escorted me out of the room and was realed into my bed, then it was waiting for the results...waiting, waiting, waiting it felt like forever I kept looking at the door for the doctors but no one came until a few moments that seemed like hours passed and a nurse and a doctor came through with some papers it was the moment I was dreading...

"We have the results of the x-ray" The Doctor said shuffling through the papers. "And I'm afraid the results have come out bad"

"Whats wrong Doctor!?" Woody worried.

"It appears theres a large chunk of wood in your thigh and has wegded itself around your bone" The Doctor explained.

"WHAT!?" Woody said shocked.

"Holy Fu..." Buzz dazed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to operate again" The Doctor regretedly said.

"W..What..." Woody shocked at the news.

"We'll prep the operating theatre for you now" The Doctor said leaving the room.

I sat there rubbing my forehead taking in the horrifying news, Buzz still stunned gazed off into the distance, I couldn't believe what was happening how could a chunk of wood get jammed into the upper part of my leg...It must have been a wicked fall to have had this to happen a couple of minutes later the same nurse came and unhooked my bed Buzz snapped out of his trance and walked with me into the anesthesia work room. I was shaky and nervous I've been here before but I wasn't awake then, my chest felt like it was compacting in and crushing my ribs I was terrified. I closed my eyes and faced my head to the right as the nurse injected the Spinal Needle inside my left hand, Buzz was soo caring and picked up my hand and rubbed it, I opened my eyes and smiled at him as the anesthetic was implanted into my skin, the weird sensation of the liquid going up my arm felt like someone got the tip of their nail and very gently run it up my arm hardly touching my skin...

"Buzz I'm scared" Woody said shaking

"It's okay" Buzz smiled. "They know what they're doing"

"Yeh because if we didn't I think I wouldn't be here" The Nurse Joked.

"Hello there Woody I'm Doctor Tyrano and I will be operating on you today, I'm here to inform you that your in safe hands and this operation won't harm you or your well being" The Doctor informed as the anesthetic was injected into Woody.

"Thank...You...Doc..to..rr" Woody said as he fell asleep.

4 hours had passed and everyone was waiting around me awaiting for me to awaken.

"Poor Woody, He's gone through so much lately" Jessie sighed.

"Yeh and for once Woody's got you to be silent" Bo laughed.

"Haha very funny" Jessie said while rolling her eyes.

"Come on woody wake up, don't do the same as last time" Buzz hoped.

"Argh" Woody moaned.

"Woody!" Buzz,Jessie and Bo yelled.

"Ow watch the ears already" Woody said holding his ears.

"Sorry" They all said.

"So Buzz, Why have you been sooo attached to Woody lately?" Jessie asked.

"Erm..I...we...er" Buzz stuttered.

"I've heard you talking in the waiting room" Jessie raised her eyebrow.

"Look it's not what you think!" Buzz said waving his hands.

"I heard everything..." Jessie sighed. "why didn't you say"

"Say What?" Woody and Bo asked.

"Oh I heard Buzz talk about his feelings towards you and the so called Kiss" Jessie chuckled. "I knew something was going on between you after the announcement"

I went aloominess Red and Bo's mouth was like the cartoon mouth on floor scene, Our secret was out and I was ashamed Buzz lowered his head so much a dark cloud was above his head to symbolize his humiliation and guilt. Jessie just laughed and said she was alright with the news and went out to get drinks for all...Bo on the other hand she changed like she wasn't the shy girly girl I met all those years ago. With the secret out I didn't want to look at Buzz just in case Jessie twigged on what really happened... After all she only knew about Buzz kissing me the normal way not with 'The Added Feature'...


	3. Chapter 9 -12

Chapter 9 - Good Friends can change...

"You mean your..." Bo shook her head to snap out of the trance.

"No we..erm It's...well" Woody tried to get a story together.

"It was a mistake" Buzz sighed.

"It didn't sound like it from where I was standing" Jessie raised her eyebrow.

Buzz's face turned red and his eyes widened while his mouth left open.

"How much did you actually hear?" Woody asked.

"Just the bit where he said 'Why couldn't I have told him sooner?'and 'The kiss was a huge mistake' and oh yeh and the fact he said 'he's always loved you ever since the disaster in college...' something about a fire" Jessie said thinking to herself.

Buzz was practically on the floor when Jessie was finished, cowarding in the corner and covering his well lit red face, I on the other hand was shocked and slightly embarrassed I couldn't believe he'd loved me for that long I know he had change through the years but I never expected him to feel about me in that way for that long, this made it worse for me as I had a previous relationship with a man before but never had the guts to admit it to my friends, Thankfully the previous relationship wasn't really close and only lasted for a week but I still felt kinda wrong and ashamed because he probably had those feelings during the 'Test' well thats what he called it, I merely called it a weird experience...

"Well seeing how this convo has stopped who wants a drink?" Jessie announced. "Actually I'll get everyone a drink, Come on Bo" Jessie said dragging Bo out of the room.

They left in a flash and closed the door behind them...I didn't know what to say, Buzz just sat in the chair opposite to my bed rubbing the back of his neck. I had to think about it but it all made sense, the little comments, the jokey flirty behavior, the compliments I thought were a joke and the random conversations we usually have when we're alone. Buzz opened his mouth supposing to speak but he stopped and lowered his head looking at the floor, so seeing how he wouldn't ask I guess I was the only to ask him the question.

"Is it true Buzz?" Woody asked while sitting up on his bed.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean" Buzz said looking out the window.

"You know exactly what I mean" Woody smiled.

"Yeh..." Buzz sighed. "I didn't want to say because...it well...erm it's..."

"Hard to say" Woody sighed.

"Yeh" Buzz smiled.

Jessie and Bo arrived with the drinks and Bo's behavior changed, she acted differently towards Buzz by staring at him from the other side of the room and when Buzz talked to her, she sort of ignored him and said 'Oh sorry I've haven't had the best of days' which to me felt like an excuse like she was hiding something, even towards me she acted different, acting less shy around me and more flutter eyelash and perk up your lips. I was freaked out by this behavior and asked Jessie to escort me to the lunch table.

"Jessie?" Woody pondered.

"Yeh" Jessie smiled.

"Have you noticed anything different about Bo?" Woody asked as she pulled up at the lunch table.

"Erm..to be honest yeh" Jessie thought. "She was a bit more confident then usual"

"Do you think she's angry at Buzz?" Woody suggested.

"Bo? Angry? please she couldn't hurt a fly if she had the equipment" Jessie laughed.

"Yeh..." Woody thought.

While Jessie ordered the food, I still had my suspicions about Bo but eventually I shrugged them off agreeing with Jessie's statement.  
It came to the next morning and after spending the night in the hospital my leg felt so much better no excruciating pain whatsoever. We got a visit from Doctor Tyrano and he asked me the similar questions he asked before, he then told me that I was okay to leave the hospital this morning and said to take any pain killers if my leg started to hurt or phone up if my leg got worse. Buzz then called Jessie and told her the good news, he then gathered my stuff and made sure I changed into my original clothes before we left as the hospital gowns weren't the best to cover all of your body...especially the ass.  
After the travel in Buzz's Nissan Figaro we arrived at our little apartment. I walked in with my crutches and safely plonked myself on the sofa, Buzz asked me if I needed anything as I didn't he shrugged and sat himself on the armchair and switched on our favorite movie Toy Story 3.

Chapter 10 - Betrayal and Old friends

"AHH HA HA" Woody laughed.

"Oh my god I can't believe it" Buzz chuckled.

'Quién anda ahí?amigo o enemigo?' the Tv was on loud as the scene of Buzz lightyear memory resets was playing in the background.

"HAHAHA" Woody snorted then stopped.

"HA" Buzz pointed as 'el Buzzo' kissed each side of Woody's face in the film.

"Oh god" Woody laughed.

After 2 weeks my leg had healed up and I was able to walk around. We got regular visits from Jessie but I hadn't seen Bo ever since the hospital, we didn't get any calls or notice from Jessie it's like she didn't want to see us or she had better things to worry about it wasn't til late at night when I received a phone call from her; she said she was sorry for not visiting and not telling anyone where she was but she told me it was family problems and she needed someone to be there for her at this moment, I offered to meet her and she said it was best If no one came. I left the house alone and made my way to the rendezvous where Bo was innocently standing there which made it worse...

"I see your here alone" Bo said walking slowly towards Woody, with her hands behind her back.

"Just like you said, so Hows the family?" Woody asked with a smile.

"Hmph" Bo said rolling her eyes.

It was then I realized it wasn't family problems at all. She then pushed me to the concrete floor and pushed her foot onto my chest so I couldn't move or struggle out, I tried to yell but she held my mouth and said 'You should've noticed' I then remembered the night they came round; Bo dressed up looking to impress someone...that someone was me...

"Look I didn't know" Woody panicked.

"Too Late" Bo sneered.

It was the split second when she uncovered what she was hiding; A sharp pole, sharpened for this moment and at the side was graffitied 'Love kills doesn't it?'. She then aligned the pole with my previous leg, I tried to move but the pressure of her foot on my chest made it hard to move. She then slowly drove the peaked object into my leg once again I howled in pain as the deeper it got the heavier she pressed it into it.

"ARGH!" Buzz yelled as he pushed Bo.

Bo got up and savishedly removed the pole Jessie was not far from Buzz and she used her top to help my wound. Bo then lunged towards me but Buzz stood in the way taking the full jab; he then clasped and looked towards me with those dying eyes once again and fell. Thankfully Jessie rang the cops and Bo was put away for attempted murder thats if Buzz doesn't lose his last breath...

"BUZZ!" Woody yelled as a tear fell of his cheek.

I was carried in a separate van to Buzz. I was sat in the room with Jessie awaiting news on Buzz, I was getting anxious and every moment was killing me it was then Jessie left to find out what was going on and I was left with my guilty thoughts thinking Buzz's actions were all my thought and I buried my tears in the pillow, I've never felt soo sad in my life. The doors opened I was hoping it was Jessie when a familiar but Old face appeared...

"Woody?" The familiar face said.

"A..Andy!?" Woody said shocked.

"How are ya pal?" Andy asked. "Wait? have you been crying?"

"I.." Woody bursted out crying.

"It's okay man I'm here" Andy said putting his hand on Woody's shoulder. "Hey pal?"

"What.." Woody said sobbing on Andy's chest.

"You've got a Visitor" Andy smiled as he lifted Woody's head up.

"Howdy"

I looked up at the visitor dressed in the hospital gown, my eyes following the strong muscular body and slowly revealing the manly chin and the crystal blue eyes with his blonde, perfect but wondering hair poking out and his fine smile, glowing my hazel-brown eyes up knowing who it was.

Chapter 11 - The Truths Out...

I wanted to get out of Bed and swing him around I was soo relieved he survived Bo's maniac move, as he was well enough to walk he came over and hugged me tightly, I put my arms around him and smiled with my eyes closed, I was sooo happy that Buzz was here.

"I think your enjoying that hug a bit too much Woody" Andy Chuckled.

"Oh yeh sorry" Woody realized and put his arms at his side.

"No, It was nice" Buzz smiled.

"So whats wrong?" Woody asked.

"I just had an operation to repair my chest that's all" Buzz shrugged.

"Do you have any Idea how worried I was!?" Woody yelled.

"Really?" Buzz smirked as everyone in the room was looking at me.

"Erm...Yeh.." Woody blushed.

"So Andy?" Buzz said as he sat down on the chair beside my bed. "How you been with Woody?"

"Huh?" Andy pondered.

"You haven't contacted Woody for 9 years?" Buzz raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Hasn't Woody told you guys?" Andy asked.

"Told us what?" Buzz and Jessie wondered.

"Erm Andy they don-" Woody tried to say as he was butted in by Buzz.

"No what hasn't he told us" Buzz said confused.

"Well the reason why I haven't been contacting him because in college Me and Woody wanted to know what it was like to be homosexual, so when we was 17 or 18 I decided to make it as a Test to see what it was like...To be honest when we decided to move onto the kissing step we both froze up and thought it was kinda weird because we were such close friends it wasn't the best option so after a week we became friends again" Andy explained.

Out of all the explanation I was focusing on Buzz's face, I didn't want him to think any less of me, throughout the whole conversation his expression of confusion didn't change I was wondering why but then I remembered that when Buzz told me his secret I didn't seem to admit mine maybe this is why he was so confused, But perhaps it was something else that I couldn't seem to grasp.

"Woody?" Buzz said with his confused face on. "Why didn't you say this before?"

"Well it isn't the most best thing to bring up" Woody admitted.

"So...it's true" Jessie wondered.

"Yeh" Woody sighed.

"YAA HOOO" Jessie yelled. "I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING IN YOU! YOU SLY OLD FOX YOU"

"Great I'm not going to hear the end of this..." Woody face-palmed. "How are you with it Buzz?"

"I'm fine" Buzz sighed.

"Erm...Andy?" Jessie said as she took his hand. "Why don't you come with me for a second"

"Huh? Wha!" Andy said as Jessie pulled him out of the room and shut the doors.

With the Truth out and the room emptied I was waiting for someone to talk to say the next question, But now he knew How was he going to react? We have had a rough night but was this event going to change his thoughts about me, Would he ever forgive me for what I did, I knew from the look on his face I wasn't ever going to forget this scene not ever. Perhaps it was for the best if he lost all the feeling about me But at the end of the day it was all my fault for not expressing my secret when he did...

Chapter 12-Feelings can change

"How could you not tell me!?" Buzz asked firmly.

"How could I?" Woody firmly admitted.

"How about when I admitted it to you?" Buzz raged. "Did it even cross your mind to tell me!"

"It did...But..I " Woody explained.

"You what!?" Buzz yelled. "Thought I wasn't special enough to know!"

"No But can you at least listen please" Woody begged as Buzz glared at him. "When Andy told me about it, I didn't want to do it But he told me everything will be fine and well he was the one that forced it onto me, that's the reason why I haven't contacted him because he's the one who put it all on me, and well when you told me you loved me I felt soo heartbroken and guilty I couldn't tell you because I thought it would crush you..."

"hmph" Buzz said after he thought about it.

"For heavens sake Buzz! I'm sorry I can't change the past and if I could I would but that's just not going to happen is it?" Woody shouted.

"NO! But I'm going to find Jessie" Buzz sighed.

I was so fed up, I flung the quilt and turned towards Buzz, I slid of the edge of the bed, I stood up and tried to walk towards Buzz he then looked at me he looked shocked, well as my leg hadn't healed it was painful and hard to stand I then fell onto Buzz pushing him on the floor, it hurt me and him as both our wounds were still fresh.I awakened and so did he with his red lit face, we looked into the eyes of each other and blushed, I had a weird butterfly feeling in my stomach and oddly didn't want to move from this position...IT was because of my leg...yeh my leg was really hurting at the time so Buzz helped me sit up and lean against the bed.

"This is weird" Buzz admitted.

"What you mean?" Woody said confused.

"It was actually the first time I've been in that position" Buzz said shyly, helping Woody lean against the bed.

"Really?" Woody laughed.

"Yeh" Buzz sighed as he got up.

"Wait where're you going?" Woody said puzzled.

"You think cuz we had a blush moment, you think we're alright again" Buzz questioned.

"But I thought..." Woody wondered.

"You thought nothing" Buzz said firmly. "I'm going back to my room"

"BUZZ! Wait..." Woody shouted. "I don't want to loose you..."

He left before I could say anything. Moments later Andy rushed in and helped me onto the bed he then asked me why Buzz stormed out of the room...I couldn't reply and I just ignored him and layed in the bed in the opposite direction of him, He tried to talk to me but I snapped at him and told him to leave. Andy left with a quote that keeps us together...'People try to spoil or ruin your life everyday, but that doesn't mean you give up on the people who try and help or care for you'  
At that moment I didn't know what to think of myself, but I knew for a fact that I not only lost a great friend, but I lost the only person that cared for me...


	4. Chapter Halloween!

An Unfamiliar Night - Cowboys and Space-rangers (Halloween Special)

It was the day of Halloween where kids dress up, and knock every door possible for there share of the candy, there costumes disguise there identity so next year they could have more. But when your 26 and 28 the halloween season tends to be a bit childish. but for me and Buzz we always enjoyed the halloween party at the pub with Jessie, Bo, Ken and Barbie. We all were ready for the party and was just about to leave; Jessie was dressed in a Cowgirl outfit; white long-sleeved shirt with the chest covered in yellow with a wavy pattern and at the end of the sleeves yellow cuffs, she had a red wig tied with a bow in a ponytail and a red cowboy hat threaded with white string, She had cowskin denim trousers finished off with cowgirl boots. Bo dressed in a polka dot shepards dress with her hair tied in a bun and covered with a bonnet, she had blue frilly trousers and dolly shoes and a shepard cane to finish it off. Ken wore a blue leopard-print jacket with a light-blue ascot, he then wore blue shorts with a yellow belt round his waist to finish off with blue trainers. Barbie was dressed in blue lycra with rainbow-colored leg-warmers finished with pink heels.  
Buzz was dressed in a green futuristic spacesuit, and I was dressed as a sheriff with a yellow-red checkered shirt and cowskin waist coat, denim trousers and cowboy boots finished off with a hat and a sheriffs badge.

"Well is everyone ready?" Woody asked.

"Yes Sheriff Woody" Jessie and Bo laughed.

"Not to boast but I think Woody's costume suits him" Buzz smiled.

"Haha very funny" Woody sarcastically said.

We left in our costumes towards the Bar; kids passing by in their unique styled disguises and happily trotting with the bags of candy and there nitter natter about the plans on how they were going to gobble it all up. On the way there Buzz was messing around with me by appearing from nowhere scaring the living daylights saying 'Happy Halloween' after a couple of times I got soooo frustrated I got my lasso and chased after him; as soon as we got near the path to the pub I got soo close to Buzz I managed to lasso him I then pulled him towards him and tied his hands behind his back.

"You just got lucky" Buzz moaned.

"Ha" Woody laughed. "Thats for annoying me"

"You haven fun there Sheriff?" Jessie chuckled.

"As always deputy" Woody said taking off his hat and bowing to Jessie and Bo.

"Erm...can you untie me?" Buzz asked.

"Why should I?" Woody laughed.

"Aww please don't make me go in there like this" Buzz begged.

"Okay Okay but you owe me a drink" Woody said unlooping the knots.

We entered and were commented by our costumes in every direction, Me and Buzz sat at the Bar, while Bo and Jessie danced. Just as he promised Buzz ordered the first round of drinks and got my favorite 'The Zombie'; A drink that's soo strong that if you have more than one you'll surely act like a Zombie the next was late at night, was dark and perfect for a Rave; Jessie and Bo were tired from previous dancing so was sitting out at the back, Me and Buzz was currently dancing to 'Deadmau5-Some Chords' and were really raging and giving it all.

"GOOD SONG" Buzz shouted.

"YEH! IT REALLY GETS YOU GOING!" Woody shouted over the music.

"HOW YOU FEELING 'LIGHT-WEIGHT' " Buzz laughed.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN HANDLE MY DRINK" Woody laughed.

"HAHA ALRIGHT I BELIEVE YOU!" Buzz shrugged.

The night went on and was the best Halloween I ever experienced; the pub, the people and the drinks were all great. My costume made me feel respected, Buzz felt proud...as always, Jessie hyperactive, no change there, Bo's shy, common and the others...well they didn't really show up...perhaps they were doing something else. But out of all the times I've had this was surely the most memorable, So I know from now nothing bad will ever happen to our close bonds with each other.

"Hey Buzz" Woody asked as they walked home.

"Yeh?" Buzz asked.

"Nothings ever gonna come between is it?" Woody said putting his arm round Buzz.

"No...Buzz said as he blushed. "If you only knew the truth..."

"Huh?" Woody said not hearing the last part.

"Nothing" Buzz sighed.


	5. Chapter 13 - 16

Chapter 13 - Lost...

I'm Lost...I've lost everything, My friend, The person that cared for me and more importantly my life. I was allowed to leave the hospital once again the next day, but I was escorted by my shadow, and when I fell it was there to catch my hand...just like he would, walking in the dark was the most painful experience I had done, that feeling of being watched made me paranoid and I had to run but my leg still hurt so I had to sliently walk making no noise, the steps in the distance made me panic, I ran and ran for my life but the pain was too intense and made me fall to the floor on my knees when a familiar voice came up to me and assisted me.

"Woody? you okay" Jessie asked as she held out her hand.

"Oh, Jessie" Woody said hugging her in relief. "I'm soo lost"

"Woody? are you crying?" Jessie asked as Woody buried his head on her shoulder. "What wrong pal?"

"I've lost everything" Woody sobbed."I've everyone close to me"

"What! I'm here ain't I?" Jessie said comforting Woody.

"Yeh but I'm such an idiot" Woody cried. "I should've just admitted what I did all those years ago"

"Woody, trust me it's hard to admit something like that" Jessie smiled.

"But...I" Woody stuttered.

"Look we're not far from your house" Jessie pointed. "I bet Buzz's at home"

I looked at Jessie's face and I was hoping she was right so I could talk to him. I made Jessie rush me in as fast as she could and we entered the broken down little apartment, I stormed into the door and heard the tv in the living-room, my eyes lit up and a stumbled into the area to find...Nothing and no one just an empty room with the tv on the romance channel.

"BUZZ!" Woody shouted leaning against the door frame.

"I'll check upstairs" Jessie suggested.

"BUZZ! WHERE ARE YOU!" Woody shouted again ignoring Jessie.

As I stumbled around the living-room, Jessie was upstairs checking each room. The tv channel was left on menu, with a film highlighted 'Love Hurts', I was confused why it was left on that page when Jessie rushed downstairs with a slip in hand, and a sad, regretting face.

"Woody..." Jessie said handing Woody the paper.

"Huh?" Woody said reading through...

'By the time you read this I'm not going to be here...I'm sorry it had to come to this Woody but if you just admitted it to me all those years ago maybe just maybe we would have been more closer than you think but if you can't tell me something like that then I won't be able to trust you...So I've left, don't try to find me because you won't'

"B...Buzz" Woody said struggling up.

"What are you doing?" Jessie wondered.

"What you think?" Woody glared.

"NOW!?" Jessie shouted.

"Yeh...Buzz can be stubborn so saying not to look for me means look, and I know exactly where he'll be"

"Where?" Jessie asked.

"There's some things you don't need to know about Buzz" Woody said putting on a Jacket.

"Can I come?" Jessie insisted.

"No, It's best you don't know" Woody sighed.

I was so hoping in my heart he hadn't gone to this place. It would not only give me bad memories but it could finish him for good, unlike last time we managed to survive from the blaze, the chemicals left around the area were hard for anyone to clear up the mess therefore leaving the chemicals that can harm anyone if they were touched...Please Buzz have some sense don't do this.

Chapter 14 - Strange feelings

It turns out when I arrived Buzz was no where to be seen, I mean I could've thought that Buzz had more sense than Bo ever had and wouldn't do something as silly as this. I returned home to find Jessie awaiting my return, but I was not in the mood for her questions I just came in and sat on the dead over-used sofa, I switched on the Tv and scrolled through the channels...This was my everyday schedual; Wake up, Have breakfast, sit on the coach and watch Tv and whenever I was hungry get up and prepare myself a snack. It wasn't til a week of Buzz's disappearance I started to feel different; butterflies in my stomach every time I think about him, I blushed when his name was mentioned, at night I can't stop thinking about him and everyday that passes and he hasn't returned I worry about him...All these feelings started coming the day I received the note.

"Woody?" Jessie asked.

"What" Woody sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jessie wondered. "You seem to be a bit off today"

I sighed and I didn't know what to tell her, Because me and Jessie were so close friends she knew when I was lying so no matter what I had to tell her the truth. But without knowing,the door had just closed and none of us didn't hear.

"I've been having these feelings lately" Woody admitted.

"What sort of feelings?" Jessie asked.

"Well..." Woody gulped. "I keep thinking about Buzz and I don't know why, I worry every day about him when he don't return, I blush when his name is mentioned and well...I get butterflies everytime I think of him"

"Oh my I think you've got it bad" Jessie chuckled checking Woody's head.

"Wha?" Woody puzzled as Jessie checked his head.

"Yup" Jessie nodded. "Woody you have a common fever called 'The Love Bug' "

"But I can't...I surely it must be..." Woody panicked.

"Sorry pal but you got it bad with Buzz" Jessie said raising her eyebrows, seeing the figure behind Woody.

"But it must be a mistake...surely it's-" Woody said as he was interrupted.

"It's no mistake..." Buzz smiled.

"Buzz!?" Woody shouted. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I was staying at Barbie and Ken's" Buzz explained. "But I couldn't stay there any longer"

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"There's some things you don't need to know" Buzz covering his face with his hand. "Woody?, Have you actually been this worried about me?"

"Yeh..." Woody blushed.

"Erm...I'm going...I've erm got a test yeh a test to revise" Jessie said creeping out of the room.

"Woody? Why are you blushing?" Buzz smiled.

"Huh..Erm I..I don't know what you mean" Woody nervously smiled.

We were left alone in the house, left in the empty living-room, the Tv on loud and our eyes connected like to lost links finally reunited with each other...It wasn't til Buzz came up to me and gave me the most memorable Hug I ever received from the man I thought was just a once I was sure that this was the moment my life would change, But this time I was ready for what Buzz had in mind. Perhaps me and Buzz had something after all But perhaps the next moment I was going to find out, Was I really ready? Were we meant to be together?...Well only Time can tell.

Chapter 15 - The First Moment

The hug lasted a few moments, I hugged tighter, I didn't want to loose him again the week away from him really built up the feelings I had for him, I never knew I could feel about someone like this again, but with him it's different. He knows me, He knows what I want and need perhaps I over thought this relationship phase when it came across, thinking to much in the past and not thinking what could happen in the future.

"Woody?" Buzz asked as Woody clenched.

"Yeh" Woody said closing his eyes

"Are you enjoying this" Buzz wondered.

"Erm I...Yeh maybe a bit too much" Woody regretted as he let go. "Sorry"

"It's okay alongs me and you are still friends" Buzz smiled.

"Friends?" Woody puzzled.

"Whats wrong with that?" Buzz Wondered.

"Well I thought..." Woody said as Buzz stopped him.

"I see" Buzz smiled. "If thats what you want"

"Yeh" Woody smiled. "I just hope the lunatic doesn't come and visit" Woody hoped.

"No one will hurt you while I'm with you" Buzz said banging his fist on the table."Woody? I forgot to tell you,You risked your life for me and well I forgot to thank you"

"Your welcome..." Woody said as he grabbed Buzz's collar.

"Whuh..." Buzz said shocked.

I pulled Buzz in for a Kiss; at first Buzz was surprised but then he closed his eyes when I did, he then got his hand and placed it on my cheek, he started to pull but then I nudged him to stop. He stopped.

"I'm sorry I thought you were ready" Buzz apologized.

"It's okay" Woody smiled. "Just remember what I said..."

"Hmm..." Buzz thought. "I just don't want you to make sudden decisions even if you don't fully understand what they've said" Buzz said mimicking Woody's voice.

"Hahaha" Woody laughed. "Wait...you remember?"

"Of course" Buzz chuckled. "If you have a crush you do anything to ensure they'll love you back"

"Looks like it worked" Woody smiled nervously.

Buzz just smiled back and plonked himself on the sofa, he then layed back. I just looked at him smiling and placed myself near him, I was nervous but in my mind I felt I could do this; I edged closer to him and put my head on his shoulder while we watched Tv, Buzz then put his arm around me and leaned his head against mine, I then sneakily wriggled my arm behind his back and gently relaxed myself on his chest, Buzz was shocked to see me snuggling but he shrugged and relaxed his arm on my waist. I was soo happy and relaxed I fell asleep; feeling his gentle breaths and hearing his soothing breathing coaxing me to sleep. When I was sound asleep, Buzz carefully placed my head on the pillow on the coach and left the room to return with a duvet, he then placed it on top of me and snuck out of room and switched the light not disturbing me...

"Goodnight Cowboy" Buzz smiled as he turned off the light.

Chapter 16 - Breaking News!

It was the next morning, and I was snuggling up to a pillow on the sofa, my hair was flopped over my eyes and I was still dressed in my previous clothes; white shirt with skinny jeans, It was not after a couple of minutes I was awakened gently by Buzz; fiddling with my hair and rubbing my shoulders, I awoke gently and saw his smile while dressed in his pajamas...If I could say if they were pajamas it was just some bottoms and his muscular chest showing off, but I didn't complain as he had made me some breakfast in bed...coach.

"Hmm" Woody yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Buzz smiled while rubbing Woody's shoulders.

"What time is it?" Woody said rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the sofa.

"11:31am" Buzz replied with a smile.

"Woah I must've have been exhausted" Woody said surprised.

"I've invited Jessie over" Buzz explained.

"Great..." Woody said sarcastically.

"She only wants to check on us" Buzz smirked.

I just shrugged and stumbled out of the sofa and duvet, I went into the kitchen and put on the kettle for three; I added the sugars and tea bags, waiting for the kettle to whistle like a conducter whistling for the train departing, when the water was boiled I poured a decent amount into each mug, removed the teabags and stirred, the Door-bell rang. Jessie paraded in her tracksuit and ponytail hair, just as Buzz opened the door. It wasn't until we sat down and got settled into the program with our drinks when our channel was interrupted by some terrible news.

'We interrup this program with some breaking and important news for all'

"Whats this about?" Woody wondered.

'A Fugutive by the name of Bo Peep, has escaped from Tri-Country Custody'

"WHAT!" Buzz said spitting the tea out of his mouth.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Jessie worried.

'She escaped last night at 11:00pm and now is heading towards Buckinghamshire'

"Sh...she's coming to..towards us" Woody panicked.

"It's alright, She won't touch you" Buzz said firmly.

"Why don't we contact Andy, he only lives around the corner" Jessie suggested.

"Thats a brilliant Idea" Buzz snapped his fingers. "She doesn't know about Andy, it'll be perfect"

"I don't know.." Woody said rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh Woody, there's nothing to be afraid of" Buzz said kissing Woody's forehead.

"EEEEK!" Jessie squealed. "You two are sooooo sweet together"

I laughed as Buzz looked at Jessie really confused, She then asked for Andy's contact off Buzz as him and me didn't have enough credit to call.  
When he picked up He was confused until Jessie explained the whole story, Andy was definitely sure for us to stop over alongs we brought the beds and cleaned up after ourselves, It was a simple deal and we all agreed. I was so shaken Buzz grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, I smiled and for the first time ever I felt safe even though my mother was the only protection against him...


	6. Chapter 17 - 20

Chapter 17 - Dayshavoo

We packed as soon as possible and rushed out of the door. We left Sycamore Road and walked towards Elm Road we scanned through each house looking for 234 Elm, it took a while but eventually we got to the door and knocked. We were shouted to come in and we opened the door and entered...It was quiet, to quiet, Eerie in fact. It's when we entered into the living-room we all found out why it was eerie...

"Hello Old Friend" Bo smiled.

She stood there with an gun towards Andy's head; dressed in an orange uniform with her number attached to the right pocket, Andy was petrified didn't want to move just in case Bo was trigger happy. We tried to get out but Bo pointed the gun at us and said if we move Andy gets the bullet inbedded in his head.

"What do you want Bo" Buzz growled.

"Hmph" Bo snorted. "I wanted attention off Woody for 4 years and he never looked at me once!"

"Look Bo I never knew you liked me and I was like 22 when you were 12" Woody explained.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bo shouted. "You love that..that...THAT FREAK, GET OVER THERE!" Bo yelled chucking Andy at Woody.

Bo then told us to get into the middle of the room, she then tied Andy, Jessie and Buzz together and escorted me out into a seperate room.

"Your not going to get away with this" Woody frowned.

"Oh trust me once your gone, Buzz won't be able to live without you and eventually kill himself" Bo smiled. "And for Andy and Jessie well..."

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT THEM!" Woody yelled.

"Well once I place this sign in the yard no one will visit the household" Bo explained as the gun pointed at Woody's head.

"Which means what?" Woody puzzled.

"They will eventually get weaker and weaker and will starve" Bo laughed.

"No..." Woody said shocked.

"Say hello to my Brother when you get there" Bo smirked as she loaded the gun.

My life flashed before my eyes; my birth with my mum and so called dad, How my dad brought me up, the beatings, the test with andy, the fire, the awkward moment with Buzz, his confession, the hospital events and now this, I was just glad that me and Buzz had our last moment together...Meanwhile...Me, Jessie and Andy tried to figure out how to get the knots undone.

"Hurry we have to get to Woody" Buzz commanded while wriggling his hands.

"Andy, reach into my back pocket" Jessie instructed. "You should find a nail filing kit in there"

"Okay" Andy said reaching over to Jessie's back pocket.

"When have you turned girly?" Buzz puzzled.

"Oh so you think, cuz I'm a tom-boy I can't pamper myself up now and again" Jessie tutted.

"No I just thought..." Buzz questioned.

"Got it" Andy proudly said.

"Right now cut through the rope" Jessie instructed.

Andy quickly cut through the rope with the filer and he then broke free and untied the knots behind mine and Jessie's back, We then rushed hoping we weren't to late to stop Bo...

Chapter 18 - A sweeter Moment

"NOOOOO!" Buzz yelled as he jumped onto the gun.

"ARGH!" Bo said as the bullet bounced off the wall into her leg.

"Thats what you get for being an evil...WITCH" Jessie yelled.

"You'll all pay for this!" Bo whaled as the pain in the leg was killing her.

"Why should we?" Woody asked. "When your making this worse for yourself"

Seconds later the Police arrived and once again arrested Bo but this time she got life imprisonment in a high security custody on another continent. We were glad to see her taken away but deep inside me I felt it was all my fault.

"Well finally we can settle without worry" Buzz said proudly.

"I kinda feel sorry for her" Woody sighed.

"DUDE!, she tried to kill us" Jessie yelled.

"It's only because I never showed her an gratitude" Woody shrugged.

"It's not your fault" Buzz smiled.

"Yeh..." Woody sighed.

We walked back with our suitcases towards our home; and I looked at my savior...and I couldn't feel more safer. Jessie left us and we dropped our cases on the floor beside the door. We entered the living-room and I sat on the sofa and switched on the tv as always there was nothing on tv and nothing to do, but as Buzz secretly sat beside me he had an idea that could entertain us for hours.

"What?" Woody asked.

"I know it's soon but perhaps..." Buzz tried explaining. "perhaps we can move this relationship further"

"What you mean?" Woody puzzled.

"Thats one thing I love about you Woody, you can be smart but slow-minded" Buzz smiled. "What I mean is lets have a better kiss"

"I don't know..." Woody shrugged.

"I haven't had your touch in nearly a month" Buzz smirked.

"But we weren't together" Woody sighed.

"I'm here for you" Buzz moved closer. "I always protect you" Buzz whispered.

Instead of reacting and pushing away I wanted to see what's Buzz love was so I let him seze this opportunity. He lent towards me and placed his hand on my leg he twisted me around so we were looking face to face, I was nervous, this was something completely new I never experienced, he smiled and whispered to me 'It's okay don't be scared'; he then kissed me on the lips just slightly, at this point I was lying on the sofa with him hovering over me with one of his legs in between mine, then he got his hand and put it behind my head and pulled it up to his, I didn't know what to make of this I was shaky and looking all around figuring what Buzz would do next, before he carried on I pulled away and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" Buzz worried.

"I don't know about this" Woody looking away from Buzz's eyes.

"I won't push any further" Buzz informed.

"No!" Woody yelled. "I wanna see your love Buzz"

Buzz smiled back and carried on with his next move; he then kissed me full on the lips, I was shocked at first but I couldn't stop my butterflies and heartbeat from going fast, he then added *His Spark*, his tongue inside mine made me think of how he pushed it onto me in the bathroom, and I shook my head for him to stop, Buzz was in his own world and didn't notice, until I teared up it was when the drops touched his he opened his eyes and stopped.

"Sorry sorry sorry" Buzz pleaded.

"It's okay" Woody wiped his mouth. "I don't think I'm ready for that"

"Maybe when your ready we can move onto that step" Buzz smiled as Woody smiled...

Chapter 19 - Don't forget about us

The day after tomorrow the day everyone dreads but not me, it has been nearly a month since I went work and I desperately need to catch up in my paperwork. Being a Lawyer means a lot of responsibility; your patients rely on you to be there and talk to you about their life problems, new arrivals needing your opinion and more importantly being there for the community. I've had so many good responses telling me I'm not like other lawyers I listen and don't go with the chosen sentences I tell my opinion and my stories hoping they wouldn't spread anything...they always say I trust them, and hearing that from people means a lot, to me. Every day getting back from work I'd like to relax on the sofa and kick my legs up, But every since I expressed my true feelings to Buzz he's got a bit...Clingy; When getting back he comes over and hugs, which I don't mind at all but not every day just when I need one, he wants to spend every last moment with me, which can get annoying when in the kitchen doing dishes or preparing a meal, But it's when he wants to do everything is when he starts to forget the people around him...when he starts to forget his friends.

"Argh" Woody sighed as he walked in the door.

"You okay" Buzz said hugging Woody.

"Buzz" Woody firmly said shoving Buzz off.

"Whoa" Buzz wondered. "Whats wrong? I thought you like my hugs?"

"I do" Woody explained. "But, I don't want one everyday and being bugged all the time after work"

"Oh" Buzz realized.

"So you ready for tonight?" Woody asked walking in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Buzz puzzled.

"How could you forget!" Woody yelled. "JESSIE'S PARTY!"

"Oh..." Buzz said embarrassed.

"I can't believe you" Woody shock his head. "You've been to caught up gussying up to me, and not thinking about your friends!, How could you..."

"I haven't I just..." Buzz sighed, "I've never been loved like this before..."

"Look it's okay, just get dressed an focus on more than just me okay" Woody smiled.

"Okay, I'll try..." Buzz laughed.

Buzz laughed and went upstairs to get changed, I wanted a moments peace so I prepared my tea; which I leave previously left on the table in the morning. I sat on the sofa and chilled out and for the first time not being bugged by my crush. After a couple of moments later I'd finished my tea and proceeded upstairs to our room, Buzz brushed passed me and said he'd wait downstairs in his smart, new and handsome Tuxedo. I buttoned my shirt sorted out my tie and slipped on the black trousers and black leather look fake shoes and blazer with golden buttons, For me I looked pretty handsome but I wanted a change from my usual haircut; A casual Shag Haircut to a nice, swerve fringe flicked style. I walked downstairs in my suit and Buzz was starstruck by my hair, I just smiled and walked out of the door.  
Jessie was a proper Fanatic of the old western style and so for Jessie'e party we organised a Cowgirl Camp Weekend which she knew nothing about so Me, Buzz and Andy needed to surprise her in the best possible way.

"YEEEEEE-HAW!" Jessie squealed excitedly, in her formal wear.

"Happy Birthday!" Woody, Buzz and Andy smiled.

Jessie thought we planned a traditional party at an restaurant when we had a little surprise under our suits...

"Well ain't we entering?" Jessie asked as she opened the door.

"Hmmm, we were thinking..." Woody smirked. "Maybe"

"Maybe what!?" Jessie wondered with annoyance.

Our so called suits weren't actually suits but were made to look that way, So when we all looked at each other we got hold of the straps at the back and pulled to reveal our western type clothing; Buzz wore an colorful Mexican poncho with hat and had a grubby styled tea-stained shirt, with baggy jeans and boots finished with gun and belt. Andy was dressed in a typical Cowboy outfit; Jeans, Brown shirt and waistcoat, Me on the other hand went with the sheriff look; Yellow with red-checkered shirt, cowskin waistcoat with sheriffs star, skinny blue trousers with cowboy boot with cactus decoration. I handed out the secret present that contained a Cowgirl outfit; yellow chested shirt with red decoration and yellow cuffs with white tassels at each end, loosely fit blue skinny jeans with belt and boots.

"Wha!?" Jessie said shocked. "You've been gratefully invited to a Rooting, Tooting Cowboy styled Campfire weekend" Jessie quoted from the note.

"Happy Birthday!" Woody, Buzz and Andy shouted

"OH MY GOD GUYS, THANKS!" Jessie whaled as she hugged us all.

Chapter 20 - Around the Campfire

So it was the next day we set off to the Cowboy Weekend, dressed in out outfits and a couple of spares for any other weather or purposes. The day was great we first learnt how to ride a horse; I had a horse called Bullseye, for some reason he had a real bond with me, always made sure he didn't buck me off or caught me before I fell by using his head, The people that supervised us said he didn't really liked being rid and they've never seen him act towards anyone like that before it was really strange...But after horse riding we could travel around the town exploring what it would've been like in the western times, we went to the saloon and then played some western games like Horseshoe; where you threw a horseshoe close to a pole as you can closest wins the round and Five finger thrust; using a plastic knife and carefully stabbing it around your fingers one by one and if you hit your hand you'd lost, but in the real cowboy era they would have used a real knife but because of health and safety they couldn't allow it. After exploring we were taught how to set up our own tent and campfire from things we had with us and we camped around while cooking a cowboy food called s'mores and camped in a vast landscape for the night.

"This is the best present anyone's gave me" Jessie said cooling her s'more with her breath.

"It an amazing experience" Woody said preparing his s'more.

"I'm usually into space and time but the way this is going I might be a cowboy after all" Buzz chucked while eating his s'more.

"Yeh that horse had some connection with ya" Jessie laughed.

"Yeh..." Woody wondered. "I kinda felt I knew him?"

"Hows that possible?" Buzz wondered. "This is our first time doing it"

"Thats what the cowboy life does to ya pal" The Supervisor nodded. "Well you guys have a good chat, im a goin to turn in for the night" He said tipping his hat.

"Okay" Buzz, Jessie, and Woody said together.

"I think I'll join you" Andy said getting up from the log.

"Night Andy" Woody smiled.

Me, Jessie and Buzz were left in the dark with the fire reflecting off our faces, we sat there just talking about the day, Jessie laughing at every subject, I could see this was was the best day she had ever experienced and for that I was so pleased, On the other hand now that Buzz knew that I loved him and him being really really clingy he has to spoil the night with his...actions. Buzz moved closer and put his arm around me, I din't mind that but if he went further I would be totally embarrassed.

"Hey" Buzz said kissing Woody's cheek.

"hey.." Woody blushed.

"Guys?" Jessie asked. "How far have you went?"

"Huh?" Woody said with his red face.

"You know how far have you pushed it?" Jessie shrugged.

"Oh" Woody rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not far" Buzz answered.

"Oh" Jessie replied.

It was then Buzz went too far. He then looked at me head on, thankfully Jessie was too busy preparing another s'more but Buzz came onto me ,he leaned towards me and kissed me on the mouth, I enjoyed it until the part I realized Jessie was in the same area...

"BUZZ!" Jessie yelled.

"Huh?" Buzz stopped.

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" Jessie shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE WOODY'S HAD ENOUGH OF IT!"

"What!?" Buzz wondered.

"THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE THE PAST WEEK, CLINGING TO WOODY LIKE A LOST SHEEP!" Jessie explained horribly. "AND ON TOP OF THAT IT'S MY SPECIAL WEEKEND AND YOU DECIDE TO MOVE ONTO HIM IN FRONT OF ME!"

"But I thought you didn't mind" Buzz asked.

"I DON'T BUT I CAN CLEARLY SEE WOODY DOESN'T WANT TO!" Jessie pointed.

"You do kinda force it onto me..." Woody shyly admitted. "It makes me feel like it's Andy again..."

"EXACTLY!, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jessie got up off the log. "I'M GOING BED AND YOU CAN FORGET SPEAKING TO ME FOR A LONG WHILE MISTER LIGHTYEAR!"

Jessie stormed off, I was shocked I couldn't believe what had happened but Buzz needed to learn the hard way so I got up and followed Jessie...I just hope he understands and doesn't leave me.


	7. Chapter 21 - 24

Chapter 21 - Sleepless Night

It's been a while since Jessie's argument with Buzz, I've been waiting in the tent for hours until he arrived; I'd been laying on one side and wondering what he was thinking...I waited and waited for his arrival but he hadn't come into the tent. It wasn't until I relaxed into a sleep was when I heard footsteps from outside...he opened the tent and carefully went under the sleeping bag the loudest way possible but trying not to.

"Buzz?" Woody said sitting up.

"Sorry I woke you" Buzz apologized.

"No, I was waiting for you" Woody explained. "Where were you?"

"Oh..." Buzz sighed. "I went for a walk"

"A walk?" Woody wondered.

"Yeh a walk is when you take your legs and take them somewhere" Buzz laughed.

"Oh ha ha" Woody laughed. "I mean-"

"No I know what you meant, I just went for a walk to think about what Jessie said" Buzz said rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry if I forced it onto you... I guess-"

"Shh, it's okay I know you've never felt like this before" Woody said putting his finger on Buzz's lips. "But you've got to remember I'm a beginner to all this"

"Maybe I got a bit too confident" Buzz admitted.

I nodded and settled back into my sleeping bag, It's when Buzz suggested to put our beds together so we could sleep together for the first time...I was ensure at first but I haven't been in this sort of relationship before so I wanted to know what it felt like; We unzipped our sleeping bags and attached them together Buzz was the first to wriggle into the bed and I nervously creeped in beside him, I then resumed my last position and faced my head to the side and relaxed my arms in front of me, I then jumped when Buzz put his arm around my waist, He jumped himself and smiled when looking at me and said 'It's okay I won't bite' I chuckled myself to sleep and went closer to Buzz to tell him I enjoyed his new attitude. After a Sleepless night of trying to get comfortable when Buzz was around me, Morning grew and so did the wildlife...well that's what I hoped to expect instead we got an rude awakening.

"Well partners time to-" The supervisor said clapping his hands. "Oh sorry didn't know we had a couple of Brokeback cowboys in this group" He laughed.

"AHH...Erm...What you mean?" Woody startled out of bed.

"Ha no need to worry partner, it's just a joke we say to the men" He explained.

I was hoping the day to better than yesterday but after last nights event things were a bit...Awkward. Today we experienced how cowboys tamed and gathered wild horses, we also learnt the formation they took when herding a massive amount of cows, because of Bullseye he helped me out with the positioning and where to go...I don't know what it was about that horse but it surely felt weird. With Jessie's mood I had to try and make them make up again so I sneakily arranged Jessie to meet up with me in my tent and the same with Buzz, turns out they arrived at different times Buzz coming before Jessie so they wouldn't clash and argue. I was hiding behind the Tent so they wouldn't find me and I could hear everything they said.

"Oh brother" Jessie said rolling her eyes. "Seen Woody?"

"Woody? why?" Buzz asked.

"He wants to see me...but we were ment to meet here?" Jessie wondered.

"Strange...He said the same with me?" Buzz pondered.

"You don't think..."Jessie thought.

"He wants us not to fight" Buzz sighed. "He hates fighting between friends...it makes him feel-"

"Awkward" Jessie finished the sentence. "Look I'm sorry I snapped I-"

"No need to explain, I understand" Buzz cutted in. "Jessie...was it because you still loved me?"

"...To be honest yeh" Jessie sighed. "But I'm starting to get used to it, Tho seeing you kiss Woody made me Jealous..."

"Yeh...sorry" Buzz guiltily admitted.

My heart sank, hearing that Jessie had a crush on Buzz made me think I took the previlage away from her...maybe just maybe if she went with Buzz, Bo wouldn't be in the situation she was in and maybe it would be like old times..., The end of the weekend made me think of all these questions; Should I end it with Buzz so Jessie could be with him?, Will he be heartbroken or joyed that he could start a normal relationship?, What would he say or do? Perhaps it's for the best...

Chapter 22 - The First Time...

Well as the questions still lingered in my mind, I entered the tent without a word and slept separately from Buzz, I know he was wondering why I did this but I wasn't in the mood to answer his questions, I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, I left the Tent and slept outside resting my head against a log, when I finally relaxed without knowing the supervisor was on watch for any rattlesnakes and he placed his blanket onto me. The next morning I was awaken by Jessie and she was wondering why I was out here I told her 'I went for a walk and it was late by the time I got back so I just wanted to sleep' She believed me and we returned to the town Armadillo, we then took the ancient styled train and returned to the station just to take another to return home; I stayed silent for the whole journey, they asked me what was up but I just said 'I'm fine I'm just still starstruck from the weekends events'. Jessie separated and thanked us for the weekend we smiled and waved her off, moments later Andy left and again we smiled and waved...It was then I was left in the house with Buzz alone...

"Are you sure your okay?" Buzz asked as he put the suitcases down.

"Well..." Woody rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard your conversation with Jessie in the Tent"

"Woody if you think I loved her I did but that was until the fire" Buzz explained. "and we met like 3 months before the fire so I wasn't deeply in love"

"I meant Jessie" Woody sighed.

"What you mean?" Buzz asked.

"I mean, she's had a crush on you even when we were together and well..." Woody looked at the ground. "I felt like I've taken you away from her!"

"Oh Woody" Buzz smiled and reached out for a hug.

"NO!" Woody bursted out crying and ran upstairs.

I ran upstairs and slambed the door and lent against the door so Buzz couldn't enter unless I wanted him to. few minutes later I felt a bumb of the door indicating that Buzz was there and as he couldn't barge through he talked to me though the door.

"Woody don't do this, I not long rang Jessie and told her what you said and she was ok with it and told me to tell you not to worry about silly things and concentrate on me" Buzz said through the door. "She's no longer in love with me, she's realized that we're a meant to be and wanted to stick together"

"Really..." Woody said slowly opening the door.

"Yeh" Buzz smiled seeing Woody's teared up face. "Can I enter?"

"Yeh" Woody nodded.

"How long has it been since we're together?" Buzz thought. "Ah nearly 2 months"

"Why you want to know?" Woody wondered.

"Well I was thinking, we could finally move onto the next step" Buzz smirked.

"Whats the next step? I thought the final was kissing passionately?" Woody nervously said looking at Buzz's smirk.

Buzz whispered the next step, and I stepped back, thought about it I nodded as I thought it was time. At first he kissed me with his spark which I'm getting used too now, but then he approached the no go area; while he was kissing me I didn't realize that he was edging closer in between my legs, he then started stroking, I reacted and pushed him away but then he soothed me and said 'It's okay I'll always be here for you', I was scared but his crystal eyes calmed me and he continued stroking after a moment or so he stopped and then unfastened my jeans, I was getting scared but he was there comforting me so he slipped his hand in my jeans and pants, I really reacted and wanted to push away but I thought to myself I have to let him carry on so instead my eyes teared up, he asked me 'Are you okay?' but I nodded and said I was fine. After that he stopped kissing me and nipped his way down to my chest, he then whispered 'don't be afraid we're just getting started', It was then I realized what he was doing and said 'This isn't right I don't want to go that far', I said it just in time and he asked me to sit on the bed, I did what he said and I nervously sat on the bed. He sat beside me...

"It's okay" Buzz smiled. "You said yourself you wanted to see my love"

"I guess so" Woody shrugged looking the other way.

"Woody" Buzz said grabbing his head. "You don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you and if I do you tell me okay" Buzz said placing a kiss on Woody's forehead.

"It's just, this is a first and well...I might just hate it and not want to do it anymore" Woody shyly said.

"Woody when your with me I will listen to everything you say" Buzz smiled as he continued.

At first I didn't know what to think but I sorta enjoyed it...Perhaps next time I won't make such drastic decisions.

**This next chapter is an Fiction M material so plz if you want to carry on you've been warned..**

Chapter 23 - This isn't Natural...

Sitting on the bed, not knowing what would happen, Nervous about what he was going to do, I just sat there looking at him. He approached me and sat beside me, he then put his arm around me and said 'Woody when your with me I will listen to everything you say' so as he said that he closed into my lips and kissed passionately, he then started to lean me down into the pillow and started unbuttoning my shirt he looked surprised when he saw my star, that was placed on the left side of my chest.

"So we were hiding this star" Buzz smiled. "Turns out your more of a cowboy than I thought"

"Says the one with the Star command on your shoulder" Woody frowned. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it" Buzz said undoing the last button.

When He undone my shirt, he took off his...I don't know why but he did, he then continued what he was doing before and shoved his hand down my pants, It was weird but the more he did the more butterflies began to grow and then I regretted what I did next as he was rubbing he then started to kiss my neck and I let out a gasp of enjoyment, he said to me 'I knew you'd enjoy it', I blushed but he then stopped, he asked me 'Would I be able to go further?' I didn't know what he meant but he did say If I wanted him to stop I just shout...So me being curious and wanting to know what happens I nodded, so he carried on; he slipped my trousers off and he started to undo his jeans, he asked me 'Are you sure you want me to go further', I gulped and then nodded. The next part was the strangest part I ever experienced; he took off the only part that was covering my 'Manhood' and he then asked me to turn around, I turned around and as my face was already red flushed I heard his voice reverberating up my neck saying 'Are you sure you can cope with it?', Curious minds can kill you, the saying I created after this event as I nodded to see what he had install for me...To be honest I wish I left it later.

"Buzz?" Woody asked.

"What's wrong?" Buzz said before he continued.

"Nothing, It's just..." Woody wondered. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Oh..." Buzz said shocked. "I was hoping to go all the way?"

"All the way?" Woody thought. "...Oh I get it..."

"Whats wrong?" Buzz asked.

"Well, it isn't natural" Woody explained. "We're men and well it won't feel right"

"You shouldn't judge it because it's not in the natural world book" Buzz smiled. "And believe me you will enjoy it"

Confused I just resumed in the same position; kneeling with my arms stretched out, I looked at Buzz duvet and I felt something touch me...My eyes widened as I just figured out what he was trying to do, I had a panicked look on my face and tried to loosen Buzz's grip around my waist, he just smiled and replied with 'Woody, I told you not to be afraid' and he gently kissed me on the cheek, he then told me to 'Push'.

"Ahh!" Woody moaned.

"Too sudden" Buzz smiled.

"No" Woody closed his eyes. "Arghh"

"Ugh" Buzz said closing his eyes.

"Buzz! ah it it hurts" Woody whaled.

"Sorry" Buzz apologized.

"Its..its okay" Woody grabbed the duvet and lowered his head down to the bed.

Now with the rhythm more gentle and soothing for me, Buzz continued with his actions and with the smooth moving's I couldn't keep in my feelings and natural reactions, it was then something snapped in my mind, something was building up inside me...I knew exactly what it was.

"Buzz, Its happening, Please, stop" Woody pleaded.

"Just a, little more" Buzz said gathering his breath.

"Buzz!, No!" Woody pleaded again. "AHHHGGHH!"

I did it, something that I didn't want to show in front of Buzz, but when he's inside you can't help but show these sort of feelings, plus it was on Buzz's bed and now the guilt in my mind wanting to clean, was blocked by the emotions because of his pleasurable actions...Yep I enjoyed it just as he said, never thought I would but there was something in Buzz that made it so much better than my previous relationship with Andy, and well if I could I would stand up now and shout to the world 'I'M DIFFERENT BUT I'M PROUD!'. Lets just hope he stops soon, it really does take all the energy out of you...

Chapter 24 - The Ticket

It felt like hours since Buzz started it, but it wasn't until he finally stopped when I realized how long it had been. As all the energy was practically drained out of me I just lay there, Tired, Exhausted and shattered, Buzz helped me dress a little until I just flunked out on the bed, Buzz asked me if I needed a drink, but I just groaned and fell asleep, he kissed my forehead and changed the duvet and placed a nice clean one onto me, and I drifted into dreamland...  
It wasn't til morning that I was awoken by the rays of the daylight and greeted by a smiling face; with my hair flicked over my eyes and my arms scattered everywhere. The slight smelt of a delicious breakfast got me sitting up; the scrumptious eggs layed beside the sizzling bacon and the pudding black as a panther with the beans drizzled on top, the ripe tomatoes beside the perfect golden toast and to finish the thick juicy sausages puffed with the meaty goodness.

"Morning" Buzz smiled with the hot dish in his hands.

"mmm smells good" Woody sniffed.

"I made it just for you" Buzz said putting the bed table on Woody's lap. "Give you some energy after last night"

"Yeh your telling me" Woody chuckled taking the first bite into the breakfast.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Buzz said opening the door.

"Wait!" Woody shouted. "What have we planned for today"

"Hmm not sure" Buzz thought. "how about we get Jessie and Andy round?"

"I'm not sure...I'm still kinda pooped" Woody nervously said.

"Want me to make you a coffee?" Buzz laughed. "How about they come round for a movie marathon?"

"Coffee would be nice" Woody laughed nearly tipping over his food. "To watch what?"

"Harry Potter? Ice Age? Pirates of the Caribbean?" Buzz listed.

"Pirates? really you always watch it" Woody raised his eyebrow. "How about Tim Burton's films? I'm sure we've got most of them.."

"Yeh he's got some good flims as well" Buzz agreed. "I'll get everything ready"

"I'll pop to the shops to get some snacks" Woody said as he left the room and heard a faint ok in the background.

After the breakfast I got on some jogging bottoms and a shirt with some trainers, I rushed out the door as Buzz ringed Jessie and Andy and I carried down the road towards the shops. I jogged down the path and met a couple rowdy teenagers mocking my tracksuit...who gives a damn at least I don't show my underwear to the world and let men know I'm available for them, I always thought that and always chuckled to myself, When I got to the shops I entered a picked up a couple of things lke; some sweet, toffee and salty popcorn, pringles and some chocolate, waiting in the que I looked at the stall that always tempts you and at the counter I picked up the lotto ticket and returned home. When I got there Jessie and Andy were already there joking around with Buzz waiting for me to get back, I put the bags down and settled on the sofa...

"So what you get?" Jessie nosed. "OOooo Sweet popcorn...OH MY GOD CHOCOLATE!"

"Just make sure you leave stuff for everyone else" Woody sighed.

Jessie nodded and Buzz resumed the film 'Corpse Bride' and sat beside me with his arm round me, Andy and Jessie looked at us and smiled they then continued eating what they had in their hands. When it gets to the part where Victor practices his wedding vows in the nearby forest and is placing the wedding ring on a nearby upturned tree root I pull out my unlucky ticket and try my luck at winning the 100,000 pounds up for grabs, I scraped away at the cover and revealed the first number '£10', I thought great this is a really lucky ticket I continued and revealed the rest of the numbers, I only glanced at it and thought I lost and was about to bin it.

"Woah woah woah woah" Buzz said stopping Woody. "What you doing?"

"What you mean?" Woody puzzled. "You collecting Lotto tickets now?"

"No..." Buzz said showing the ticket at Woody.

"WHAT! I'VE WON!" Woody yelled, as Jessie and Andy dropped the popcorn in their hand gobsmacked.


	8. Chapter 25 - 28

Chapter 25 - For Sale

"H-how much?" Jessie stared.

"THE WHOLE LOT!" Woody yelled.

"What you going to do with it?" Buzz asked with a smile on his face.

"Well knowing I got a pay rise, A new apartment" Woody smiled.

"An apartment, Come on Woody!" Jessie sighed. "You have £100,000, you have enough to get a house at least"

"She's right" Andy now nodding after he realized what was happening.

"But where abouts?" Woody wondered.

"How the frig should I know, Why don't you check the net" Jessie shrugged.

"You do know we're missing the film" Andy pointed out.

"Meh this is more important" Jessie laughed.

So with that I got out my laptop and searched for on .uk 'House's for sale near 1225 Sycamore' Which didn't give me a lot of options until Andy proped up and said about houses not far from here and were not long put up for sale, so seeing how we weren't doing much we all left, and journeyed towards the lots, it looked like a pretty nice neighborhood and the houses were using solar power which would help so much with the bills but it's when we all saw the price of these amazing house's...so we thought to look somewhere else. It's when Jessie had contacted an Estate Agent and told her the details, she asked if we had time for today and we agreed so we met up, the journey there wasn't that bad and wasn't too far from Jessie's...which we won't hear the end of if we bought it. We arrived and shortly after the Agent did the house was beautiful on the outside even with the house's next to it; the door was not damaged and was very well presentated one of the windows were covered in a lot of vines and they were curling and twisting around the house which I really thought brought out the character in the house the Garden wasn't too bad but...needed a lot of work, we entered and the house itself was...broken down and kinda reminded me of home, so when we looked in each room we discovered things we didn't want to so we asked the agent to see another. She nodded and she told us to meet at another address, we all thanked her and went into Buzz's Nissan Figaro.

"Darn that house was so nice" Woody said folding his arms.

"Don't worry pal, we'll find a good house" Buzz smiled.

"Suppose..." Woody smiled.

"Eww did you see that damp" Jessie said disgusted. "There was so much I thought the house would clapse"

"If you think thats bad you should've looked behind the fridge" Andy said covering his mouth. "It nearly made me sick"

"Hopefully this house is better" Woody laughed.

"Yeh and hopefully it's better for us" Buzz looked at Woody when the car had stopped.

"Yay the snobs arrived" Jessie bursted out.

I gave a look at Jessie and she just shrugged, we all exited the vehicle and looked at the house; It was plain but wasn't too fancy, the door was normal enough and the windows well needed some work, We approached the door and entered; the first room was a hallway that wasn't to damaged a couple of holes thats it, to the left was the living room which was ok I guess but still cracks in the wall, the Agent did say about it being on sale for a while so looking at all the other rooms They still had something wrong with it, so instead I asked her if there was a house that was styled like a cottage in the country side under the money we had...after she thought about it she knew of two places we could go and she gave us the address and we would meet up there tomorrow.

"Well this has gone well" Woody said reading the Address.

"Yeh lets just hope there in good condition" Buzz sighed.

"Yeh or have any...Bugs, eww" Jessie shivered at the thought.

"Yeh!" Woody laughed. "Today's been exhausting"

"Want me to help" Buzz chuckled.

"Yeh cuz you'll definitely help" Woody shook his head.

Chapter 26 - Spare Keys?

So after dropping off Jessie and Andy off, we returned to the crummy of a apartment we lived in and went back to normal. Buzz jumped onto the sofa and switched on the TV, I went off into the kitchen to prepare dinner; Tonight it was simple Beef burgers with chips, so warming up the fryer I was making my special recipe just for this occasion, It wasn't til the fryer beeped telling me it was ready when Buzz came nosing around.

"Out!" Woody yelled softly.

"Oh come on, I never get to see how you make them" Buzz begged.

"Get out, it's my own secret recipe" Woody smiled.

"Not even if I 'Persuade you' " Buzz smiled moving towards Woody.

"Oh and how are you going to-" Woody raised his eyebrow as Buzz placed his finger on his lips.

"How about if you don't tell me, I'll have to tickle you to the ground" Buzz smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" Woody smiled.

Buzz smiled and nodded and I still stood my ground, he started tickling me which made me bend down and clench my chest I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand up right, Buzz kept pushing pushing getting me in the spots that me wriggle around, he kept saying 'Surely something must be coming out' and I kept repeating 'I'll never tell!', it was then he got to my sides which really made me wriggle and slowly I was going onto the floor, Buzz was hovering over me and I was exhausted from the laughing and with him laughing it was a sweet moment...I liked it. The next morning we met at the destination without Jessie and Andy and the Estate Agent was a little late but the traffic was horrific. The Cottage was very pretty, but the garden was a bit dead, I imagined what it would've looked like and it was just beautiful, I had high hopes for this place but they always say 'Looks can be deceiving', Inside the cottage was alright at the start but when it came to upstairs the floors creaked and rugs were covering huge holes in the floorboards, so we had to leave this one and look at the other one...which was worse, no wonder they haven't been sold I think the government need to sort out the place out. Another lot gone to waste and we couldn't find another one that was stable enough or up to my standards.

"Is there any decent house's out there" Woody sighed.

"We'll find one" Buzz smiled.

"I hope so, I hate that apartment" Woody folded his arms.

"Really?" Buzz said shocked. "There is one thing that was good about it"

"Like what? the door" Woody sarcastically said.

"How about the bathroom" Buzz chuckled then smiled. "Where we had our first Kiss"

I just blushed and looked out the window. When at home I just slucked on the sofa, I checked my wallet and noticed that most of the lotto money had went missing, I panicked and searched in every pocket in my wallet and nothing came up I checked every single pocket nothing, vamoose, vanished I tried looking for Buzz but I couldn't find him anywhere, after a couple minutes of searching Buzz came in.

"What are you doing?" Buzz wondered.

"I'VE LOST MOST OF THE MONEY!" Woody yelled while looking around.

"It's okay" Buzz smiled.

"OKAY!, I'VE LOST OVER £80,000!" Woody yelled.

"Alright lets check the car together" Buzz said holding his hand out.

"Okay" Woody nodded.

We went out to the car and I searched the front while Buzz casually searched the back...What I didn't get was the way he was acting, I mean we've lost over £80,000 and he was taking his time and not even caring, actually when Buzz entered the room seeing me looking for something he didn't seem bothered...Is he seeing someone else or is he planning to do something to me, It was then I looked in the compartment where the passenger seat was and found some Keys. I've never seen these keys, What could they be from? more importantly Why is Buzz hiding them?

Chapter 27 - Buzz's Surprise

"Buzz?" Woody wondered.

"Yeh" Buzz said while looking around.

"What's these?" Woody said holding up keys.

"There just Spare Keys" Buzz shrugged.

"For what?" Woody said confused.

"The car" Buzz thought.

"Do you think I was born yesterday" Woody tutted. "These are not car keys, what've you done"

"Okay okay I'll show you" Buzz said shutting the back door.

Buzz came into the front of his car and told me to sit in the front with the keys, with a quick look at his phone he started the car and we drove off. It wasn't til we reached the countryside when I got suspicious, and every time I tried to talk to him or ask him questions he would just ignore me. It was frustrating and I wanted to know, we went past a couple of nice houses and it was a shame they weren't for sale, we drove past about 5 and Buzz did a sudden stop he then told me to cover my eye's, pissed off as I was I went along with it, he assisted me out of the car and he left me standing somewhere with him telling me not to peak...You've got some nerve Buzz STOP TEASING ME!.

"Okay now open" Buzz smiled. "SURPRISE!"

When I opened my eyes a beautiful well groomed cottage stood in front of me; the door carved and decorated with a floral pattern, windows made with oak with some flowers in one corner, vines curling and twisting up the cottage and the golden crisp hay neatly packed on top.

"OH MY GOD!" Woody yelled.

"It's my surprise for you" Buzz smiled.

"It's It's PERFECT!" Woody said running up to Buzz and kissing him.

"Wow maybe I should buy house's more often" Buzz said after the kiss.

"Heh" Woody blushed.

We entered into the house and everything was neat, no cracks, no damp, no bugs or nothing it was perfect it even had an attic room which I have always wanted.

"Buzz it's amazing" Woody hugged Buzz. "When do we get our stuff in?"

"In about 1 hour" Buzz smirked.

"What!?" Woody said shocked.

"Yeh, me, Jessie and Andy planned it" Buzz explained. "It was hard trying to get the money out without you knowing"

"Thanks Buzz" Woody looked down.

I couldn't express my feelings by words I had to show him another way, so plucking up the courage I made my first move on Buzz...as he was smiling I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, this was especially weird for me, but Buzz reasurred me and put his hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes and I enjoyed the moment I loved it in fact, Buzz then added 'The Spark' and for the first time I was sure I was in love with the man I cared for. I was sure I was in love with Buzz.

"Woody?" Buzz stopped.

"Yeh" Woody smiled.

"Does this mean you love me?" Buzz puzzled.

"...Yeh I love you Buzz" Woody nuzzled Buzz.

Chapter 28 - New House, New Life

An hour had passed and Jessie and Andy arrived with the removal truck with all our possessions in. They have had to have packed half the stuff before we left so how did they pull it off? Jessie opened the door with about three boxes in her hand with a squinted look on her face and when placing the boxes on the floor a sigh of relief was all over her; she was wearing simple but fashionable clothes, she wore a violet shirt with a 3/4 length blue jacket, with some black skinny jeans and her usual trainers, her hair was the typical ponytail and carried on with collecting boxes, On the other hand Andy was carrying the heavy objects and struggling to even stand...he wasn't wearing a lot; black vest and joggers with some white trainers, He looked pretty nice...

"Nice Haircut" Andy sniggered.

"Thanks...wait why are you laughing?" Woody asked.

"Ugh, No you just...never mind" Andy said placing the boxes down.

"Are you helping Woody?" Buzz said picking up Jessie's boxes.

"Will in a minute" Woody yelled as Buzz went upstairs. "No, I wanna know"

"Okay" Andy looked around. "You look kinda hot with the hairstyle"

"Wha!?, So why you laugh!" Woody said shocked.

"Nothing...something just made me laugh...yeh erm it was this picture" Andy pointed.

"Right..." Woody suspiciously said.

"COME ON!" Jessie yelled from the truck.

Andy departed to help Jessie with the sofa and beds as I helped Buzz with the boxes downstairs...Questions raced through my mind; Did Andy really meant that? Was he in love with me? or Was he Joking around? I guess I can't really know with Andy until he tells me, he can trick so many people with his persuasive talk, that's probably how he first forced me into it at college...I just hope he doesn't try anything, I just have a huge hunch.

"Push! push!" Andy shouted.

"I'm trying!, you so don't know what I'm going through!" Jessie yelled.

"It's coming now PUSH!" Andy said pushing.

"ARGH!" Jessie whaled.

"You do know from upstairs it sounds really dirty" Buzz said looking confused while on the stairs.

"Well its gone hard to get this in" Jessie said with relief of it over.

"What the hell,oh" Woody sighed. "I thought you two were-"

"Don't you even dare say it Cowboy" Jessie glared.

"Were HAVING SEX!" Woody laughed.

"Thats it!" Jessie said climbing over the sofa.

Jessie chased me around the whole house until I hid from her in the closet in mine and Buzz's room...I waited and waited just to be on the safe side, because when Jessie is pissed she can start a fire with her anger and I wouldn't want to be on the side of that, It wasn't til a couple of moment later when I heard footsteps outside getting louder, I was just hoping it wasn't her. A shadow of feet appeared on the floor of the closet and I knew for a fact that who ever was out there knew I was in here...

"Psst, I see you"

'Oh Crap'

"Psst, I know your there sheriff"

At that point I knew who it was.

"Is she gone?" Woody asked.

"She said that If i found you she promised to hold off" Buzz said coming into the closet.

"Buzz what you do-" Woody said as Buzz shushed him.


	9. Chapter 29 - 32

Chapter 29 - Andy's Move...

"Shush" Buzz whispered.

I was cramped enough as it is before Buzz came in, I had to hold my legs up with my arms with my whole body pushed against the wall so him sliding in just made it more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Buzz this is uncomfortable" Woody said wriggling around.

"You don't need to worry" Buzz smiled.

I knew exactly what Buzz wanted to do so before he tried anything I just said 'You really think I'm going to fall for that' with a confused look on his face I just got up in the closet and barged past him, he fell out on his back and I crouched down to his level. I have never seen him embarrassed in fact never seen him blush like a tomato before, it was kinda cute with his chubby like face.

"Ah" Buzz said falling onto the floor on his back. "What the-"

"Now Buzz, when you have your bright dirty thoughts" Woody said crouching down. "Just remember, now that we've been going out for a couple of months-"

"Actually it's nearly 3 months" Buzz corrected with a blushed face.

"Whatever, that I can read you like a glove" Woody sniggered. "Which means you'll have to do better than that to trick me"

I just left Buzz figuring out what just happened and went downstairs to help Andy and Jessie. I got to the living-room and peaked my head around the door, Jessie looked at me with a glare then she laughed because of the face I pulled, I then grabbed a box and helped organizing what needs to go where, moments later Buzz came downstairs and while I was sorting the boxes he come up behind me and was going to prod me in the side but I knew exactly what to do so I grabbed both his hands and threw them off, after that Andy and Jessie whaled with laughter and I just simply said 'Try a little harder Buzz', I completely humiliated him and I just chuckled to myself as he stood there starstruck, he sat on the sofa really puzzled and I handed him the last box to sort out for the night, he just slightly nodded and checked the box. While he was doing that I waved Jessie goodbye as she got picked up by her Dad, Andy asked me if it was alright to stay as he was alone and gets very lonely and said it was fine but he had to prepare his own bed for the night. I went into the living-room to see how far Buzz got; he finished it but he wasn't in the room...

"Buzz?" Woody wondered while looking around. "I swear to god if you spring out and scare me, your so gonna get it"

"Woody?" Andy said with duvets in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Buzz is hiding somewhere, I know it" Woody said turning to Andy.

"Why would he be hiding?" Andy said as Buzz was creeping behind Woody and telling Andy to shush.

"Because I just Humiliated him" Woody explained.

"BAZINGA!" Buzz said tickling Woody. "Is that a shock enough for you"

"AH NO GET OFF!" Woody said while laughing. "STOP I BEG OF YOU!"

"Well did I surprise you" Buzz smiled.

"NO AH AH OKAY OKAY YES IT WAS GET OFF! NOOOOO!" Woody whaled. "Phew, you got me back I suppose"

"Heh can't humiliate Buzz Lightyear without him getting his own back" Buzz chuckled.

I just sat on the sofa and Andy brought a DVD for us to watch, something called 'Dinosaur' which was about an orphaned dinosaur raised by lemurs joins an arduous trek to a sanctuary after a meteorite shower destroys his family home. It was really good so far and when it got half-way we had our tea break, I went into the Kitchen to prepare the snacks and drinks, But someone wasn't too far away from me, following me, watching me...

"Hmm, hm hmm, hmm" Woody said humming the Jurassic park theme.

"You do know it's not Jurassic Park" Andy said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh hey Andy, yeh sorry it was the first Dino theme in my head" Woody chuckled.

"Woody?" Andy said moving closely behind Woody. "Did you ever rethink about what happened back in college? Did you ever think it would work?"

"What you mean?" Woody wondered. "Oh...erm not really, Why?"

"I could always change that..." Andy said moving closer to Woody.

Chapter 30 - The Truth behind the Story

'Woody? What are you doing?' Buzz asked.

'Writing my story' Woody smiled.

'Wait, when did you start this?' Buzz said confused.

'A while ago' Woody shrugged.

'What's it about?' Buzz wondered.

'It's about how we first met, what happened in between it and stuff like that' Woody explained.

'Can I read?' Buzz asked.

'I've been posting them up on my Deviant account' Woody showed the website.

'What Chapter you up to?' Buzz puzzled.

'A bit nosey aren't we?' Woody raised his eyebrow. 'Well I've just finished Chapter 30'

'Anyone said anything?' Buzz smiled.

'Why don't you take a look yourself' Woody tutted.

'Okay okay chill out' Buzz said frailing his hands infront of his face.

Jessie peered around the corner with her Pajamas as they were having a sleepover, she heard Buzz and Woody talk from upstairs and wanted to be nosey to find out what was happening.

'Ah thats where you've been hiding' Jessie said poking her head around.

'Is there a sign on the door saying Animal Exhibit?' Woody joked.

'I dunno I didn't check' Jessie laughed.

'You've got some nerve' Woody frowned.

'Oh wait was I disturbing something' Jessie chuckled.

'For God's sake' Woody Face palmed.

'Hey guys, Woah what the hell is happening here?' Andy wondered.

'ROLL UP! ROLL UP! COME AND MEET THE AMAZING WOODY PRIDE WORKING AT HIS DESK' Woody yelled.

'Am I missing something?' Andy puzzled.

'HAHA!, no it's fine Andy, It's Woody's inside joke, because when he was busy everyone seemed to have came in and nosed on what he was doing' Jessie explained.

'Oh I get it now, so he's thinking he's some sort of circus act' Andy realized.

'Thats it Andy make it worse' Woody sighed.

'Huh?' Andy said confused.

'Nevermind, Can you just leave me!' Woody yelled.

'Alright Mr author we'll leave you aloooone' Jessie joked.

Jessie, Andy and Buzz finally left the room after some shoving from Woody so with them gone he could finally sit down and resume with Chapter 31 - Embarrassment...

Chapter 31 - Embarrassment...

'Now where was I' Woody thought. 'Oh yeh...' Woody resumed.

So we were half way through the film that Andy had brought in when I thought it was time to call a tea break, I went into the kitchen closely followed by Andy and prepared the cups for the tea, it wasn't until Andy spoke correcting that the tune I was singing was from the wrong film when I knew he was there, he then started to ask me funny Questions like 'Did you ever rethink about what happened back in college?' or 'Did you ever think it would work?' it was then he started to get closer when I began to worry...

"Andy?" Woody said as Andy was right behind him.

"Yeh" Andy said as he hovered his head over Woody's shoulder.

"Erm...can ask something?" Woody worried while stirring the tea. "Are you in LAOve-"

Andy had placed his hands on my waist and lent his head on my shoulders, I tried getting him off but he just started moving his hands up and down which made me flinch and bend down slightly, he then got one of his hands up my shirt I was wearing and I furiously closed my eyes hoping it was a Nightmare but it was when he moved his second hand near my pants that was when I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't a dream but it was real so I shoved him off and turned around with a angered look on my face.

"Are you crazy!" Woody growled. "I'm with Bu-"

At that point Andy had passionately kissed me on the lips, I tried forcing him off but he grabbed both my hands and resumed with his actions, he then started to add his own touches; the tongue, the twisting and the licking.

"Andy..Stop" Woody begged as Andy stopped kissing and let go of one of Woody's hands.

"I'll make sure you won't utter a word" Andy cooed into Woody's ear.

"Wha-AHha" Woody said as Andy sneakily put his hand down in his pants.

"N-no" Woody cried.

"You enjoying it?" Andy smirked.

"NO!" Woody yelled as he escaped and ran upstairs.

I couldn't stay there any longer, I locked myself in the bathroom and I hoped that Andy didn't follow me upstairs. I sobbed in the corner beside the sink, hiding myself, I kept thinking that I betrayed Buzz, I was hopeless, I was a disgraced. Moments later there was a soft knock at the door, I was hoping so much it wasn't Buzz but If it was Andy it would've been a lot worse.

"Woody?" Buzz softly said through the door. "Are you okay?"

What the hell do I say to him? Do I tell him the truth? How would he react? Would he act the same way he did before, But worse?

"I'm, I'm fine" Woody lied. "I Just been sick"

Buzz unlocked the door with the spare key. "I forgot to tell you that there was a spare key" Buzz smiled. "Wait have you been crying? What happened?"

"I just said I been sick" Woody sniffed.

"Can you say that to my face" Buzz sighed.

"I-I-I can't" Woody said looking away.

"What's wrong?" Buzz wondered.

"Buzz I can't say..." Woody cried.

'Hey Buzz!' Woody yelled.

'Yeh?' Buzz said around the door.

'Can you help me out with the part when...' Woody explained.

'Yeh sure' Buzz agreed.

Chapter 32 - Waiting in the Dark (Buzz's Takeover)

I grabbed Woody's hand and squeezed beside him, I then rubbed his knuckles and told him 'Don't cry and not to be afraid' I then kissed him on the cheek...Woody reacted in the most horrible way; He forced himself up and furiously slammed his head on the sink causing him to fall onto the floor...unconscious. I stood there starstruck trying to get back to reality, when I shock myself back into realism I shouted Andy upstairs and yelled to him to grab a phone and call the ambulance.

"What the-" Andy said shocked at the scene.

"FUCKING CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Buzz shouted as he picked up Woody.

"Ok ok" Andy said dialing 999.

"Hang in there Woody" Buzz prayed.

"Yeh can I have a Ambulance my friends unconscious in the bathroom" Andy Panicked. "Yeh he's still breathing"

"Hang in there, Hang in there" Buzz said sobbing into Woody's chest.

"Thank you" Andy said ending the call. "They'll be here in about 10 minutes the latest"

"Sorry I snapped he just shot up when I kissed him on the cheek" Buzz puzzled while looking at Woody.

I just sat there with Woody looking at his Unconscious face, hoping he weren't badly hurt. A couple of minutes later the Paramedics arrived earlier than planned and told us he needed to be taken to the van asap, I picked Woody up in a Bridal style and looked at him hoping he would wake up and then carefully carried him downstairs and out of the door. I asked Andy to get the keys and lock up the house, I then placed Woody on the bed, sat there looking at him with a worrying look, Andy was not long behind us and came in the van with us.

"Okay can you tell us what happened" The Paramedic asked.

"Well he was in the bathroom upset so I went in there to try and help him, it was when I soothed him when he reacted badly and smashed his head on the sink and fell down...I-I didn't know what to do" Buzz closed his eyes, thinking it was all his fault.

"Your a good friend then?" The Paramedic smiled.

"We're not friends...We're a couple" Buzz corrected as he still focused on Woody.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry" The Paramedic gulped.

"It's okay I just hope it's not serious" Buzz hoped.

"Lets hope so pal" Andy said putting his hand on Buzz's shoulder.

We arrived at the hospital. They unloaded Woody and I grabbed his hand still praying he would awake soon, when entering they said to wait outside of the theatre room...I didn't want to but I did. I waited...waited...and waited, waiting was the hardest, Andy was there but I focused on that door which seemed like hours, just waiting for something to happen, I was thinking the worse, thinking he was dead, thinking he had left me I couldn't be brave no more and my heart spilt in so many ways I couldn't even begin to count them. The nurse came out.

"Are you a Mr Lightyear?" The nurse said with the clipboard in her hand.

"Yes" Buzz said getting up in a flash.

"I'm afraid I have Bad news" The Nurse Regretted. "Woody is in a Coma"

My heart sank and I couldn't breathe I just sat there starstruck hoping it was a Nightmare, but then when entering the room with Woody's peaceful look on his face I just fell to my knee's and cried breaking every part of my emotions left in me.

'Buzz I'm Here!' Woody tried yelling out of the Darkness. 'I can hear you, Don't cry' Woody shouted as the darkness surrounded him.  
'I need you...' Woody sobbed.


	10. Chapter 33 - 36

Chapter 33 - Alone in the dark... (Buzz's Takeover)

I got up off the hospital ground and slowly made my way over to Woody... every time I looked at him, I teared up his peaceful look on his face determined his fate. I sat on the chair beside the bed and looked into his thoughts, I was trying to reach him trying to pull him out...But it didn't work. I placed my hands on one of his and just stared into the dark, Andy tried to talk but I was focusing more on Woody, hoping he would wake up soon.

'Buzz, I can feel your warmth from your hand' Woody thankfully said. 'Don't leave me'

"I got you some toast" Andy smiled.

I ignored him, I was too worried about Woody.

"Come on pal" Andy begged. "You need to eat"

"How about Woody, he can't eat" Buzz said focusing on Woody.

'Don't worry about me Buzz, Please just eat...for me' Woody said placing his hands on the wall that was preventing him to escape.

"I can't eat, not when he's laying there helpless" Buzz sobbed.

"Don't you think if he could talk to you he would tell you to eat" Andy wondered.

"I know but...I can't not if he's not" Buzz lowered his head.

"Buzz...here" Andy said handing him some toast. "Just eat, you can go outside if you don't want him to see you"

"I don't want to leave his side" Buzz teared up. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him"

"Just eat I'm sure he'll be fine" Andy smiled.

I nodded and ate the toast, I couldn't help but think about what was Woody going through, How he must be feeling, What he was thinking, What he must think of me... After all it was my fault.

'I can't feel your warmth...you must be eating' Woody smiled. 'Just don't leave my side...Please...' Woody hoped.

After the toast I resumed to what I was doing, making Woody knew that I was there, It came to evening and Andy had to leave because he had University tomorrow and moments later Jessie ran in the room as she not long heard the news from Andy. She came rushing in and gave me a huge hug as she knew how heartbroken I must be she then looked at Woody...she was gobsmacked, he not long broke his leg and already he was back where he started. It broke her heart and cried her heart out, I was there and I comforted her...

"H-he was fine w-when I left" Jessie cried.

"It's okay" Buzz said hugging her. "He's still here he's just...asleep"

"D-do you t-think he c-can hear us" Jessie asked sorrily.

"Yeh, I'm sure he can" Buzz said placing one his hands on Jessie's head and rubbing softly. "I bet if he could talk, he would make us all laugh" Buzz smiled.

"Y-yeh" Jessie said burying her head in Buzz's chest.

'I never knew you would be so torn up by this' Woody cried softly. 'I'm sorry...'

It came to late evening and Jessie had to go home as her Mum called her, she placed a kiss on Woody's hand and wished him luck, she then bursted into tears and carefully hugged him, crying as she did it. It wasn't possible for her to stay anyway as only one person could stay with the patient overnight. I looked at Woody, and closed my eyes as I couldn't believe what was happening. I sat on the chair and grasped his hand tightly letting him no I was there...

"I haven't left you..." Buzz sobbed.

'Thanks Buzz...' Woody smiled with a tear down his face. 'I knew I never should've doubted you'

"But you can't leave me" Buzz cried. "YOU'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS!"

'Trust me Buzz I can't' Woody said depressed. 'I would if I could but I can't...' Woody said against the wall.  
-

Chapter 34 - Has it really been that long?...(Buzz's Takeover)

It had been two weeks since Woody had the accident, and two weeks he hasn't moved from his spot, He was still unconscious making it hard for all of us. I had been there every step of the way, I was doing better than I did the first week as before I didn't want to eat and I refused until I had seen Woody eat, It was then they had to implant an feeding tube so he can receive nutrients and liquids straight to his stomach and a Catheter that goes straight into his bladder to help him to urinate. Jessie and Andy always visited with clothes for me every couple of days, they also helped out with the washing at our house even when they had there own to attend to but they said 'Your our closest friends, and it wouldn't be the same without you'. One day Jessie and Andy turned up in there usual clothes; Andy wore a white shirt, with a red, green and white checkered shirt, then he had some baggy blue denim jeans with a chain clipped on the belt loops finished with some plain white trainers, On the other hand Jessie wore something not in her comfort zone; she had a black vest on with a 3/4 length leather jacket with skinny jeans and some heals, and her hair styled straightened with a fringe...She looked pretty fine.

"Hey" Andy smiled.

"Hiya" Jessie said depressed hugging Buzz.

"Hi" Buzz smiled.

"How are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine for now" Buzz said depressed. "Oh Jessie I miss him"

"It's okay" Jessie hugged Buzz. "I miss him to"

Another week passed by...another week...No movement...No...Feeling.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked.

"What.." Buzz sorrowed.

"Do you still think he's here" Jessie regretted.

"What!?" Buzz angered.

"Look it's been 3 weeks" Jessie explained.

"Has it been that long?" Buzz said shocked.

"I'm afraid so" Jessie sighed.

"NO!" Buzz stood his ground. "HE'S STILL HERE!"

"But-" Jessie tried getting a word in.

"NO!, JUST GO!" Buzz shouted.

After that another day passed and not even a flinch from Woody...I myself was beginning to lose hope. We had less visits from Andy and Jessie, and when they did they were only concerned about me and not Woody!, I was disgraced how could they lose hope or even think that he was dead, they tried to convince me it was over but nothing worked not while I was breathing. Everyone lost hope and knew Woody was dead.

"Woody?, If you can hear me" Buzz said holding his hands. "I'm beginning to think we're losing everyone around us..."

'They can't...' Woody blanked. 'Buzz I'm trying so hard to get out of here!, PLEASE DON'T YOU LOSE HOPE IN ME!'

"It's been 3 weeks..." Buzz sobbed. "Please, I need you to prove them wrong...Please"

'I will don't you worry' Woody promised.

"And Woody..." Buzz gulped. "If you ever get out of this, I want us to be more closer"

'What...What do you mean If?' Woody wondered. 'Buzz...please please don't say your losing hope' Woody begged with a tear.

3 weeks...1 day over 3 weeks...How could he be still alive...Woody don't leave me...Don't make me wait another day...

Chapter 35 - Andy's confession...

The next morning rose and another morning when nothing new happened. Andy came and visited me, to see if I was alright...My heart was being destroyed little by little every day that passed, I had no hope, I wanted to believe but nothing was there only sadness, my brain had given up on him but my heart lived on. I didn't want to face the fact he was dead so I kept lying to myself saying he would awake soon enough...But how can that be true when every minute went by just made it worse.

"Buzz?" Andy wondered. "Are you crying?"

"It-It's all my fault" Buzz sadly said.

"What!?" Andy said shocked. "How can it be your fault?"

"Because, If I hadn't have come into the bathroom and kissed him on the cheek, he wouldn't have even been here" Buzz lowered his head.

"Buzz, It's not your fault" Andy smiled.

"IT IS!" Buzz yelled.

"IT'S NOT! IT'S MINE!" Andy shouted. 'Time for Buzz to know...'

"How is it yours" Buzz wondered.

"Because..." Andy took a breath in. "When Woody went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks I followed him..."

"Yeh..." Buzz impatiently said.

"Well when he was pouring out the tea I well...came onto him" Andy gulped.

"What" Buzz's anger grew.

"I still had feelings for him and well at first I grasped his waist which made him jump a little, He turned around to try and ask What I was doing but I went a bit further..." Andy explained. "I put so much passion into this kiss he grew a tear, and well I thought I could calm him by putting my hand down his-"

As Andy was explaining, My anger forced into me. The rage building and building as he got further into his story, my fists clenched as he said how he violated Woody, No wonder he reacted in such a way!, I knew he wasn't ready for any of the extreme stuff, so when Andy did this to him it shock him up, making him scared of any contact put towards him...Woody i'm sorry he let you do this to you...BUT ANDY WILL PAY FOR HE HAS DONE TO YOU!

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FURTHER!" Buzz enraged.

"Huh!?" Andy wondered. "No, no no no no, Buzz just listen"

"HOW CAN I!" Buzz said picking up Andy by his collar. "YOU! YOU VIOLATED HIM!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I j-just got a b-bit carried a-away" Andy begged. "P-please what would W-woody think?"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!, HE'S GONE THROUGH ENOUGH!" Buzz raged. "YOUR SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

I raised my fist to strike Andy. Andy put his hands up to protect his face, I was soo ready, I wanted to kill this bastard for what he made Woody go through, HOW DARE HE!. I brought my fist and before I struck...

"b-buzz" Woody faintly spoke.

I dropped Andy which made him whack his knee's on the floor...I suppose that can do for now...I rushed over to Woody grabbing his hand and tightly squeezing it, tears of joy ran down my face, I was so happy hearing that noble voice of his and waiting so long just made me smile.

"WOODY!" Buzz yelled dropping Andy to the floor.

"B-buzz" Woody said opening his eye.

"How you feeling?" Buzz asked joyfully as Woody put a hand on his cheek.

"B-buzz...I..Love you" Woody said as his arm flopped down.

"Woody?...Woody?...WOODY!?" Buzz said shaking his hand to get his attention. "What happened" Buzz cried.

He fell back to sleep. He slipped away from me again...

Chapter 36 - The First stage. (Buzz's Takeover)

"NURSE!" Buzz shouted.

In seconds the nurse arrived, and wondered why I was panicking, I told her that he was awake for a couple a seconds and he just flopped down after a couple of seconds, she came over to me and tried to calm me and said to not to worry it's just the first stage.

"First stage?" Buzz wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Well when Recovering it's usually gradual, with patients becoming more and more aware over time, they may be awake and alert for only a few minutes the first day, but gradually stay awake for longer and longer periods" The Nurse explained.

"So what does this mean?" Buzz asked.

"Well it's good news for us" The Nurse smiled. "It means he'll be gradually coming out of the coma soon enough"

"Thank God" Buzz smiled. "You hear that Woody?, You be with me soon enough"

"How about Jessie?" Andy wondered.

"DON' T think I haven't forgotten" Buzz glared. "Your lucky Woody awoke, Because you would have been dead"

"I-In the Hospital?" Andy worried.

"I'm not actually going to kill you, but I'd have made sure you'd have stayed here the night" Buzz growled.

"I'm going to ring Jessie and go home" Andy gulped.

"Oh and Andy" Buzz added. "Don't think I won't let you get away"

Andy nervously nodded and left the room. Now knowing Woody could wake up any time I wanted to be there when he did. I sat there, waiting, waiting for something to happen, waited how I've not missed that word...But knowing he was alright, it seemed time around me was more quicker and wasn't as a bore to me...But when it come to Woody nothing matters.

Meanwhile...  
'NOOO!' Woody said banging his fists on the wall. 'I was soo close!' Woody raged. 'Don't worry I'll get out of here...Just for you Buzz'  
'There must be something that can push me out' Woody thought. 'Ah ha!'

"So...I finally know why you reacted so bad..." Buzz smiled. "I thought it was me, that made you react like that"

'Buzz..I'm...nearly...there...' Woody said pushing the wall.  
-"Well at least your okay" Buzz said laying his head on Woody's chest.

It came to midnight, Jessie hadn't come but she texted saying that she couldn't make it as she had to finish coursework that was meant to be due in a couple of weeks ago. I had fell asleep on Woody's chest and I was peacefully asleep when I felt a hand stroke my hair, I enjoyed it at first when I realized me and Woody were the only people in the room.

"Hmmm" Buzz smiled.

"Enjoying that Buzz?" Woody smiled with a croaky voice.

"Woody!" Buzz shot up. "Sorry I erm..fell asleep"

"I guessed" Woody coughed. "So how long have you been here?"

"3 weeks and 2 days" Buzz remembered. "But before you fall into slumber again, How do you know your going to drop off?"

"I start to feel faint" Woody smiled. "So Andy told you then?"

"Oh my..." Buzz lowered his head. "Yeh" Buzz growled.

"Buzz can you promise me something" Woody sighed.

"Anything" Buzz smiled.

"Promise me you'll leave Andy to me...I don't want you to get involved" Woody said as he fell back onto the pillow.

"Goodnight Woody" Buzz smiled kissing Woody's forehead.


	11. Chapter 37 - 40

Chapter 37 - The Sheriff Returns! (Buzz's last Takeover)

Every day that passes Woody would wake up every couple of hours for longer periods of time, I would supply proper food for him when he awakens and sit by him helping any troubles he had as his bones are weak from the Coma. It wasn't til the third day when he began to become more alert and focused and less weak. Now more calmer and relieved Jessie and Andy Visited.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled as she hugged Woody.

"Woah there Jessie" Woody said as he was choked by Jessie's hug.

"Don't you ever make me that worried at all!" Jessie sobbed. "YOU GOT THAT!"

"Sure" Woody said hugging Jessie back.

"How you feeling" Andy asked.

"Hmph" Buzz growled.

"Kinda weak but getting better..." Woody sighed. "But next time you have Ideas keep them to yourself"

"Ah...yeh" Andy gulped.

Few minutes later the doctor arrived; he came in his usual white coat, he was a teenaged boy with a neat hairstyle his clothes hidden under the lookable lab coat, he came in with a clipboard and a smile on his face bringing the best news a guy like me could possibly want.

"You must be Woody" The doctor smiled.

"Yeh" Woody nodded.

"I have some good news" The doctor said looking at his clipboard. "I'm proud to announce-"

"OMG REX IS THAT YOU!" Jessie shouted.

"Jessie?" Rex puzzled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Jessie said in excitement.

"Can you address me in my real name at work" Rex rolled his eyes. "I'm proud to announce, that your clear to leave the hospital as you've fully recovered from the Coma"

"REALLY!" Buzz shot up from the seat.

"Precisely" Rex nodded. "I'll speak to you when my shifts over. which will be in about 15 minutes"

"OKAY!" Jessie nodded.

I helped Woody out of the bed; I put my arm around his shoulders and lifted him so he was turned facing me, Woody then pushed himself off the bed which made him fall onto the ground, I handed him my hand but he just struggled up and stood solo as he started to walk his legs wobbled but after the first couple of steps fell down, I caught him and smiled and said 'You can do it', He looked at me and smiled. Rex was studying as if he couldn't walk then he would have to stay longer at the hospital, But I think Woody knew this and in an instant he started walking normally just like me and you. He stood proud and grabbed the clothes I had set out for him when he got out of the Coma. Woody stood in his outfit that me, Jessie and the...witch made for him; the Blue Denim Jeans and the Brown leather belt round his waist, then the buttoned up burgundy shirt, the final touch was the Tango and Swing shoes Black trim on brown with an necklace that Andy had got him the Fossil Brown leather strap watch...I think that was the best outfit that Woody had ever owned.

Woody breathes in. "It's sooo good to get out of bed" Woody laughed.

"I think this is a relief for all of us" Buzz laughed.

"Well what can I say" Woody shrugged.

"I love that outfit" Jessie and Andy said.

"THE SHERIFF IS BACK!" Woody laughed.

'Finally finished' Buzz said clicking his wrists.

'Thanks Buzz you did a good job keeping them guessing' Woody smiled.

'Anything for you Partner' Buzz laughed.

'Ha ha very funny' Woody tutted.

Chapter 38 - Woody Fights Back!

I was so pleased not being in that bed and allowed to stretch my arms but I wasn't pleased with Andy, not only did he force himself onto me but he had the cheek to do it when I was with Buzz...well really I don't think we're actually together yeh we've had our first kiss, we may have had our sweet moment and yes I slept with him but that doesn't mean we're couple does it? So now standing on my feet everyone smiled and looked at me, thankful that I was okay and not suffering from any side effects, I looked at Andy and thought in my head. I had some unfinished business to attend to.

"I've finished my shift" Rex sighed.

"FINALLY I CAN CATCH UP WITH YOU!" Jessie whaled.

"yay" Rex nervously cheered.

"So what you two doing now" Andy asked.

"Well hopefully get home and-" Buzz explained as Woody cutted in.

"Well one things for sure I've got a something planned for you" Woody said walking towards Andy.

"Really? Whats th-" Andy stopped.

I walked so close to Andy gulped and stepped back this gave me enough space to do what I had planned; I smirked and said the exact same thing he said to me 'I'll make sure you won't utter a word' and clenched my fist and looked directly into his thoughts, He was scared, terrified and sorry but I didn't care, I raised my fist and before Buzz could stop me...WHAM! right into the face with a twirl he span round like a ballerina and fell straight to the floor he was knocked out, I thought now you can experience what I went through you JERK! and when you think you've learnt your lesson you can come begging for forgiveness at my door.

"WOODY!" Buzz said him back.

"THE JERK DESERVED IT!" Woody said trying to put more hits at Andy.

"...woah" Jessie said shocked.

"You know you can seriously harm someone doing that" Rex said checking Andy.

"Good" Woody hmphed.

"Lets get you home" Buzz said escorting Woody out of the room.

"We'll meet you tomorrow" Jessie said as Buzz shut the door.

We went down the elevator and walked out of the door. Buzz was looking at me with a concerned face and probably was thinking what the hell was I thinking or where it came from, I just ignored it until we left the Hospital.

"Woody?" Buzz said looking out for his car.

"Yeh" Woody said crossing the road.

"Why? Where did that come from?" Buzz asked.

"He had it coming to him" Woody growled. "I guess I was just angry at him"

"No..." Buzz said unlocking the car.

"No?" Woody said sitting in the passenger seat.

"I think it means something else" Buzz said making his way round to the driver seat.

"What?" Woody puzzled.

"It means your protective" Buzz explained as he started the car. "I think you were trying to protect our relationship"

Before he drove off Buzz grabbed my hand and said 'Thanks' he then placed it in the middle and smiled at me. I lent towards him and kissed him slightly on the cheek before realizing what I did I backed off and apologized, he looked at me with a smile and said your welcome.  
I guess having a relationship like this with a man can be confusing when you haven't experienced before but I have to say I think I'm starting to get it.

Chapter 39 - Whats wrong with Buzz?

The journey home was nice, no screaming women in the back and no poor excuses of a joke coming from the back, Buzz was silent but he talked to me whenever I did, we joked and laughed about silly things we used to do in secondary school and things we were planning to do with friends, It was nice and I was glad that nearly was back to normal. We got home and sat on the sofa together. It was the next day and Buzz was up earlier than usual, I rubbed my eyes and was greeted by the morning rays, I looked down towards the bed to notice a table left at the end; I realized that the table had a nice cup of tea on it with Buzz's special breakfast he only makes for special occasions, t also had a note saying 'Sorry', I don't know why he was sorry it wasn't his fault but I thought instead of staying in bed I wanted to spend the morning with Buzz.

"Oh, Morning Woody" Buzz said putting down the paper.

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" Woody said sitting on the sofa.

"Well I was in the hospital for more than three weeks, so I had to entertain myself some how" Buzz explained.

"Okay...wait you have reading classes?" Woody said eating the breakfast.

"It's not all a shock now is it!?" Buzz puzzled.

"Sorry I never see you read" Woody chuckled. "Thought it would be to uncool for you to have glasses"

"Ha ha just because I was a Jock doesn't mean I'm always going to be the cool one" Buzz laughed. "Nah, there's not really any decent books to read out there"

I had finished my breakfast and Buzz offered to take it in the kitchen, I said I was quite capable and put it on the side of the sink. I came into the living room and Buzz was still reading the newspaper, I walked over and sat next to him, he smiled and resumed reading. This was a huge thing for me to do and I thought I was crazy but while he was reading I put my head on his chest and started to snuggle...He then looked surprised and shock his head, he then lifted me off him and he said 'no, I'm not in the mood', I was shocked when he left the room, I mean Buzz not in the mood he was the one that started this, Maybe he hasn't done that before or Maybe he still feels that everything was his fault...

"Buzz?" Woody said slowly entering the kitchen.

"Look I'm sorry I just..." Buzz didn't know how to explain it.

"Buzz it's not your fault" Woody smiled.

"It's not that" Buzz sighed.

"What is it?" Woody wondered.

"That so called first kiss in the bathroom" Buzz sighed. "I-I, I feel like I've forced it onto you"

"Oh Buzz" Woody smiled.

"What!?" Buzz questioned.

"Look I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm certain" Woody said walking close to Buzz. "Buzz it was a shock when you did it in the bathroom but it felt right"

"What do you mean?" Buzz puzzled.

"Well...I thought it was weird at first but as you got further and further I enjoyed it, that's why when I managed to escape and shut the door, I had all these unknown feelings, but Buzz" Woody explained. "I know what they mean now...Buzz I'm certain I love you"

"Really!?" Buzz nervously smiled.

"Of course" Woody nuzzled Buzz.

The next moment of my life would determine our strong bond we have today, I thought I was absolutely crazy and ludricus for even thinking about doing it but I knew it was right and the look on Buzz's face I had to reassure him somehow so I had to show him my way...or as it is today our way.

Chapter 40 - Woody's Move

The next moment of my life would determine our strong bond we have today, I thought I was absolutely crazy and ludricus for even thinking about doing it but I knew it was right and the look on Buzz's face I had to reassure him somehow so I had to show him my way...or as it is today our way. I was crazy thinking this but I needed to let Buzz know I was dedercated to him.

"Woody?" Buzz puzzled.

"Don't make this harder than it already is" Woody gulped as his head hovered over Buzz's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Buzz nervously smiled.

"Just-Just be quiet" Woody said hugging him.

"Huh!?" Buzz said shocked.

I hugged him tight, I was scared and nervous he hugged me back but he didn't at all know what was going to happen next and I looked at him and smiled.

"What was that for?" Buzz asked.

"Don't think I'm finished" Woody said pushing him slightly.

I was fed up and wanted to show my love and I kissed him passionately, his eyes shocked but relaxed when he saw my worried face he then took his hand soothed my feelings, I knew he was trying to lead so I grabbed his hand and placed it on my back, with my other hand I put it on his cheek Buzz grasped my waist and enjoyed the moment, we had breaks and breaths and I pushed it further; I pulled Buzz and he just widened his eyes and was confused where the confident person came from, I was just pleased it was with him and not Andy.

"Woody?" Buzz said as Woody stopped.

"Yeh?" Woody wondered.

"Where has this come from?" Buzz asked.

"Buzz...I needed to let you know I loved you and not for the petty stuff but the extra special love" Woody explained.

"I love you Woody" Buzz smiled.

"I love you too Buzz" Woody smiled and lent in for another.

"I've waited to long for this" Buzz said enjoying the slight kiss from Woody.

This was where things got intense. I placed another kiss on Buzz, by this time he was pressed against the wall and he didn't take any notice, he just moved when things got uncomfortable, I kissed him on the cheeks and then on the lips he was making sure I'd carry on so everytime I would pull away he would grab me and kiss me on the neck a few times this made me groan a little...

"Sorry" Woody gulped.

"It's okay" Buzz smiled. "Now lets finish this"

Buzz took me up stairs and I looked into the room; a beautiful double bed was in a romantic scene with scented candels and petals scattered everywhere. Buzz smiled and sat me on the bed, Has he been planning this? or Has he just done this for my return?, He whispered in my ear 'Now it's my turn' and started to kiss down my neck slowly unbuttoning my shirt...and well the rest I think you can figure out what happened.


	12. Chapter 41 - 44

Chapter 41 - The Strange dream...

Last night was amazing, Buzz was gentle and always made sure he didn't push too far, it was nice to see someone care for me the way he did...I liked it. It was midnight and I lay on the memory foam mattress felt like I was sleeping on air and I just drempt the most weirdest dream, something involving my old bully and the witch. The horrific nightmare went like this...  
It was pitch black the storm thundering and the rain pelting on the windows, the lights not working, the street black and creepy and a hint of danger around every corner, I was sitting on the sofa reading a book, I was alone as Buzz went out to do a Job. I was wearing typical indoor clothing; white t-shirt with checkered shirt and blue denim jeans with some shoes it was peaceful aside the thunder when an frightful crash, bang jumped me to my feet, the book fell to the floor and I walked out of the living-room and walked slowly towards the door...I opened it and looked around and as the rain struck down a faint dark figure was standing in the middle of the road still and not moving, I grabbed a coat and walked outside, I made sure anyone else wasn't outside and I walked cautiously up to the stranger.

"Excuse me" Woody asked. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am" the stranger replied.

I knew the voice like a bad smell.

"Leonardo Torre Savino" Woody frowned.

"Woody Pride it's been a while" Leonardo smirked.

"Yeh I would've preferred it if it was longer" Woody growled.

"Now no need to be like that" Leonardo chuckled.

"So what are you doing here Leonardo" Woody angered.

"Hmph I don't want you to call me that" Leonardo said angrilly.

"So what do I call you?" Woody puzzled.

"Call me 'Lotso' " Lotso laughed.

"Why?" Woody chuckled. "Gonna be Lots 'O hugging bear now are we!?"

"NO!" Lotso shouted. "Lots 'O revenge I'd prefer!"

"Heh heh" Woody chuckled...'Hello Friend' "Huh!?"

I turned and faced to meet an old foe or what we call the witch. From what the shadows revealed I could see; an short skirt, shorter than usual with a jacket ripped and torn at the edges and boots probably knee high, Lotso wore a jacket baggy jeans and a some muddy boots.

"I've waited too long for this" Bo smiled.

"No...no" Woody shock his head.

"I'VE HAD IT! WITH YOU!" Bo said running and grabbing Woody.

She grabbed me by the arms so I couldn't push off, Lotso laughing in the background and walking onto the path. I was wriggling and moving trying to loosen her grip but she got tighter and tighter until I cried in pain, she smiled and said 'Where's your Buzz now Sheriff', I looked down the road and a pair of yellow glowing beams came faster towards us, with a gigantic shove she left me in the middle of the road and as the eyes got closer my eyes grew larger...  
I awoke with horror.

"AHHHGGHH!" Woody yelled waking Buzz up with a jump.

"You Okay" Buzz said grasping Woody with a hug.

"Yeh...I think" Woody said burying his head in his hug.

I hope I don't have this nightmare...Again...

Chapter 42 - 'It's Only a Dream'

"Are you sure?" Buzz smiled digging out Woody's head from his hug.

"No.." Woody sighed.

"It's only a dream" Buzz smiled.

"But I-I-It feels so real" Woody looked away.

"Woody..." Buzz sighed. "No one will touch you when I'm here"

"I Hope so" Woody smiled.

"Just go to sleep" Buzz smiled while scuffing his hair. "Ya Nucklehead"

"Hey!?" Woody said pushing his hand off. "Now my hairs messed up"

"Hasn't it always" Buzz laughed.

I just shock my head in disapproval and layed down to sleep, Buzz placed his arm around me and I drifted off to sleep after a couple hours trying to get that horror out of my head, with a little encouragement from Buzz by him soothing me to sleep I peacefully lay on the bed and slept like a log for the first time in 2 days. The next day I was so excited to go work I have been away for a month and I couldn't wait to finally go to that office or meet my local clients.  
In work people praised, gave me huge hugs and back tapped me when I walked by they kept saying how brave I was to come in work even with the events thats happened in the past couple of months, I went into my office and everything was the way I left it, nice neat and organised. I was allowed to leave work early, I didn't want to but my Boss insisted me to leave so I thought to pop round the corner to meet Jessie as I had about 30 minutes left before Buzz picked me up, waiting outside I put my hand in my pocket and sorted out my hair making sure it was neat, the girls in Jessie's college kept pointing and when I looked blushed when they saw me, I just hoped Jessie's break would come soon I felt so embarrassed.

"WOOOODY!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey Jessie" Woody smiled giving her a hug.

"OH MY GOD! How are you!?" Jessie squealed.

"Hey Jessie you know that guy?" A girl shouted from a far.

"Yeh you got a problem" Jessie yelled.

"No! It's just" The girl blushed as I looked at her. "Never mind"

"Argh this is soo humiliating" Woody hid his face with his hand.

"Heh heh the girls have a crush on you" Jessie laughed.

"Shut up" Woody said with a blushed face. "So what shall we do?"

She suggested to sit on the bench and just chill for the last 20 minutes, we talked, joked and laughed. Even with the odd stares embarrassing me I was just glad when my shift was nearly over, with a quick phone to Buzz saying where I was with a confused 'Ookay...' He drove to the college and parked his n-new c-c-car!? The Nissan Note 2009.

"How the hell could you afford this!?" Woody shouted.

"Lets just say I got a pay rise, Sheriff" Buzz smirked.

"Not so loud" Woody said covering his face, As Jessie chuckled in the background. "You'll have to explain it to me, while in the car"

"Anything for you Cowboy" Buzz said kissing me on the lips.

Even though it was in front of everyone I couldn't care less I was with Buzz and I was proud of it. I could see everyone with there jaws opened to the floor but when it comes to Buzz the only thing that matters is Love...

Chapter 43 - We're a sweet couple

"AH KEM!" Jessie coughed loudly.

"Sorry Jessie" Woody shrugged.

"Oh thats not the problem" Jessie tutted. "It's just everyone's looking at us"

"I don't care" Woody said looking at Buzz.

"Want a lift?" Buzz asked.

"Sorry still got 1 more lesson left, THEN I'M OFF FOR A WEEK!" Jessie partied to herself.

"Come on Jessie lesson is in 5 minutes" Jessie friend called.

"Oh Crap, Okay Twitch be there in a sec" Jessie said running "sorry guys got to go"

"Alright Jessie see ya soon" Buzz and Woody waved.

We hopped into Buzz's Nissan Note 2009 and I comfortably sat on the soft seats he came around the car and sat in the drivers seat, with a smile he looked at me and drove the car towards home, it was peaceful and we just held hands in the middle until Buzz had to use the stick but then we resumed and smiled for some of the journey until the question kept popping up, How the hell could he afford this!?

"Before you say it I know" Buzz said when Woody opened his mouth. "I told you I got a pay rise"

"But How!?" Woody wondered

"Well I got called out one day" Buzz explained. "And well...when working I thought as my Boss wasn't around I'd thought to carry on with my special project"

"Special Project?" Woody repeated.

"Yeh..." Buzz pulled his collar.

"It's nothing dirty is it!?" Woody wondered nervously.

"Wha!? No" Buzz said shocked at the idea. "We had been working on Modern houses and to be honest I was fed up of it, so I had been creating a nice traditional house"

"Oh really and what's that?" Woody puzzled.

"Well the house was a beautiful well groomed cottage; the door carved and decorated with a floral pattern, windows made with oak with some flowers in one corner, vines curling and twisting up the cottage and the golden crisp hay neatly packed on top" Buzz smiled as the car arrived.

"Wait you mean this cottage we're in was your design!?" Woody smiled in shock.

"Yep" Buzz smiled. "My boss snuck behind me and saw the design, He thought it was a masterpiece and wanted it to be built as soon as possible"

"Wait so How did you know it was finished" Woody asked.

"They called me after we looked at that House" Buzz explained. "So I said to keep it on hold until we've finished looking at lots and well I kinda said to the Estate agent to pick a horrible house so it would throw you off"

"You really do know how to keep secrets don't you" Woody shock his head. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nope" Buzz smiled. "We're a Sweet couple aren't we?"

"Yeh" Woody smiled.

We sat in the car for a while looking at each other, while holding hand and sweetly talking, Buzz got out of the car and opened my door and bowed... Buzz's silly games but that's what makes him cute But What we didn't realize was a slight sound getting closer...closer...and closer.

Chapter 44 - The Stallion Returns...

Buzz got out of the car and opened my door and bowed... Buzz's silly games but that's what makes him cute But What we didn't realize was a slight sound getting closer...closer...and closer.

"Whats that sound?" Woody said looking around.

"I don't know but its getting louder" Buzz said finding where the sound was coming from. "AND THATS WHY! MOVE WOODY!"

Buzz lept for me and pushed me to the stubby wall near the cottage. A horse zoomed past us and did a sudden stop; The horse turned its glossy hazelnut brown coat reflected off the night lamps and it's pale pink nose brighter than the rest of it's body and it's thick long black mane blowing off into the winds direction its black muddy hooves said it had been travelling for a while.

"B-B-B-BULLSEYE!" Woody yelled.

The horse neighed and trotted happily over.

"How the hell?" Buzz looked in confusion.

"How did you get here?" Woody said stroking Bullseye's coat.

"Hmm...What's this?" Buzz said pulling off a torn leaflet from his Halter. "Horse Show?"

"Yeh and it's taken place near our old House" Woody pointed out.

"Do you think he caught your scent and wanted to see you?" Buzz wondered.

Bullseye neighed, licked Woody and nodded.

"But..." Woody puzzled. "Bullseye you need to go home"

Bullseye shock his head in disaproval and sat on the floor not wanting to leave.

"How are we going to convince a stubborn horse to leave and go home" Buzz said scratching his head.

"More importantly where is he going to stay?" Woody said looking for a spot.

"What!?" Buzz said shocked.

"Well even if we call someone, there just going to say he'll have to stay here" Woody explained. "looks like your staying here for the night" Woody said to Bullseye.

Bullseye jumped up and trotted happily neighing around Buzz and Woody. I tied Bullseye up so he wouldn't run off or destroy anything, he was happy because I was there. We entered the house and I rang the Cowboy experience phone number and told them what happened they were shocked to hear that he even let a leash round him, they explained that his behavior had changed ever since I left the Holiday Camp and that he always tried to break free, I understood and thats when it got a bit difficult, they made us a deal saying if we kept Bullseye and a mate they would pay for everything, Food, shelter and health insurance as they were already paying for it. I wasn't sure but Buzz said we have the space we can take them up for a couple of months, so I agreed and they said Buttercup will be delivered with all the essentials. The call ended.

"Well this is going to be fun" Woody said rubbing his neck.

"It will be fine" Buzz said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Really? How hard is it going to be?"

"Buzz it's two horse's its going to be hard" Woody sighed.

"Well if we can take care of Jessie, How hard can it be?" Buzz laughed.

"Cheeky!" Woody laughed.

Outside I heard squealing and neighing...This is going to be fun...


	13. Chapter 45 -48

Chapter 45 - Woody's Partner

As I heard squealing and neighing from outside I opened the front door to see what all the commotion was all about, It was Jessie with Rex...I didn't know his real name, I'm going to have to ask him soon But Jessie was happily stroking Bullseye and He was neighing with enjoyment as he was getting all the attention, I walked over and hushed Bullseye, He snorted and nodded and went back to grasing while I was gently stroked his coat.

"OMG WOODY! IT'S BULLSEYE!" Jessie shouted with happiness.

"Tell me about it" Woody sighed.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"Don't know really, All we know is he was at a Horse show and he escaped just to see me" Woody thought.

"Whoa, when you said he had some connection with ya I thought you were joking" Jessie puzzled.

"I told you" Woody nodded. "Now we've got to keep him until-"

"YEE-HAW!" Jessie interrupted. "You can keep him!?"

"Yes but not only him but another Horse-" Woody tried to explain.

"WHAT!? ANOTHER! WOOO-HOO" Jessie interrupted again.

Buzz came outside with a Gazebo, blanket and some leftover carrots, the Gazebo took Five minutes to set up as it was a pop up one, he placed the blanket over and put a Dressing gown rope around his belly so Bullseye wouldn't get cold tonight and put the bowl of carrot aside Bullseye, He neighed excitedly and ate the carrots while murmuring to himself.

"OOooo Check you out Buzz" Jessie laughed.

"Hey! We've got to take responsibility now" Buzz said priding himself.

"I don't know, Always showing off" Woody tutted.

"Thats Me!" Buzz laughed.

"Come on, we better go in" Woody said pointing at the house.

"How about Bullseye?" Jessie asked.

"He'll be fine" Buzz answered. "I'll put the covers down so he doesn't get too cold, I'll meet you inside"

Me, Jessie and Rex went inside as Rex was merely a stranger to me and I haven't met him before I thought this would be the perfect time to get to know the real him.

"So what brings you here?" Woody asked.

"Erm...well we just wanted to say Andy will be fine, but then Jessie got distracted by Bullseye" Rex explained.

"Pft" Woody rolled his eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Jessie intruded. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM!"

Even though I was a meant to be asking the questions I couldn't leave Jessie in the dark so as I explained her attitude from being angry went from disgust and humiliation. Jessie apologized and then I continued to find out who Rex was; He was a really nice but nervous guy when it came to new people and as his father was the head doctor in the hospital he always thought that he was his inspiration to everything, Jessie was intrigued by the conversation and for once shutted up, Buzz not long came in and sat on the arm rest of the chair I was and listened in, He explained the fact that he had a lovely girlfriend named 'Trixie' and had his own little apartment for them to settle down. Now knowing Rex a little better he had a question for Me and Buzz...

"So...I hope this isn't personal but, How did you two get together?" Rex wondered.

Chapter 46 - The Clothes Shop Assistant

"Erm...well" Woody rubbed his neck. "It's hard to explain, A little help Buzz?"

"To be honest for me, it started a while ago" Buzz thought...

The week before College begun, As now I was off school and not doing much, sitting at home reading books and watching Tv with my parents, it wasn't the best thing in the world, but at least a couple a nights I would be able to escape from it, because of the part time job I have at a Library near the center of Town.I had to visit one of the cheap clothes shops as my wages from my job weren't enough to get me a fancy, swanky outfit, So the only shop I could think of was Primark. I browsed the jeans and shoes and nothing caught my eye I went into the shirts and jackets and only a couple did, it was when I got to the underwear section was when I got stuck...I wasn't really the one for picking and matching outfits so finding the right underwear was going to be a problem.

"Why is it so hard to pick underwear?" Woody worried while looking at the underwear.

"Can I help y-you..." The Assistant asked.

"Erm yeh I've picked these shirt and jackets and well I don't know what the best sort of underwear or trousers to pick" Woody explained.

"Hmm...How about these?" The Assistant said picking out a pair of pants.

"Erm...I don't think they'll look right" Woody said looking at the pants.

"Come on your a stylish guy, everything must look good on you" The Assistant complimented.

The Assistant picked up some jeans and then dragged me into the Changing rooms and told me what to wear with each outfit; I came out with some Black jeans, white t-shirt and a red shirt, it looked nice he then asked how the pants felt...I've never heard a Assistant ask me this but I just said slightly uncomfortable and so he threw another outfit and I changed again. A couple of hours had passed and finally I found the right outfit.

"Your a nice guy, when can we meet?" The Assistant asked.

"Really?, erm...well I have college on tuesday, so I don't know" Woody thought.

"I know" The Assistant said while writing something on a card. "Here's my Number, By the way What's your name?"

"Erm...Woody, Woody Pride" Woody said shaking the Mans hand.

"Well Woody nice to meet you, I'm Buzz Lightyear" Buzz smiled back at Woody.

After that the so called Shop Assistant became more and more closer with each passing day and when Tuesday came and was all ready for college I noticed that the so called stranger I met in the shops was there waiting by the gates not expecting me. A couple years have passed and I've made a load of friends then I thought I would in the time I've been there, It wasn't til the day before the weekend when it all changed for us...

"Woody" Buzz coughed. "G-ive me your hand" Buzz gasped shakily holding his hand out.

"B-buzz, I-i'm s-scared" Woody teared when the science block collapsed trapping them both and grasping Buzz's hand.

"It's okay" Buzz weized. "At least y-our not a-lone" Buzz smiled as the fire's fumes closed in around them.

That horrific fire scene taunts me everyday and night, I had to leave the college I couldn't stay there any longer, I just never expected Buzz to stay with me, Did he have the same thoughts? or Was he trying to be a good friend?

"So you've had a crush on Woody for a while then?" Rex Wondered.

"Yeh 6 years to be precised" Buzz laughed. "Of course now Woody knows why I left college with him" Buzz smiled.

"Alright, Alright so I'm not the fastest of people but still its doesn't matter now" Woody laughed.

Chapter 47 - Special Delivery

"But How about you Woody?" Rex asked.

"Me!?" Woody said shocked. "I don't know"

"Oh come on you must know" Buzz laughed.

"Ha! I know when" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie they don-" Woody tried stopping Jessie.

"Ever since you saved him from Bo's lethal jab he's acted soooo differently towards you" Jessie smiled as she explained and saw my blushed face.

"What does the physical part feel like?" Rex wondered.

"AND THATS WHERE IT STOPS!" Woody jolted up when the question was asked. "There's a spare room upstairs and blankets are in the cupboard in the bathroom, okay, okay"

Buzz chuckled to himself while I pushed Rex and Jessie out of the room and shut the door, I just sighed in relief and Buzz just lent o the wall and looked at me with a smile and a raised eyebrow, I just said 'What!?' he laughed and scuffed my hair up, I hate it when he does that as it takes me ages to do my hair in the morning especially a hairstyle like this. I looked at the clock and noticed the time and thought its time for bed I opened the door to a confused Jessie and Rex and I just blushed and rushed upstairs, Buzz told them they could stay and prepare their own beds he came into our room and saw me under the blankets covering my face, He uncovered my tomato face, smiled and said 'Embarrassed much?' I smiled and he went under the covers with me; We were dressed in comfortable clothing so didn't bother getting changed Buzz lay beside me and I got his hand and put it just under my chest, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep...Well that's if your not disturbed by an LOUD person.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" Jessie yelled.

"Huh? Wha..." Woody yawned.

"Dam! you two are cute together" Jessie laughed.

"JESSIE!" Woody said jumping out of bed and falling onto the floor. "Ow..."

"Ha ha silly Cowboy" Jessie laughed handing out her hand. "You have a new arrival outside" Jessie smiled as she helped Woody up.

"CRAP! THE HORSE'S!" Woody yelled rushing out of the door.

I rushed downstairs and out of the door; there was a truck and a horse carrier I went up to the delivery guy and thanked him for waiting he said it was fine and I signed the contract to ensure I will take care of the two Horse's responsibly, The delivery guy got his men and started to build the small stable and fence where the horse's would be kept, He then escorted Bullseye's mate from the carrier; It was a beautiful Crystal white horse with pale blonde mane and tail with golden colored hooves, Bullseye was ultra excited to see his mate Buttercup and was neighing and jumping around, I put the white horse beside Bullseye and they both snuggled each other grateful to see each other and finally the last thing the delivery man did was gave me a Number that I was able to call 24/.7 whenever I needed help, he then said the construction will take to the end of the day and he drove the truck away, I waved and shouted 'Thanks for everything! make sure they all know'.

"Well there's their number" Woody said showing the number to Buzz as he walked up to him.

"Hmm..." Buzz thought.

"What!?" Woody puzzled.

"No no I was just looking at the number...I'll be back in a sec" Buzz said rushing off into the house.

I just shrugged and watched the men build the stable, I was greeted by Rex I smiled and then went back to looking.

"Woah woah woah woah, Where are you going?" Jessie said pulling Buzz back.

"I've got to make a urgent call" Buzz checking to see if Woody saw what was happening.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"I'm thinking to do something for Woody" Buzz explained. "Hopefully he'll make the right decision" Buzz hoped.

"Oh I get it" Jessie smiled. "You got to make sure every things in place"

"That's why I want you to cover for me for a couple of days" Buzz said as Jessie nodded.

Chapter 48 - Buzz's Job?

After staring at the construction site me and Rex entered the house to find Jessie helping Buzz with some bags; There was two small suitcases and he had his jacket he uses only on important Jobs, These sort of jobs I didn't like as he would be gone for a few weeks and I was left alone trying to find my own entertainment, but how long was he going to be this time? the last time was two months would it be longer, Because now having these feeling for him made me more nervous when he wasn't there especially because of that constant dream about Lotso and Bo I can't get out of my head something just makes me think it might happen and I'd dread it if Buzz came home to that.

"What's all this?" Woody wondered.

"I've been called out" Buzz explained. "It's not too far"

"Can't I come with you?" Woody asked.

"NO!, no" Buzz yelled accidently. "It's only for a couple of days"

"Oh okay" Woody smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Erm...I have to...Show my ideas off to...Erm a company" Buzz thought. "Yeh! My Boss wants me to"

"Hmm..Okay" Woody thought.

I helped Buzz with his bags and placed them into his car, as much as I regretted it I closed the boot, Buzz started the car and unwinded the window. I lent down to the car level and smiled he told me 'I will always call, don't worry' with a smile I gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead, with his satnav set and the car ready he drove down the driveway, with me smiling and waving until I couldn't see those red lights...

"It's okay Woody" Jessie smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it"

"Huh!?" Woody pondered.

"Er-I I mean I'm sure they'll love it" Jessie gulped.

"What is he hiding Jessie?" Woody asked.

"Nothing he's hiding nothing, nothing absolutely nothing, nothing did I say nothing?" Jessie panicked.

"Yeh?" Woody puzzled.

So now with Buzz out for a couple days I was stuck to look after the two horse's. Me, Rex and Jessie went into the living room of the house and sat on the sofa and chair's we switched the Tv on and watch a Christmas Film on as it was 7 days til Christmas Eve, Jessie went out of the room saying 'She needs to go desperately' even though we didn't want to hear that, But she was all nervy and tripping up on stuff?...Why when Buzz left Jessie can't keep her cool? Was this an excuse? And Why is Jessie acting suspicious around me?  
-Meanwhile Jessie phones Buzz-

"I can't do this" Jessie yelled quietly.

"You'll have to!" Buzz yelled down the phone. "I've already booked the Carridge"

"What!?" Jessie yelled. "Can't you hurry up!"

"I'm sorry I want it to be rememberal for him" Buzz apologized. "Just hang in there, or don't hang around there"

"And then he'll be asking all these questions" Jessie panicked.

"Sorry it's literally for a couple of days, then you kick him outside for him to see me" Buzz explained.

"Wait your not dressing up are you?" Jessie asked.

"I might be Why do you need to know?" Buzz wondered.

"Just so I can think of an excuse to dress him up" Jessie thought.

"Oh Okay" Buzz agreed. "I'm going to have to go the organisors here"


	14. Chapter 49 - 52

Chapter 49 - Detective Woody!

Okay so Jessie rushed out of the living room really quickly and tripping over everything, She keeps acting really weird around me and every time Buzz is mentioned in a sentence she jumps up and says 'What! Who?', I'm no expert but that's pretty suspicious behavior, What so important that's she's hiding? and What's it got to do with Buzz?. So next morning I went to investigate. I woke up earlier than usual and dressed in my comfortable wear; blue t-shirt with black baggy jeans and socks, Jessie came yawning downstairs and scratching her messy hair in her pajamas. Thinking now this is the perfect moment to strike!

"Jessie?" Woody asked looking at her messy hairdo.

"Huh?" Jessie yawned.

"So what you hiding with Buzz?" Woody asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What!? Who?" Jessie awoken. "Nothing.." Jessie laughed.

"Hmm" Woody thought.

So she can still hide it when in the morning. So now what do I do...Ah Rex I don't think he knows what Jessie's hiding, perhaps I can make him get the information out. So with Jessie preparing her breakfast in the kitchen away from me I waited downstairs for Rex's arrival...waiting and waiting argh i'm so impatient. Finally Rex came down what seemed to be like hours in his green dressing gown and dinosaur feet slippers, with me being impatient I thought to catch him just as he opened the door, and try to hide the conversation from Jessie.

"Hey Rex" Woody said as Rex opened the door.

"AHH!" Rex yelled. "Why the hell are you behind the door?"

"I need to ask you something?" Woody said checking the hallway for Jessie.

"What?" Rex wondered.

"I know Jessie's hiding something, you don't suppose you could" Woody gestured.

"Hmm I'll try" Rex said as he walked into the kitchen.

So with my accomplis spying for me I just have to wait for the results...  
-MeanWhile in the Kitchen-  
"Hey Jessie you okay?" Rex asked slyly.

"Yeh sure I'm-" Jessie turned with a frown at Rex. "Wait...Woody sent you didn't he?"

"HUH!? Erm wha! No" Rex gulped.

"Rex, Look I can tell you but you can't tell Woody okay" Jessie explained as she whispered in Rex's ear.

"Ahh I get it but at least I can keep a cool and not make it obvious" Rex laughed.

Rex came back into the room and said she was just clumsy that night, I asked him about this morning when I asked her what was up and he just said 'She was still sleepy and she didn't take everything in', So if she wasn't hiding anything then Buzz must be on a Job...But does this mean he won't be back for christmas?  
Dam it Buzz! why couldn't you have waited.

"Argh" Woody hmphed. "Why couldn't he have waited, I wanted to spend Christmas with him"

"Yeh you do realize he bunked off Two jobs because of you" Jessie chuckled.

"Really?" Woody said shocked. "Wow was it when I was in the Coma?"

"Yup" Jessie smiled. "Hey why don't we watch a film?"

"Yeh?" Woody puzzled.

Chapter 50 - Curiosity kills the Cowboy

Watching a nice Christmas film 'The Christmas Carol' was nice at first until those questions about Buzz kept floating around in my mind. So while everyone else was focused on the film I couldn't help but stare off at the tv confused and wondering What was Buzz doing?, So to kill my curiosity I rang Buzz to see what he was doing to try and calm my curiosity.  
-Meanwhile-  
"So How big is his Finger?" The girl asked.

"Oh erm here I have one of his rings" Buzz said handing the girl the ring as his phone rang. "Crap, it's him"

The girl Nodded and kept quiet as Buzz answered the phone.

"Hey" Woody smiled.

"What's up?" Buzz said as he picked.

"What are you doing?" Woody wondered.

"Erm look I'm really busy with paperwork" Buzz said paying. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure" Woody sighed.

I put down the phone and sighed as Jessie and Rex called for a break, they asked me for Tea but I just shock my head and said No and fiddled with the phone waiting for that phone call, It was when Jessie and Rex left the room together?, you don't need two people to prepare tea do you?. So me being curious I snuck out of the living room and crept near the kitchen door and listened in on Jessie's and Rex's conversation. Which is a bad idea when you don't know the full of it...

"So how is he going to break it to him?" Rex said preparing the tea's.

"I don't know" Jessie said leaning on the wall. "I wonder how he'll take it?"

"Are you sure Buzz is making the right decision?" Rex said pouring the Tea's.

"Not sure but lets hope they won't change" Jessie smiled. "Especially there relationship"

What!? Our relationship!? Does this mean he don't love me? He hasn't been off with me, What the hell do they know?. I got my jacket and left not hearing the last bit of the conversation, I mean Why would he break up with me after loving me for 6 years? So with a thick coat on I made my way out on the street, I looked back at the House and walked to my special spot.  
-Meanwhile-  
"I sooo can't wait til Buzz asks Woody" Jessie excitedly said as the door shut.

"Did you hear that?" Rex said holding the Tea's.

Jessie and Rex rushed into the living room to find Woody wasn't there, they then hurried on outside to see if Woody was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't. In panic Jessie rang Buzz and said what happened he told her to be calm and gave her directions to Woody's spot, Woody's Spot she asked?, with a laugh Buzz explained that it was a place Woody goes when he hears depressing news or is upset about something. With a nod she followed the directions and a lowered shadow sits on a cold bench sobbing to himself.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled while on the phone. "Sorry Buzz"

"What are you doing here?" Woody sobbed.

"Buzz wants to speak with you" Jessie said holding the phone out.

"Well I DON'T!" Woody yelled.

"What?" Jessie said shocked. "But it's Buzz?"

"YEH AND HE'S PLANNING THE PERFECT WAY TO DUMP ME" Woody cried.

"Huh ok" Jessie said placing the phone on the bench. "He's coming on Loud speaker"

Chapter 51 - The Question

"Woody, Look at me...Erm the phone" Buzz said over the phone.

"What!" Woody angered.

"I would never do such a thing" Buzz sighed. "I'm back in a couple of hours"

"But" Woody wondered.

"I'm sure it will add up, Love you" Buzz hung up.

"Why don't we go out for Dinner tonight" Jessie asked.

"Yeh" Woody wiped his eyes. "But where?"

"Erm...I'll sort it out, But you have to get dressed up" Jessie insisted.

"Oh Okay" Woody sighed.

So we got home and I was pushed upstairs by Jessie again and was forced to change...It wasn't until a neatly packed Tuxedo was on the bed that was prepared by Rex while Jessie went searching, when things started to change? I put the suit on and sorted out the bowtie and flower in the pocket, I don't know what restaurant we were going to, but to look like this, it's got to be good. I came down stairs and Jessie said to wait in the living room, I waited for a good 45 mins before Rex came down in his suit complaining about Jessie taking to long with her outfit; his tie and blazer matched his trousers and shoes and the same flower poked out of the pocket...the same flower?. Moments Later Jessie came downstairs in a Red Metallic Peacock Embroidered Dress the pattern of the long dress was shining on the left side of her chest with again the same flower?, Jessie and a Dress? am I dreaming!?. We were just about to leave and I was outside when Jessie forgot the house keys and couldn't find them Rex shut the door and said he'll help but when I offered and tried to open the door it was locked. I tried to knock the door and get an answer but nothing worked, It was when I noticed the horse's were missing when I panicked and tried searching for them all over the place, It was then I heard sleigh bells getting louder towards our street...Well If it isn't my special Spaceranger, Buzz came around the corner with a beautiful white carridge with Bullseye and Buttercup pulling the cart was Buzz dressed in a Victorian style outfit; He wore a white Victorian Cutaway Coat, white Victorian Top Hat, with Wing Tip Shirt finished with a Black Silk Puff Tie, Dragon Vest and black Highland Pants with shiny black shoes, with again the rose poking out of the pocket? but he looked Handsome. Buzz pulled up and jumped down he looked at me and bowed tipping his hat.

"Buzz?" Woody wondered.

"Care for a Ride, Sir?" Buzz smiled handing Woody his hand.

"Yes" Woody blushed.  
-Meanwhile in the house-  
"Jealous" Jessie said peeking from the curtains.

"Ha ha want to be in his place" Rex laughed.

"Just...A LOT!" Jessie laughed.

Buzz assisted me into the carridge. He got into the driving seat and pulled the reigns so Bullseye and Buttercup would move, I asked him where he was going but he just said 'You'll know when we get there', It was familiar and the further he got I knew exactly where we was going, We arrived at my spot but it was different as Buzz had decorated it with lights and tincil making me feel all Christmassy, the full moon was bright and was reflecting on our pristine carridge, Bullseye and Buttercup stood there while grasing when Buzz jumped down from the drivers seat and into the carridge with me.

"Buzz it's perfect" Woody smiled. "The best date I've been to"

"Date?" Buzz said confused. "This isn't a date"

"Then what's with all the stuff?" Woody asked.

"You really are slow" Buzz laughed.

"Huh!?" Woody said shocked.

Buzz then smiled and rumidged threw his pocket grabbing out a case. With a serious look on his face he turned to me and revealed a Silver Western Floral Ring; a beautiful crystal was surrounded by vines and leaves and rimmed around the bottom with smaller diamonds just with a slight space in between, I was stunned and then I relised what he had planned and what he was really doing this weekend.

"Woody Pride?" Buzz cleared his throat. "Will you be mine? and Marry me?"

Chapter 52 - Am I ready for this?

"Woody Pride?" Buzz cleared his throat. "Will you be mine? and Marry me?"

I couldn't believe what was happening, The past two days not having Buzz around killed me the less calls and the uncertenty, But hearing this seeing this!? it's it's I can't think of a word to describe it...Am I ready for this? What shall I do or say? Buzz looked at me with the ring in his hand, with those hopeful eyes and his crystal eyes glistening in the moonlight. That face made my knee's shake and my face sweat my hands started shaking I didn't know what to do my heart beating fast but then my vision started to blur and I started to feel dizzy then I swayed finally fainting.

"Woody!" Buzz said catching Woody nearly loosing the ring.

I passed out in his arms and had a weird realization...It was a bright sunny day the birds were singing and the day just wonderful, I was in the house washing the dishes and happily humming to myself, the birds mimicking my tune and I was cheerfully washing away, Buzz was dancing around and came up to me placing a sweet kiss on my cheek, he asked 'Hows the Baby?'...

"WOODY!" Buzz shouted shaking Woody.

"AHHH!" Woody jumped from Buzz's grasp. "Phew..."

"Are you okay?" Buzz asked. "What happened? Why you faint?"

"I'm Fine...I think" Woody shuck his head. "Can men get pregnant?"

"What!?" Buzz said shocked. "No!"

"Thank god" Woody swiped his head in relief.

"Why do you need to know!?" Buzz wondered.

"Ahk...Perhaps it's best if I tell you another time" Woody gulped.

I then got up off the carridge floor and sat on the seat, Buzz joined me and faced me with a concerned look he then got the ring, looked at it and sighed, I had to make a decision soon before he thought otherwise, I then got Buzz's hand and looked at him straight on.

"Buzz?" Woody gulped.

"So is it a Ye-" Buzz spoke until Woody shushed him.

"First things first" Woody instructed.

"What!? anything for you" Buzz panicked.

"If this is a sure thing you have to promise that our relationship won't get weird it's just like before" Woody smiled.

"Of course" Buzz nodded. "So does this mean?"

I hugged Buzz tightly and didn't say a word he was shocked and didn't know what to do he still thought I was thinking about it, I hugged him for a good five minutes until I snapped out of my love trance as Buzz was unsure he asked the question one more time just to make sure...

"Is that a Yes?" Buzz wondered as Woody was still hugging him.

"What do you think!" Woody laughed.

"Erm...I don't know?" Buzz gulped.

"YES! Yes! yes!" Woody yelled.

I put the ring on and smiled at him, I was the most happiest person in the world and as now my Husband was sitting with me, no newlyweds are complete with the first married Kiss...Well thats if your husband doesn't coax you into something more. So detaching the horses to let them run off and finishing something he wanted to finish, I hope Jessie and Rex aren't waiting for us at home...


	15. Chapter 53 - 56

Chapter 53 - The Stag Night

I got to say Buzz has his moments and I wish he could've picked a better place and time, but I wasn't bothered I was married to a Loyal and honest man, to be honest I should've noticed all those years ago and then I would have been happier sooner...But I hope that he doesn't want this relationship for the active part but more the romantic side. So after a couple of hours Me and Buzz finally got home and was hassled by Jessie asking questions.

"Where the hell you've been?" Jessie frowned with her hands on her hips.

"We...Erm had a little trouble" Woody thought.

"What sort of trouble!?" Jessie puzzled.

"Erm...just some...Erm.." Woody blushed.

"Oh...right so while you two were having fun, Me and Rex had to wait until you decided to stop" Jessie raised her eyebrow.

"Erm...yeh?" Woody gulped.

"Nevermind we have a Stag to get to" Jessie smiled.

"Wait is that why your dressed up?" Woody asked. "And How did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Well yes that is why Jessie is girly for this evening, and well I didn't know you were going to say yes I just put everything on hold" Buzz explained.

"Everything?" Woody puzzled.

"Er...yeh even the Wedding" Buzz rubbed his neck. "Congrats we're going to be married on Christmas Day!"

I just stood there Gobsmacked...How long has he been planning this? I thought those two days were to plan the proposal? I really have got a lot to learn about Buzz...Actually there is a question I am meaning to ask him, But when will be the best time? After or Before the Wedding? Well after that it was time for the Stag night, we all waited for people to come knocking at the door...the first knock and at the door was Hamm, Slinky, Bart and Betty; Hamlet was in a White long coat that was covering his pristine suit, Slinky my pal since primary school, was wearing the same sort of suit but White, the chubby Bart and Betty Tatoe or the Potato Heads we call them were in traditional clothing, Bart in a Tie, Blazer and pants and Betty in a Long dress not revealing too much of her Fat. Moments later Ken, Barbie, Dolly and Trixie arrived, everyone was here so with that we were all ready to leave...or so I thought.

"Woah, Your not ready" Hamm laughed.

"Huh!?" Woody wondered.

"You and Buzz have to put this on" Bart laughed as he threw the costume at Woody.

"You got to be kidding me" Woody said gobsmacked looking at the costume.

"So who's being the back end?" Slinky laughed.

Well me and Buzz was forced to get changed into the Stag costume, obviously I took the Head but unfortunately Buzz took the back end, which every moment or so, one of his hands would drift from my waist to a sneaky yet annoying pinch on my ass, I told him not to do that as it made me jump but he never listened as he thought it was cute. So exiting the house me and Buzz walked in sync I was absolutely humiliated walking down the streets in a two-man stag costume, I couldn't think of a better time. We arrived at the street near the pub, me and Buzz begged Hamm, Bart and Slinky to get out of it but they said wait til we get to the Bar. Few minutes later and we arrived, I was just glad to get the blasted thing off, so through the night half-dressed like a stag with a suit underneath Buzz thought it was funny to put the head on and dance with me on the dance floor. It was late at night and Buzz was hammered, he was a drunken fool and was swaying everywhere, he came up to me staggering and trying to hold himself up, I was embarrassed but he couldn't help to make the situation worse for himself...

"GOOONE!, IT'S ALL GONE" Buzz whaled. "ALL OF IT'S GONE, BYE BYE WOOHOO SEE YA!"

"What are you talking about?" Woody puzzled.

"One minute your defending the whole galaxy" Buzz explained. "Then suddenly, you find yourself SUCKING DOWN DARJEELING with Marie Antionette and her little sister"

"I think you've had enough Beer for one day" Woody said taking the bottle off Buzz. "Lets get you out of here, Buzz"

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU SEE THE DRESS?" Buzz yelled. "I AM MRS NESBIT, HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"SNAP OUT OF IT BUZZ!" Woody yelled dragging Buzz out of the pub.

Chapter 54 - The Wedding (Christmas Special)

The day of the Wedding and because of the Christmas season we finally had snow, I was overjoyed and I couldn't wait to see what Buzz had installed for me, I was styling my hair and sorting my suit out when Jessie barged in and said hurry the transport is nearly here, I just shrugged and thought 'I'm the so called bride so why should I hurry?', I then looked into the mirror and saw how far me and Buzz were and I thought to myself 'Never thought I would be in this situation' But moments later the feeling was spoilt when Jessie came in the door and saw I wasn't near from finished and she just sighed and went back downstairs, I was just about finished sorting out my Bowtie which I couldn't for the life of me figure out when another visitor entered my room.

"Hey.." Andy gulped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Woody yelled. "Argh this stupid bowtie!"

"Want me to help?" Andy asked nervously.

"What so you can jump on me again?" Woody growled.

"No, look I'm sorry for everything, I'm an idiot" Andy sighed. "Can you give me a Second chance?"

"Hmm...Okay but don't spoil this for me" Woody frowned. "Can you help me with this?"

Andy helped me with the Bowtie as those things are so hard to do on your own and he looked at me when it was all done and said 'Sorry' he left the room. Finally an hour late and Jessie just shoved me into the amazing limozene, Jessie sat in her Red dress all tarted up by Barbie and she smiled and said 'I can't wait' Slinky was next to her all nervous and fidgeting. We arrived at the venue...It was stunning in the snow, it was like a huge Greenhouse but it's decoration with the holly's and the tincil was beautiful. As I entered the wedding march song was playing and as I held arms with Jessie as my Parents wouldn't want to see this...they always thought I'd get an beautiful wife but I'll have to tell them one day. The walk was beautiful I felt I was in a winter forest as the seats were aligned just in front of some white tree's lighted with blue lights and Buzz dressed in his White suit the same as mine, I stood near him and whispered 'So. Is there a Mr Nesbit?' Buzz smiled nervously and nodded. The Vicar said his lines and we said ours, it was then he said those important but special words:

*Buzz and Woody, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and there to have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me as a Justice of the Peace for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you are now married!*  
Buzz then smiled and passionately kissed me for just a few seconds, when he pulled back he whispered 'I can finish that later', I smiled back and as we signed the contract the guest left towards the final part the PARTY!. A few good hours at the party and the special moment for the Groom's was the first dance, sealing the bond.

"So it's the time you've been waiting for!" Jessie announced. "It's the couple's dance!"

Buzz grabbed my hand and we walked into the middle I embraced him with a hug and he placed his hands on my back and I placed mine on his shoulders, we shifted from side to side in rhythm of the romantic music, I closed my eyes and placed my head on one of his shoulder and hoped the night never ended.

"So how do you want to end this night?" Buzz smiled as they danced.

"I think I have an Idea" Woody smiled getting mistletoe out of his pocket.

"Ah...Good thinking" Buzz smiled.

Buzz kissed me in the spotlight, I closed my eyes as the moment seemed to last forever, and well if every kiss was like this from Buzz it's a good thing I did say yes.

"Thanks Buzz" Woody smiled.

"I love you" Buzz smiled.

"I love you two" Woody said placing a kiss on Buzz's cheek.

That dance was the most memorable and I would treasure it for all time...But as the night drew to an end a dark figure watched from a distance through the windows of the Party venue...

Chapter 55 - The Spiked Drink

Last night was amazing the Wedding was perfect the party was, was...well I can remember only half of it. It was Boxing day the day after Christmas day, I was in a comfortable bed and I couldn't wait to see Buzz in the morning. The day was bright and was gleaming in my...eyes? hmm I was sure the new house prevented me from being woke up early by the morning rays, I woke up and looked around the tiny room, I was still a bit drowsy and had a huge hangover, But I was glad to see Buzz sleeping peacefully sleeping beside me, I turned away from the beams and settled in beside Buzz; I got up close his unusually small body, and I started to reach over Buzz's waist, but when I put my hand on his waist it was thinner than usual? I then got up and uncovered the woman...JESSIE!

"JESSIE!?" Woody yelled jumping out of bed in his Boxers.

"AHHH! WOODY!" Jessie shouted in her Nighty.

"Did we?" Woody wondered with a nervous look.

"Hang on" Jessie said looking in her night table. "..."

"Oh Crap...BUT YOUR 16!" Woody puzzled.

"I know but I drank j20 last night?" Jessie worried.

"Someone spiked your drink" Woody growled. "I think I have an idea who did...even though I don't know there name"

So with that I left her house without disturbing her parents...not sure how they didn't hear me and her yell but How was I going to explain it to Buzz? With the questions in my head I walked nervously towards our street, as I strolled I went to check my phone : 20 Missed calls, 10 Unread messages and 5 Voicemail's...Great if I go home now I'm going to be asked 5 billion questions. I didn't even enter the door when Buzz barged out and asked me where the hell I was, I was prepared to tell him the truth, I had the whole line in my head; Buzz I was at Jessie's and last night someone spiked her drink and well we had intercourse. When trying to say that in front of him I froze up, and I lied to him.

"I-I was so drunk I was found on Andy's doorstep" Woody nervously smiled.

"Hmm...Okay" Buzz thought. "I've booked the Honeymoon"

"Yeh, Where is it?...Wait it better not be Paris" Woody frowned.

"Dam I better change it" Buzz laughed. "No, We're going to Zimbabwe, we can visit the Victoria falls and go on a safari"

"Thats Brilliant" Woody smiled.

Buzz came up to me gave me a kiss on the cheek, usually I'd smile and laugh but because of the event clinging in my brain I just looked away and blushed, he did look at me with an confused look but I just changed the subject and said well in 4 days we're going to the new years party, he looked at me with an raised eyebrow and nodded. I settled on the sofa and Buzz came in a couple of minutes later with cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table and sat next to me, my face flushed he tried to place an arm round me but I couldn't let him touch me after what I did behind his back so I took my tea, lay on the bed and switched on the telly, Buzz came upstairs and stood leaning against the door and simply said...

"What's wrong?" Buzz wondered.

"Nothing" Woody smiled.

"Woody, I've lived in the same tiny apartment for 6 years" Buzz sighed. "I know when your lying"

"LYING! I'm not lying" Woody chuckled.

"There you go with the nervous laugh" Buzz smiled shutting the door. "What happened last night?"

I had to make an excuse on the spot and not give away too much.

"I-I found myself in Jessie's house" Woody explained. "On the sofa" He added.

"Hmm" Buzz thought. "Okay why didn't you say before?"

"I was scared" Woody sighed.

Chapter 56 - HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The next 4 days were a bit awkward but I made my excuses so I didn't have Buzz next to me all the time; 1) lie through your tongue 2) involve your family and 3) always leave with a hug, hopefully he won't suspect a thing. So after spending a couple of days at my 'mothers' or at Slinky's I came home the night where fireworks, music and shouting opened the new year, I wasn't greeted the usual way instead as I entered the door I was thrown a costume to wear for the night ahead.

"Huh?" Woody said looking at the suit. "A Dog costume?"

"Not Costume, Sleepsuit" Buzz laughed. "I have my own"

"Wait so I get a Dog and you get a Dragon!?" Woody tutted.

"All the better to eat you with" Buzz laughed.

"I hope we're not the only ones dressed up" Woody thought.

"Just get changed and I'll meet you downstairs" Buzz chuckled.

I got changed into the Baggy Dog Kigurami or sleepsuit and put on the hands and feet Buzz made for me, I entered the living-room and Buzz was no where to be seen. I looked around until a loud whale came from behind.

"RAWR!" Buzz yelled jumping on Woody.

"AHHH!" Woody shouted as he got floored.

Buzz just stood up and laughed he handed out his hand and just shock my head and got up with no help, He chuckled and said lets go to the pub. We left the house and strolled down the street, towards the pub. Hamm, Slinky, Mr and Mrs Tatoe Head were waiting in there outfits; Hamm was in a Pig, Slinky created his own and changed a sausage dog into a Slinky dog which was pretty funny, The Tatoe's were dressed in Teddy costumes. When we arrived they all laughed and we entered, The pub was coated in all sorts of decorations and we ordered the first round of drinks. Moments later Rex and Jessie arrived I could tell straight away who Rex was dressed in a Dinosaur sleepsuit but when Jessie came all I saw was a 6 foot wolf. I was confused at first but she just came up to me and said...

"HEY!" Jessie yelled.

"What the hell are you dressed in?" Hamm rudely interrupted.

"Its called a Fursuit" Jessie laughed. "It's fun"

As the night went on we laughed joked and had a real good time. It came to 23:45, 15 minutes to the countdown, and 15 minutes to start the new year, with everyone watching BBC 1, waiting for that crucial moment.

"I'm so excited for the new year!" Jessie yelled to Rex.

"Me too!" Rex shouted.

The Last minute...

"Hope everyones had a great year" Buzz announced. "Because I have!"

"GOODBYE OLD YEAR!" We all shouted.

10 Seconds

"5" Slinky yelled.

"4" Mrs and Mr Tatoe shouted.

"3" Woody laughed while shouting.

"2" Hamm and Buzz yelled.

"1!" Jessie Whaled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shouted.

Even when though I was having a good time I couldn't help but look over to Jessie in her wolf suit and think about what I did behind Buzz's back, 4 days after the Wedding...


	16. Chapter 57 - 60

Chapter 57 - Nearly There...

I couldn't help but think What I did with Jessie, it was always in the back of my mind, taunting mocking me inside I hated it. So at night when Buzz was fast asleep I snuck out and went downstairs and rang Jessie...I wasn't snuggled up to Buzz so it wasn't hard to escape from his grasp. I carefully snuck downstairs and closed the living-room door. Waiting patiently I Dialed the number and waited...

"Jessie?" Woody whispered.

"Wha!?" Jessie said shocked. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"Look we need to come clean" Woody panicked.

"What!? you haven't!" Jessie yelled into the phone. "I'm grounded because of you!"

"Hey we were both drunk!" Woody raised his voice. "and besides it wasn't my fault"

"True" Jessie thought. "So what do you want us to do?"

"We'll have to say it too him tomorrow" Woody nodded.

"Don't you mean today" Jessie frowned.

Turns out over the phone it sounded easy, But the when it came to admitting it me and Jessie we just froze up and said 'WHO WANTS TAKEOUT!'. I didn't know how I was going to break it to him, But as the days flew by it was the day of the Honeymoon...Brilliant now this will be even harder. At the airport, Everyone we knew was there; Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Tatoe Heads, Andy and Jessie...they all waved, shuck hands and hugged us Good luck on the Honeymoon. We left the horse's in the hands of Rex, Andy and Jessie, We made our way towards the plain which was a pain as people were shuffing, pushing and rushing to get to there flights, after a good 10 long minutes we just arrived in time for our flight; Buzz booked us a whole table so we had room to sleep or relax, I sat beside the window and looked out, Buzz asked me if I needed anything but I just shuck my head. An hour later and I awoke, I looked over and saw Buzz; he was fast asleep, with his arms folded and his head leaned on wall of the aircraft, I resumed to look out of the window when I saw my reflection...But I could swear it was speaking to me?

'Well I thought you was going to tell him?' Woody's reflection tutted.

"Huh!?" Woody rubbed his eyes. "Are you talking to me?"

'Well I am you ain't I?' The Reflection spoke. 'Now the longer you leave it the harder it gets'

"Wait how do you know?" Woody said confused.

'I'm your conscience I know everything' The Reflection laughed.

"AHh" Woody woke waking Buzz. "Phew, it was just a Dream"

"You okay?" Buzz wondered. "You gave me a fright"

"Huh yeh just had a -Tell Him- Bad Dream" Woody's Conscience pestered. 'Tell Him...'

"You sure?" Buzz puzzled. "You look Starstruck?"

"I-I-I'm Fine" Woody smiled.

We got to Zimbabwe, and stayed at the hotel there. We got in the hotel and unpacked our stuff, we had a safari trip tomorrow so we turned in early. I slipped into my pajamas and sat on the bed Buzz came in his boxers and smiled but I just went under the blanket.

'Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him, Tell Him' Woody held his head trying to get it out of his head. "Shut up! shut up!"

"Woody?" Buzz asked. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing -Tell Him- I'm Fine" Woody frowned when hearing his thoughts pester him.

Buzz came over and was about to kiss me when I pushed him away.

"No!" Woody yelled. "I won't tell him!"

Chapter 58 - Friends in the Strangest places

"Tell me what?" Buzz asked.

I froze, starred out the window hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of the situation...Turns out I was wrong.  
-Meanwhile somewhere Dark-

The Rain pelted on the windows of the shakey old prison, the walls drooping and meting into the mud but still standing tall, Gates locked and chained guards, spotlights and dogs guarding walking and searching for those slippy criminals who get out...Tri-Country Prison/Mental institution the toughest prison you can get sent to. Bo went crazy ever since she found out about Woody's and Buzz's secret, she had loved Woody for years on end and he didn't even look, not ONCE! but when broken, abandoned and unloved you can find Friends in the most harshes of places...

"Same Time, Same place as always" Bo smiled.

"I wouldn't delay even for a second" The Figure Spoke. "When will they free you?"

"Well I have a court session soon, hopefully if I've been a good girl they'll free me" Bo chuckled.

"Ha ha" The Shadow laughed.

"You've been good to me leo" Bo smiled putting her hand on the glass.

"Thats me" He smiled mimicking Bo's moves.  
-Back in the Real World-

"N-Nothing" Woody stutterd.

"Woody!? I know when your hiding something!" Buzz yelled.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Woody shouted.

Buzz uncovered the blanket furiously and grabbed my wrist, I was shocked to see Buzz act this way but he had been frustrated for a while...I could tell.

"ANDY! STOP!" Woody covered his mouth. "Sorry it brought back horrid memories.."

Buzz let go suddenly. "I'm sorry"

"No, I think I need to explain..." Woody gulped.  
-Meanwhile somewhere Dark-

"I can't wait to get out!" Bo shouted quietly.

"Oh you will" He smiled. "I've been doing some work"

"What sort of work?" Bo wondered.

The Figure looked around making sure no guards were looking and holded up the papers for the relese papers ensuring Bo will be freed. At the end of the letter it read:  
YOURS SINCERELY  
Leonardo Torre Savino

Chapter 59 - Admitting Lie's, Plotting Revenge

I sat on the bed, scratching my head and looking away from Buzz and at the ground...I was nervous if he reacted bad when he found out about Andy, telling him this!? it was going to be a looong week. Buzz just slowly sat on the bed and looked at me, I think he knew this was serious and I think he hoped it wasn't too much for him to take in, He then rested his arm on my shoulder and asked me softly 'Woody?', this was the perfect time to tell him, beside my conscience was pissing me off quite a bit with it constantly whispering in my ear coaxing me to tell him, But if I don't tell him sooner then the situation would only get worse...

"Do you remember the wedding night?" Woody asked nervously with a gulp.

"How could I forget!?" Buzz laughed.

"Well..." Woody rubbed his neck. "After the dance we had a good time dancing, drinking and partying and well.."

"Go on" Buzz smiled.

"It seems someone may have spiked Jessie's drink and erm" Woody pulled his collar.

At this point Buzz was intently listening, making me all nervous and sweaty he saw straight through me and knew how to deal with it, with one of his hands he grabbed my cheek and made me face directly into his eyes; his eyes hypnotized me getting the truth out and saying it in one sentence...

"I slept with Jessie" Woody said hypnotized.

"Jessie's drink was spiked?" Buzz wondered while removing his hand off my cheek and thinking hard.

Out of everything I mentioned he chose to wonder about that? did he even hear what I said? I slept with Jessie, I'm sure I said it loud enough?I'm sure I did?

"Huh!?" Woody wondered. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeh I did" Buzz smiled. "Your probably wondering why I haven't had a go"

"Yeh..." Woody puzzled.

"Well I know you slept with her but I'm glad that she and you were drunk, which means it was a mistake another thing is because Jessie is 16 nearly 17 she wouldn't have been able to get drunk unless someone we didn't know was in the pub and either purposely or mistakenly spiked her drink, which again gets me wondering who could possibly want to get you and Jessie to sleep together?" Buzz explained while thinking. 'How drunk was he to possibly think Jessie was me?'

"Hmm..." Woody thought. 'Why the hell isn't he worried about this?'

Buzz sat with me and comforted me, I rang Jessie and Buzz explained what she should do, after that I lay down and went to sleep without an annoying person shouting down my ear. The next day was a lot more better now that Buzz knew what happened a lot of weight was off my shoulders it was a nice relief, after a day of touring the wildlife we came into the suite and just settled on the sofa in the view of the sunset...It was romantic, I snuggled up to Buzz..finally and enjoyed the remains of our honeymoon.

"Buzz?" Woody asked while watching the program.  
'Okay lets get our verdict from the durey' the judge demanded.  
"Yeh?" Buzz smiled looking at Woody.  
'With the evidence presented infront of us' One of the Durey spoke.  
"Is anything going to happen to us now?" Woody wondered.  
'And with the handed slip from one of the clients witness' She explained.  
"Well Bo is in Jail for a good couple of months...I think and I know no one else has a grudge against us do they?" Buzz thought.  
'We find the client Bo Peep' She announced.  
"Not that I know of" Woody smiled giving Buzz a kiss on the cheek.  
'Not guilty' The durey nodded as she sat down.  
Buzz and me settled into the film and enjoyed the honeymoon while it lasted as we had 3 days left. But back at home things started to get from bad to worse...

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked Rex.

"It's Bullseye!" Rex shouted. "He's sick!"

"We have to ring the company!" Jessie yelled in a panicky tone.

Chapter 60 - Peaceful Evening

While watching the program: Wild at Heart I fell asleep while my head was on Buzz's lap and dreamed peacefully...it wasn't til I was awoken by a shout and whale when I was chucked out of the sofa and fell face first onto the floor. Buzz had the phone at his ear and someone was panicking down the other end, I looked at his face and worry was drawn all over it.

"This better be good" Woody frowned.

"Oops sorry" Buzz chuckled. "It is!, It's Bullseye he's sick!" Buzz yelled.

"WHAT?!" Woody jumped to his feet in seconds and rushed into the master bedroom.

I quickly entered the hotel room and dragged the suitcase out from the bed, I then gathered all my clothes from my draw and tried to sort them out as soon as I can. I was not long followed by a curious spaceman...I called him that just after our second date when I discovered his secret tattoo on his left shoulder; a symbol in the shape of a upside down shield with a rocket in the middle with his initials, B.L each side. I liked it and it suited his personality, Brave, curious and Caring but back to the story and Buzz stood at the door puzzled while I carried on sorting out my suitcase.

"I'll call you back Jess, Woody's acting odd" Buzz explained hanging up. "Woody? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like!?, Come on we have to get back!" Woody yelled.

"But the Honey-" Buzz asked.

"Look I know you've planned this Honeymoon Buzz, But it hasn't gone completely to plan now has it?" Woody smiled.

"I suppose" Buzz rubbed his neck. "Besides! the bill will be a lot cheaper!"

We both laughed and I resumed to packing my bags, Buzz helped out with everything else and So...OFF TO ENGLAND!. Our arrival was slightly rushed and hazardous but when it came to Bullseye all that mattered was getting home. A 45 minute travel and finally arrived at our Cottage; the Howdy Hey! company was there providing the supplies and caring for the other horse Buttercup while a huge Illuminate white tent was at the far end of the field. I dropped the bags and left Buzz to carry them in the house while I rushed towards the tent, I entered...Bullseye was laying on the floor helpless and unable to move, as soon as I came Bullseye eyes glowed and he weized as saying Woody!. The vets there were puzzled they haven't seen anything like this before as they had came from another part of the world they were clueless and had tried everything they knew, it was then I looked closely at Bulleyes eyes and noticed he was drowsey and weak, he was hiding his left front leg and I got him to show it for me and I discovered the snake bite.

"There's the problem!" Woody yelled. "A Rattlesnake!"

I only knew it was a Rattle snake as I studied Zoology for 1 year at University when I decided to be a Lawyer instead, They assisted the leg and Bullseye woke up after the anesthetic and was brighter before. The vets apologized for not knowing the problem but I just said it was fine and we waved them goodbye, It was late and Andy took Jessie back home...it was odd they seemed more closer than before. I entered the house to the sound of Buzz moaning that there was hardly anything in the cupboards.

"Have they had some sort of Party!?" Buzz moaned. "Look there's nothing there!?" Buzz exclaimed. "What the hell!? is this a carrot! where's the rest!"

"For gods sake Buzz go shopping!" Woody laughed.

With a laugh he got his keys gave me a hug and went off to the shops. It wasn't til 30 minutes passed when the rain and thunder started to pelt against the window, I walked up to the window and it started to get foggy and misty I was getting worried for Buzz but I just got out a book and sat on the sofa and hoped for the best.

"I hope he'll be alright" Woody hoped.

Turns out I should have been more worried about what was coming that night...


	17. Chapter 61 - 64

INFORMATION

Leonardo Torre Savino - Lotso  
Pronounced Leonardo tor Savino (Middle name is said quickly for those who want to know)  
_

Chapter 61 - Dreams can become True

It was pitch black the storm thundering and the rain pelting on the windows, the lights not working, the landscape darker and creepier than normal and a hint of danger around every corner, I was sitting on the sofa reading a book by candlelight, I was alone as Buzz went out to do some shopping. I was wearing typical indoor clothing; white t-shirt and blue denim jeans with some white socks it was peaceful aside the thunder when an frightful crash, bang jumped me to my feet, the book fell to the floor and I walked out of the living-room and walked slowly towards the door...I opened it and looked around and as the rain struck down a faint dark figure was standing in the middle of our road still and not moving, I grabbed a coat and walked outside, I made sure anyone else wasn't outside and I walked cautiously up to the stranger.

"Excuse me" Woody asked. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am" the stranger replied.

I knew the voice like a bad smell.

"Leonardo Torre Savino" Woody frowned.

"Woody Pride it's been a while" Leonardo smirked.

"Yeh I would've preferred it if it was longer" Woody growled.

"Now no need to be like that" Leonardo chuckled.

"So what are you doing here Leonardo" Woody angered.

"Hmph I don't want you to call me that" Leonardo said angrily.

"So what do I call you?" Woody puzzled.

"Call me 'Lotso' " Lotso laughed.

"Why?" Woody chuckled. "Gonna be Lots 'O hugging bear now are we!?"

"NO!" Lotso shouted. "Lots 'O revenge I'd prefer!"

"Heh heh" Woody chuckled...'Hello Friend' "Huh!?"

I turned and faced to meet an old foe or what we call the witch. From what the shadows revealed I could see; an short skirt, shorter than usual with a jacket ripped and torn at the edges and boots probably knee high, Lotso wore a jacket baggy jeans and a some muddy boots.

"I've waited too long for this" Bo smiled.

"No...no" Woody shock his head.

"I'VE HAD IT! WITH YOU!" Bo said running and grabbing Woody.

She grabbed me by the arms so I couldn't push off, Lotso laughing in the background and walking onto the path. I was wriggling and moving trying to loosen her grip but she got tighter and tighter until I cried in pain, she smiled and said 'Where's your Buzz now Sheriff', I looked down the road and a pair of yellow glowing beams came faster and faster towards us, with a gigantic shove she left me in the middle of the road and as the eyes got closer my eyes grew larger...

"NOOOO!" Buzz yelled pushing Woody out the way.

The Car hit violently.

"no...No...NOOO!" Woody said running up to Buzz.

We've not long got married and already he's been taken away from me...

Chapter 62 - Goodbye May seem Forever...

I rushed up to my Lover and cradled him in my arms, tearing up as I went, I looked at his dimmed eyes as there glow faded as death grew near my hopeful mind wishing it was a dream hoping...praying for the light to return, I couldn't care what Bo or Lotso were thinking or doing I just looked at my crushed spaceman and hugged him for the last time.

"Buzz" Woody cried. "Don't g-go"

"W-woody" Buzz coughed. "I'll always be with y-you, in your heart..."

"NO!" Woody yelled in desperation. "YOUR COMING WITH M-me!?"

"Everything I wanted to say, a-all my words,they were all taken away in a single moment...and...and the only thing you had to say was 'hello'..." Buzz smiled stroking Woody's cheek.

"No..." Woody held his hand and made sure it didn't slide. "Your going to be O-okay"

"I would regret losing one thing, It wouldn't be life...or laughter, O-or family, it would be to know that...I couldn't see your smile shining bright" Buzz weized.

"I-I Love you too" Woody sobbed into Buzz's chest. "I'm speechless as now I have to say GOODBYE...to an old...Friend..." Woody smiled

"I love you Woody...I'd love you from the very s-start if I could" Buzz smiled as his hand failed to grip.

Buzz's hand fell to the ground...I failed to keep him with me...I failed to keep my promise. The rain pelted against my face but I couldn't figure out which was tears or the rain, I gave the best kiss to him I could and I only hoped he could've felt it...Oh Buzz, why must you go now?, I looked up at the stars and one seem to have flickered..'Hi again, old friend'. It was then something shiny caught my eye; as Buzz lay in my arms, a lone pipe from the car that the drunken GIT! left behind layed beside Buzz and I couldn't help but stare at it...I clenched my hand tight and looked at the witch that did this, my eyes glew red with rage. I layed Buzz carefully on the path under the tree making sure he wasn't getting wet, I got up walked over to the pipe and smiled at it saying 'We meet again', I didn't know where Lotso went but WHO CARES!, picked it up and walked over to Bo.

"Woody I didn't mean that to happen...Woody?" Bo wondered.

I just sighed at her so called Plee and snickered, I made sure it was gripped tight and I lifted it up and struck her side making her fall to the ground...she was damaged a little bit and Bo clenched her side in pain, no wonder she did this REVENGE FELT GOOD! and looked at her teared fearful face and as I lifted the pipe to stab her, I couldn't...as I tried again I froze, she reminded of me when Bo stabbed my leg, how scared and terrified I was...I dropped the pole to her side.

"I'm-I'm not you" Woody Frowned.

"Haven't g-got the g-guts!" Bo coughed. "Argh.."

"Lets get you helped" Woody said helding out his hand.

"Why help me?...after everything I d-did to you" Bo wondered.

"Even though you tried to terminate me, Revenge is not a thing I do on my Planet..." Woody sighed thinking of a line that Buzz said years ago.

Bo willingly gave her hand and I helped her to her feet, I looked back at Buzz's corpse and smiled at him for the last time...you promised you would never leave me. yet here i am...alone. i love you so much. baby, please oh please, come home.

Chapter 63 - Forgive and Forget

After leaving Buzz's body behind I helped Bo get to the hospital, Whatever I did to her it was pretty bad as every now and again she'd cough up blood and weize ever so slightly, I felt bad I knew how it felt to lose someone and I knew what pain she was going through...okay yes I whacked her hard with a pipe but who could blame me!? she did after all kill Buzz...

"I'm sorry" Bo apologized.

"Huh!?" Woody wondered. "Oh...you can't change what has happened"

"How can you be so...how can you be alright with it!?" Bo wondered.

"Clearly you can't see what I actually feel inside" Woody sighed.

Bo's attitude had changed ever since that car hit Buzz...Maybe she seen the horror? or perhaps she felt exactly what I did when she first struck me? only time will tell.  
-Meanwhile back at the house-  
"Hello?" Jessie wondered. "Andy? why is the door open and no one is in?"

"Beats me" Andy shrugged. "Huh!?"

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Is that...YEH! it's Buzz's car!" Andy yelled looking at the window.

I followed Andy outside to the back of the house to find one of Buzz's car door opened, as the house was in a field there were tracks near the car door and when the tracks led to an end it came onto a path with a road, a pipe and a Body!?.

"BUZZ!" Jessie yelled running over to the body. "BUZZ! BUZZ! WAKE UP YOU ASS!" Jessie teared up shaking Buzz.

"What the yell happened!?" Andy said shocked.

After they fixed Bo's fractured rib they lay her in the bed and let her rest, and when she finally woke up I had to see Buzz again...

"I have to go" Woody smiled.

"Wait!" Bo shouted stopping Woody. "You can't go he'll be there"

"Huh?! Who?" Woody asked.

"I can't say...or he'll" Bo cried. "J-just don't go..."

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave him.." Woody said exiting the room.

Bo tried to stop me but I was to worried about what could happen to Buzz left in the streets alone, she was scared but I couldn't just leave him in the rain so with a wave and a smile I left. I should've listened to her. I stared at the window in the lift and sighed ever so softly so only I could hear it, I left the building and began my walk towards home...It was then I found out who was waiting for me outside, Who Bo tried to warn me about.

"Guess Who!" Lotso said grabbing Woody covering his mouth with his hand so Woody was unable to yell.

Chapter 64 - CLEAR!

"CLEAR!" Shouted the Medic.

They shot the burst of electricity through Buzz's body as before he was still breathing but very faintly, I was awaiting with Andy waiting for him to open his eye's hoping he wasn't dead...I was surprised that Woody wasn't here, doesn't he love Buzz? it had been a good 5 minutes and the paramedics were still trying to revive Buzz as every time they shocked him his pulse remained for a few seconds but then went blank I was getting worried now as Buzz was still laying there unconscious, Come on Buzz wake up, Woody needs you...

"CLEAR!" Yelled the Medic furiously. "WE'VE GOT A PULSE!"

"Uh..." Buzz awoke in pain.

"B-b-buzz!?" Jessie froze.

"W-w-woody" Buzz said struggling to get up.

"Buzz What are you doing?" Andy asked.  
"Excuse me sir? can you please lie down." The Medic asked.  
"I-i Bo...Lotso" Buzz stumbled as he stood.

"BO!" Jessie yelled as she only knew one of the two.

"Have to find Woody" Buzz limped to one of the streetlamps.

As I limped down the street, Jessie and Andy lended a hand supporting me as I had no feeling in my left leg, the Paramedics tried to stop us but I was determined to find out where Woody was, we searched around the street and discovered the pipe and some blood near by...We thought there was some sort of fight, I then remembered it was Bo that tried to push Woody and he might have been so upset about me jumping infront that Woody may have took his revenge. It was then I realized he might have gone to the hospital to get help for me as he had not got a lot of credit on his phone. And so Me, Jessie and Andy slowly made our way to the hospital.  
-Meanwhile-  
After being gagged by Lotso it was a good 1 1/2 hours until I finally saw where he had taken me. I awoke in a dark small space; the walls were cracked and broken, a stained, torn overused chair in the corner, a shelf with a load of dust plastered all over apart from a medium wooden box neatly on top and the creaky steps leading up to the escape, I tried to get out of the bed I was placed on but I was handcuffed to the top bar, but I wasn't layed down, infact I was sat upright with my legs bent so I was kneeling on the duvet. Desperately I tried to wriggle free so I could escape from whatever Lotso had planned for me but before I even got to try the door moaned...

"Ah...finally the Sheriff is up" Lotso said going down the creaky stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET ME OUT OF THESE CUFFS!" Woody yelled while wriggling his cuffs.

Lotso laughed as he got to the bottom. "Hahaha I don't think so" Lotso smiled. "You see Bo told me about your relationship with Buzz, about the Kiss?"

"Whu...What..." Woody worried. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Heh Haven't you guessed" Lotso chuckled as he walked towards the bed.

"Wait...I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH BO!?" Woody yelled.

"Hmph please she may look pretty but I prefer..." Lotso smiled as he got onto the bed. "Men..."

"No...NO! GET AWAY!" Woody shouted trying to shuffle away.

"Now no need to be like that" Lotso chuckled leaning over Woody.

"NO!" Woody yelled turning his head away.

Lotso grabbed my face harshly and forced me into a kiss, it hurt and I tried to pull away but he would just make it worse by adding his own features. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything that I haven't experienced with Buzz otherwise it would be hard to trust anyone...even my friends.

"Buzz..." Woody whispered quietly while crying.


	18. Chapter 65 - 68

Chapter 65 - I'd Prefer Torture

"Woody?..." Buzz wondered while he limped into the Hospital.

"What..." Jessie asked. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing...I thought I heard something..." Buzz puzzled.

We came up to the desk and the receptionist asked if I needed a doctor, But I was more concerned about Woody, Jessie asked the girl if a girl named Bo was here and she said she was in ward 12 room 5. Jessie and Andy helped me into the elevator and got onto floor 3 and made our way to Ward 12, It was then we saw her peacefully in the Bed, looking out of the window with a worried look on her face, As soon as she turned, she saw us, and tried to get up, when she clenched her side.

"Y-YOU!" Buzz growled.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Jessie yelled.

"Wait! Let me speak" Bo said waving her hands. "I know your here looking for Woody"

"Huh!?" Andy wondered. "How do you know!?"

"Because it was Woody who got me here" Bo explained. "I'm soo happy your alive Buzz" Bo smiled.

"Woody?...What happened?" Buzz asked.

"Well when you pushed Woody out the way...it made me think about what I was actually doing here, I then realized that I was stupid for getting revenge on you two so when the car hit you I felt so ashamed and hoped Woody would get his own back...He did when he struck me with the pipe but then he chose the right decision and stopped, thats when he took me here and When I told him about what was coming to him..." Bo said lowering her head as she explained.

"What was coming to him" Buzz said struggling to stand up.

"L-lotso...He plans to...Hurt him some way" Bo cried. "I-i don't know w-what way but I-I-I'm sure it's bad"

As soon as I heard that I asked Bo where he could be but she only gave me the address of the hangout they hid at before they left to get Woody...I know it wasn't much but what ever Lotso had planned for Woody it couldn't be good, I made my way out to the door and quickly limped to the elevator, at this point my leg was crushing me from the inside but I couldn't leave Woody in the hands of a kidnapper, I didn't know a lot about Lotso but everytime I try and brought it up to Woody he wouldn't say...and really now I wish he did...  
-Meanwhile back in the Basement-  
"S-stop" Woody said pushing Lotso off him.

"How can I when your lips taste great" Lotso smiled evily.

"I would so PUNCH you if I weren't handcuffed!" Woody growled.

"Now how far has Buzz went with you?" Lotso smiled.

"He hasn't pushed me into it if thats what you mean!" Woody yelled.

"So not far, hmm...I wonder" Lotso thought.

Lotso thrusted his hand at my pelvis and harshly and began rubbing, I hissed in pain and feel onto the bed, but Lotso thrusted me up and pushed me into another one of his kisses, I hated every minute with him, but now knowing he was into men I could see he had been doing this a lot, I mean I could at least saw the signs; the dark room, the creaky stairs, the stained chair and the untouched box...heavens I hope he doesn't touch that thing, whatever it might contain.

"AHHGH! STOP PLEASE!" Woody yelled as he thrusted. "IT HURTS ST-"

Even his kisses killed me...

"So he has did this to you" Lotso smirked. "So what hasn't he done..."

I knew by the look on his face he was trying to figure out what he could do to me...Or what Buzz had already done with me, I'll never tell him, He was a BASTARD before and now he's even worse. He started to unbutton my shirt, I know Buzz did this but he didn't do it like this...his kiss strayed down onto my neck, Buzz never did this and I felt disgusted, guilty and ashamed that I couldn't stop him he moved right down to my chest and he looked at me with a smile and whispered...'Now things are going to get interesting' I looked at where he placed his hands as he started to undo my jeans...I couldn't let him go any further, I had to delay him until they found me...Thats if they find me.

Chapter 66 - Searching for that Star...

After I got the address, Andy helped me into his car with Jessie sat next to me, with hard stomp on the peddle we drove off as fast as we could. Arriving at our destination; it was an old warehouse that had been abandoned for months or maybe years...Lotso's got to be here, I could smell his greasy hair!. We slowly made our way out the car and dodging the loose bits of debris and branches, we carefully opened the long, dead and creaky gate, limping my way to the door. When entering the huge gloomy warehouse stood tall, but also kept it's secrets by keeping quiet, it was then Andy spotted an opened door, we discovered where they had been sleeping but also where they've been..Oddly the place had been ransacked totally smashed; papers everywhere, clothes scattered on the floor and desks overturned...Someone was looking for something...

"DAM NO LOTSO!" Buzz sighed. "I think I can walk now you two"

"Okay" Jessie and Andy said while taking there arms off Buzz's shoulders.

We all scanned around the place looking for anything that might lead us to Woody, checking each and every pocket in any type of clothes, peeking into any desks or drawers. It was then Jessie checked the Lamp.

"It's still warm" Jessie said hovering her hand over top of the lamp.

"Which means?" Andy asked.

"It means that whoever did this were here not too long ago? Right Jessie" Buzz answered as Jessie nodded.

Now knowing that Lotso isn't too far behind, we quickly rumidged round the pieces of paper incase there was something we had missed. It had been a good ten minutes, searching each folded paper and reading through the comments when I found a sneaky stickynote stuck to the underside of one of the overturned desks.

"LOOK! Another address!" Buzz yelled getting Andy's and Jessie's attention.

"Hmm...Thats near the Police Station!?" Andy wondered. "Why would he be soo close to the Station?"

"He's not going to be there..." Buzz sighed. "Perhaps he went there to get something?"

"To get What?" Jessie pondered.

"I'm not sure..." Buzz worried. "But whatever it might be, it'll get us closer to Woody"

With the address in one hand and hope in the other we exited the abandoned warehouse and quickly buckled ourselves into Andy's White Ford Granada ghiaX and drove to the destination; It was a normal street...loads of houses, streetlights, post boxes and car parks? Why the hell would Lotso go here? to kill someone?. We arrived at the house and waited in the car...

"You guys wait here" Andy said unbuckling his belt.

"Why!? He's my husband" Buzz asked with a frown.

"Well if it is Lotso and he knocks me out you can come afterwards and besides he might know it's you" Andy explained.

"True...Be careful" Buzz smiled.

Andy came close to the door and rang the doorbell. A slightly chubby senior man peered around the door with a confused face and when he saw Andy he shut the door. Andy turned and shrugged, I got out of the car and painfully made my way up to the and bashed onto the door, the same guy peered round the door but this time with a frown, I couldn't be arsed with questions and punched him right in the jaw making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" The man shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S LOTSO!" Buzz yelled.

"Woah woah wait if he hasn't gave you money then I can't tell you where he is" The stranger replied.

"WHAT!? NO! WHO ARE YOU!" Buzz yelled raising his fist.

"ALRIGHT! The names Stinky Pete" Pete said stopping Buzz. "And before you say anything it's just a name Lotso gave me to hide my identity"

I Threatened Stinky Pete to tell em the location and he couldn't as Lotso would kill him, so instead he gave us a deal; He gave us an Address and he would ring Lotso to meet at the spot alone, then instead of him meeting there it would be us. With a nervous okay we left the house and waited til nightfall...We really shouldn't trust Strangers...

"Yeh..Boss it is, It's me Stinky Pete, meet at the usual Rendezvous but don't go alone you have some visitors" Pete said down the phone and smiling.

Chapter 67 - The Untouched Box

OKAY GUYS...this chapter contains a lot of sexual themes as Woody has been kidnapped and is being forced to do thing he doesn't want to so plz dont hate me for any of this .

"Now things are going to get interesting"

I looked at where he placed his hands as he started to undo my jeans...I couldn't let him go any further, I had to delay him until they found me.

"NO!" Woody yelled as he kneed Lotso in the stomach.

"Urgh!" Lotso whelped as he fell onto the bed.

As Lotso was on the Bed passed out as the force from my knee sent him into lock-down, I frantically tried to unshackle my hands from the bed. Wriggling and wriggling yet nothing made them budge...I was stuck there, I was sure to give up until a heard a click from the back of my cuffs, with hope I pulled and wriggled my hands trying to pry them out. It was too late Lotso awoken with pure anger and struck me down with a large smack accross my face; causing a scar to appear on my left cheek and falling to the bed in pain.

"TRYING TO ESCAPE ARE WE!" Lotso growled. "Well I was going light on you...But you've forced me to go further!"

"F-f-further?" Woody worried as the bleeding scar dribled down his face.

Lotso just smiled and came up to and harshly rubbed his finger on my bleeding scar which stung, he evily smiled and licked the blood off his finger which made me cringe...Eww, But then he got off the bed and slowly walked towards the stairs, I hoped he was exiting but he reached for that...horrifying box, the one I hoped he wasn't going to touch. He opened the box just to see all the tools and he pulled out an instument of some sort; it had an plastic holder and a very flimsy end it could bend even with the slightest touch.

"Now...your going to be a good boy and stay STILL!" Lotso demanded as he slambed Woody against the wall.

"ARGH!" Woody yelled as his back hit the wall with force.

"Hmph...This time I'm in charge" Lotso smirked forcing Woody's jeans down.

"NO! NO!" Woody squirmed trying to shake Lotso's hand off him.

Lotso then ripped off my Boxers and I tried to kick and knee him but nothing worked he would just dodge whatever I had for him, with a chuckle he shuved the tool down and I whaled in pain as the flimsy end bended and twisted inside me, I tried to shoulder bash him, but he would push further in and eventually I gave in...

"Enjoying it Sheriff?" Lotso smirked.

"D-does it, LA-Look like I'm en-enjoying it" Woody teared as the pain got intense.

Lotso grinned and after a couple of minutes he stopped...Thank god...But then he pulled out another tool, this time I knew exactly what it was; A vibrator, this time I thought he is not putting anything else inside of me I had to fight! No way some PRICK! is spoiling my relationship with Buzz! NO WAY. As He closed in, I prepared myself for Round 2 but just as he lent over me his phone rang...Saved by the bell.

"This better be Important" Lotso angered down the phone.

I just Froze as he was hovering over me, I didn't want to say anything just in case it was any of his gang members that could harm not only me but everyone around me.

"Yeh..Boss it is, It's me Stinky Pete, meet at the usual Rendezvous but don't go alone you have some visitors" Pete said down the phone and smiling.

"Visitors eh?" Lotso smiled while looking at me. "I'll be down there right away"

Visitors?...JESSIE AND ANDY! They're close, Where's the rendezvous point?, Why is Lotso meeting them?, Who was on the other side?...

"Right you be a good Cowboy and wait til I get back" Lotso smirked walking to the stairs. "I've got to gather the lads and meet your so called Friends..."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Woody yelled as Lotso left the room with laughter. "YOU HEAR ME!

Chapter 68 - ROUND 1!

We waited near the spot for hours until the right time, when nightfall approached we left the car and waited in the alleyway, But Lotso didn't arrive...in fact I don't even think he was coming. Me, Jessie and Andy were about to leave when we heard a voice behind us.

"You must be Buzz..." The figure spoke. "I'm Lotso, and you've picked the wrong person to fight with..."

"Who said anything about a fight" Buzz said clenching his fists.

"You really think you can beat me!?" Lotso laughed.

It was then Lotso's shadow split into 3 and stood either side of him, but we were unaware of the two members behind us holding hankercheifs and quietly coming up behind Andy and Jessie, with a quick glance I noticed them in the corner of my eye. It was too late. They grabbed Andy and Jessie with their cloths and in a second they were on their knees, But while I was distracted by Andy and Jessie the two guys at each side of Lotso quickly ran up to me and grabbed each of my arms to stop me from moving.

"Didn't think now did we" Lotso laughed.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE!" Buzz yelled trying to struggle free.

"You think Pete wouldn't tell his Boss about a couple of straglers in my neighborhood!" Lotso laughed.

Lotso walked slowly towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Besides, Woody is providing all the entertainment for me" Lotso smiled

Those words boiled in my brain and something snapped inside me sucking all the goodness I had left in me. Knowing that Lotso had played and touched up Woody ever since he had kidnapped him made me furious. In a flash I nutted one of the people holding me back in the head, when one of my arms were free I punched the other in the face making him fall onto the ground unconscious, then I saw Lotso...His smug face, his black greasy hair and his crappy clothes brought up more anger and so I charged towards him smacking him in the Jaw, he stumbled back and wiped his mouth revealing the blood on his hand, he clenched his fists and I prepared myself for a fist fight but he charged into my stomach and threw me into a skip, I sprung up and started to charge but my leg gave in; it had been holding back soo much pain that eventually the dam that had been built broke letting all of it out. I fell clinging my leg as by now it had swelled up, it felt broken as I couldn't move it, Lotso realized I couldn't fight back and kicked me in the chest he laughed and the two who had taken care of Andy and Jessie came back and picked me up.

"Not bad Lightweight" Lotso smirked. "But next time make sure your ready"

"I'D ALWAYS BE READY TO SMACK YOU!" Buzz said struggling.

"No" Lotso chuckled. "YOUR! the one who should take a break!"

"Argh!" Buzz moaned while Lotso hit him in the stomach falling to the ground.  
-1 Hour Later-  
"WAKE UP!" Lotso yelled smacking Buzz round the face.  
"Argh!" Buzz moaned.  
"Buzz!" Jessie worried.

"J-Jessie?" Buzz puzzled.

Me, Jessie and Andy were tied up tight to some chairs around a wooden post so we wouldn't call the police, we were surrounded by Lotso's thugs so if we moved they would harm us, Lotso came up to me and said 'Now you be a good boy and stay put while I finish some unfinished business', I knew what business he wanted to finish and it killed me inside to hear it, But with that he signaled his thugs and they left us there alone. I looked up at the ceiling worrying about what he was doing to Woody...What he was doing to my Sheriff.

"Psst!" Andy nudged Buzz.

"Huh?" Buzz snapped out of his worrying thoughts.

"We need to get out of here!" Andy demanded. "And your the one who can figure it out!"

"Oh yeh sure!" Buzz nodded.


	19. Chapter 69 - 72 (UPDATED AGAIN)

Chapter 69 - Going for the Keys!

Lotso left the room with laughter, If it were Buzz and the others then I sure hope they'll be alright, But now that I'm alone in the house, I've got the time to get out of here!. So I resumed with shaking and wriggling at the handcuffs hoping to hear another click. I struggled and struggled but I haven't heard another click so I tried a different technique and tried rubbing the cuffs on the bar. Rubbing upwards means it will hopefully unclick each stage and I would be able to get out of this god for saken place!.

"Come on! Come on!" Woody frustrated.

As much as I rubbed I couldn't get the cuffs to click, with frustration I pulled and tugged to get it to work. Eventually after a couple of minutes trying to break the dam things I heard another click...I tried to fit my hand through but it still didn't fit!.

"Argh FUCK SAKE!" Woody yelled in frustration.

"Why won't these fucking handcuffs budge!" Woody said tugging at the cuffs

One last hard tug at the cuffs hoping they would move didn't do a thing...I was completely stuck I lost all hope in getting out and I just sat on the bed, I glanced down at the floor and dreamt the most beautiful dream I've ever had in a long while...; A lovely summers day, and I woke up to the best cooked breakfast served in the country, I looked to my right and smiled as the handsome man looked at me.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Buzz smiled.

"Thank you" Woody smiled kissing Buzz on the forehead.

"Well can't have my Sheriff starving can I?" Buzz smiled. "Where's this came from?"

"Well I love you don't I? Have to show you some way" Woody laughed.

I woke up with shock as a throbbing pain came from my wrists and as I glanced slowly over, I noticed the droplets of blood that were stained on the pillow, in the corner of my eye I noticed the horror; because as I was ragging and pulling the cuffs to try and loosen them, it seems I went too far and they had been digging into my rists, scratching away at my skin pulling the protective layer away, now with my weakened wrists I was unable to pry my hands out...just like what Lotso did to me. I was weak and I couldn't move I was hungry and thristy, I had no strengh. I sat on the bed and looked at the table beside the bed and a set of small keys were hidden underneath a piece of paper...THEY'VE GOT TO BE THE KEYS TO THE HANDCUFFS!, So quickly I searched around the room to find something to get the keys near me...AH HA! a broken bit of mop handle leaned next to the bed; I lent over and tried to reach with my foot but my pale bare foot couldn't grasp it, then I pulled the cuffs and scratched my wrists once again to reach it with my mouth. Frustration, anger and pain grew through my attempts but after a couple of failures I got it!, then I got the keys from under the paper and slided them in my hands.

"Come on! Come on! Nearly there..." Woody said with concentration on his face. "GOT IT!"

BANG! I heard the door slam and a voices upstairs...

"Put them upstairs! I'll deal with them later!" Lotso rawred.

Dam! Lotso! Back already!?...JESSIE! What has he done to her!? I hid the keys in my hands before he got down here...Lets just hope he doesn't touch that blasted box A-gain...

"Now...Where were we" Lotso smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER!" Woody yelled.

"Nothing much...I'm not finished with them yet" Lotso smirked. "It hurts trying to escape don't it?"

"I'd rather have this pain then have yours!" Woody growled.

"I'm sure you'll love what I have installed for you" Lotso chuckled coming up to the bed.

Chapter 70 - Untieing Knots

When Lotso and his gang left the room, a battered up, furious me, a terrified Jessie and a wriggling Andy were tightly tied up to this post sitting on chairs unable to move, as much as he frigited Andy couldn't get the impossible knots loose.

"ARGH!" Andy growled. "Why won't these knots untie!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE WRIGGLING! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHING!" Buzz yelled.

"WELL SOOORRY IF I'M TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Andy shouted.

"I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU JUMPING AROUND!" Buzz loudly explained.

"IT'S THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF!" Andy exclaimed. "I don't see you trying anything!"

While me and Andy were arguing to get out of the ropes, we didn't seem to notice Jessie being really quiet; as Andy was wriggling and jumping he was actually helping Jessie out by slightly loosening her knots, in doing so she had been carefully moving her hands up and down in rhythm of Andy's frantic movements..I wasn't helping either by trying to get at Andy from LOOSING MY CONCENTRATION!, she eventually got out of the ropes and were searching around the room to cut me and Andy free. We were too busy arguing and not paying any attention to notice Jessie cutting the ropes with a piece of broken glass from a beer bottle.

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S NOT WORKING!" Buzz said shaking Andy by the collar.

"Wait what!?" Andy puzzled.

"Well I'm glad you two have sorted out your so called feud but now can we go ahead and save the Sheriff" Jessie joked swinging keys around her fingers.

"Where you find those?" Andy asked.

"Under some...stuff" Jessie blushed. "Sexual stuff"

"Hmm...Had it been used?" Buzz asked.

"How the frigg should I know I'm not going to sit there and play with it!?" Jessie yelled.

I looked at the keys and noticed that they weren't to a door, no when I looked closely it had inscribed on the back 'P10059 HNDCFS', Which meant; Product 1 0059 Handcuffs, So Lotso had Woody somewhere handcuffed..He's not next door otherwise we would have heard him by now...is he in the kitchen, Bathroom...ATTIC!, I know Lotso is a dick but seriously can he be this low? We searched the entire house and couldn't hear a thing...Maybe he's somewhere else, I'm sorry Cowboy maybe I'm not the one to protect you.

"NO!" Buzz banged his fist on the wall.

"It's okay we'll find him" Jessie smiled putting a hand on Buzz's shoulder.

We walked towards the door and opened the door, it wasn't til I was about to shut the door when I heard 'AHHHHGH!' from under me...WOODY!, I ran inside and sped searched for a basement door, Jessie and Andy were confused as they didn't hear anything, I circled back round to the front door and looked around me when I saw a slight gap on the right side of one of the walls...A SECRET BASEMENT OF COURSE!

"THERE!" Buzz pointed.

"Huh!?" Jessie and Andy looked confused towards Buzz.

"Oh for the love of" Buzz facepalmed.

I slambed my foot hard on the door and punched a hole through it, I then grabbed the otherside and ripped it off it's hinges...I heard the Bastard harshly come out of Woody as I heard Woody's cry of pain. Round 2 is going to the Blue Corner...

Chapter 71 - Round 2 to the Red Corner.

He climbed onto the bed and leaned over me, chuckling slightly, I turned my face away from him and hoped for dear life that Buzz and the others would come and save me before he touches me. Lotso then peered his smug face around to face mine and said softly 'Now what should I do?' With worry I just closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what he was going to do.

"Why we hiding for?" Lotso smirked.

"JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!" Woody tightly squessed his eyes revealing the tear that he tried to hide.

Lotso laughed in delight when he saw that wondering tear and he grabbed my face and kissed me with the devils tongue, I squirmed as he twisted and turned inside me. he stopped after just seconds and then began to rub my thigh hoping I would turn on...He'll never take me! NEVER!, he stopped, letting me breathe but I still had my eyes closed, I heard the creek from the bed, I slightly opened eyes seeing he was searching for something...the keys?, He then clicked his fingers pulling out some spare keys from his back pocket.

"Now I don't want you running away" Lotso chuckled.

"Wh-What do y-you mean?" Woody gulped.

He got the keys and unlocked my cuffs?...Has Lotso seen the light...No, He just took my hands and put them in front of me and again handcuffed me to the bar, I was completely scared out of my wits and I didn't want this to happen, if anything he was repositioning me. He grabbed my waist...and whispered to me 'Just enjoy it...SHeriff', with no warning or preparation he forced it into me, it hurt me so much I had to try and picture something else, with each jab it got worse for me, deeper and deeper, harder and harder each time. I gripped the pole crying...the pain was too much for me, as he moved he was moaning with enjoyment and by the look of it he didn't want to stop, Hurry up Buzz...

"P-Please S-stop" Woody teared.

"Why SHould I?" Lotso smirked forcing at Woody.

Lotso wrapped his hand round my neck so I couldn't plead or make a sound, with each thrust he clenched tighter and tighter, his nails digging into my skin making me bleed, He then grabbed my dignity and carried on with his actions while grasping it, My eyes inside were bleeding with hope and humiliation, I've never felt this before and I just wanted to die. Instead of gasping in pain, I bit hard at my wrist to concentrate more on that pain then Lotso's...it helped for a little bit.

"BIting won't HElp you" Lotso grinned evilly.

"A-At least I f-forgot about it f-for a few s-seconds" Woody sobbed painfully.

"One more push" Lotso chuckled.

"Ah ah AHHHHGH!" Woody yelled with all his painful might.

Lotso stopped with sweat dripping off his face then a sudden SLAM! from the door shocked him, He looked up at the basement door and then I heard cracking and crunching...Someone was breaking through...Thank god, Lotso pulled it out of me making me cry in pain, then the door was ripped completely off it's hinges and stood at the door were my Heroes...

"You!" Buzz growled. "Hands off him!"

"What will you do?" Lotso smiled.

"A LOT!" Jessie yelled.

"Yeh!" Andy shouted.

"And with your boys not here your completely defenseless" Buzz smiled. "GET HIM!"

I'm starting to enjoy this dream more than the other...

Chapter 72 - Round 3 to Victory! (Different Views)

I crunched through the door cracking it's structure breaking it's supports, when reaching the other side I ripped it's skin and pulled it aside to see the horrendous and despicable man that had done the horrible things to my Husband; I looked at Lotso and his face with fear and worry made me smirk and chuckle...he knows exactly whats coming to him and he wasn't going to enjoy. I stood at the door looking at Woody...laying there lifeless, he was weakened, he was bloody, he was terrified, His body surrounded by stained circle of his own blood...What the hell has Lotso done to him? Well whatever it was it made my blood curdle. I couldn't let him get away with this, I couldn't let him do this to anyone! NOT EVER!

"Argh!" Buzz yelled charging down the stairs.

"GET HIM BUZZ!" Jessie and Andy yelled.  
-Woody's POV-  
The Hero charged down the creaky stairs and when reaching Lotso whacked him right in the chin, Lotso stumbled back and tried to hit back, but he was having none of it, he grabbed his fist and sent him flying into the overused stained chair slamming his head on the back of the chair, Jessie and Andy stood not far in case something happened, by the looks of it they weren't going to be needed...The Hero leaped on top of Lotso smacking him from all directions; left, right, up, down, diagonal, left, right, up, down, diagonal, left, right, up, down, diagonal, he didn't want to stop. It wasn' til Lotso kicked him in the belly when he fell off the chair, Lotso was pretty beaten up and he looked weak but he didn't show it infront of him, He got up and forced a punch at him but The Hero dodged out of the way; he grabbed the outstretched arm placed it around his back and pinned him against the wall.  
-Buzz's POV-  
"Don't you EVER! touch him again!" Buzz yelled pushing Lotso further into the wall.

"What are you going to do about it!" Lotso winced coughing up a slight bit of blood.

"You just don't GET IT! Do you?" Buzz smiled.

I flung Lotso across the room flinging him over the bed just missing Woody, smacking his head onto the bedside table, he struggled up and I walked slowly over to him and simply picked him up by the neck.

"Now...You be a good boy and stay...THERE!" Buzz growled throwing him to the ground.

"Urgh..." Lotso hissed in pain.  
-Woody's POV-  
I was faintly awake but I saw the guy, drag Lotso to the Bedside table and open the Drawer, he said the exact words...'Now taste the Pain!', with those words he jammed one of Lotso's eyes at the corner of the drawer, this made him howl in pain grasping his eye and fall to the floor, his legs quickly moving up and down to try and focus his mind on that but he just repeated the same maneuver to the other eye, with the pain still lingering in his head, Lotso just crawled away from The Hero. The images that Lotso had left for me were strong in my brain and I couldn't keep my eyes open...I just wanted this dream to last a little longer but if your in this situation, Hell is always over your shoulders.

"Please...please don't end..." Woody whispered hitting the pillow.  
-Buzz's POV-  
"Buzz...Buzz...BUZZ!" Jessie yelled.

"Huh!? Wha?" Buzz snapped out of his devil's curse.

"Haven't you Forgotten Something!?" Jessie gestured at Woody.

"Woody!" Buzz yelled jumping onto the bed.

I leant over Woody...I saw the up close horror Lotso had kept him to...I never wanted to see him like this...Not ever. Woody couldn't be referred to a human looking like this; His face was scarred, he had a scratch on his right cheek, and bruises all over, his chest was close to a bruised pulp and the cut of an knife or blade remained under his right peck, both his arms battered and bruised, the upper part of his arm cut again and his legs in the same state but with no gashes or cuts. It's when I looked at his wrists; each wrist was harshly ripped ,the flesh was showing up and the blood dripping down into his hands. I picked up my mangled Cowboy and caressed him in my arms softly speaking to him...

"Woody?" Buzz worryingly smiled.

There was no reply.

"WOODY!" Buzz teared shaking his lover...  
*******************************IMPORTANT********************************

So I've been having trouble with the Website, I have got al the chapters waiting but thing is it won't let me upload anymore so if people are waiting for the next chapters then visit my DA as all the Chapters are there :  
furryfluke . deviantart / gallery/41358449 (No spaces)  
However if you haven't got a DA or can't view due to the Age restriction then plz message me and I will personally send you the Chapter


End file.
